Kommer tid kommer råd
by smargden
Summary: Den här storyn blev en variant av en som fortsatte på ett annat sätt, så det finns många ställen som är ganska lika ett par andra storys jag har fullföljt. Dock låg den i träda en tid..
1. Chapter 1

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

Början på den här storyn har tidigare varit upplagd, 2008-09-01 till 2008-09-015 med 25 'hits', men den togs snabbt ner då den hade en för "mörk" Harry i den. Därför är den ändrad. Om du läser den här och tycker att du känner igen något, tänk inte för mycket på det — det finns massor av Harry Potter serier ute, där alla de olika Harry Potter är bekanta med samma personer och går på samma gamla Hogwarts. Det här är en ny story, även om den har vissa likheter med vad som finns ute nu eller har varit ute tidigare, av mig själv eller andra.

(Edit 2009-07-08), 2009-09-30

**Kapitel 1**

Frånsett att han själv bara hade skrubben under trappan som rum medan den andra pojken hade — och fick — allt han pekade på, så hade han, vad han själv tyckte, en lugn tillvaro.

Trots det fanns det saker han hade lärt sig, eller kanske tvingats lära sig. Det fanns _ord_ som inte fick förekomma, han hade lärt sig att om det i radions program användes ordet _magi_ kom det frustrerande kommentarer — och genast stängdes den av.

En sak som familjen Dursley aldrig hade hört talas om var att den som inte hade en utåtriktad kommunikation öppnade kanaler inom sig. Samtidigt som det hände så hände en annan fantastisk sak.

_Amnesia Mortes_, är latin och kan översättas till _minnesförlust orsakad av döden_. Men egentligen skulle det bara förklara att personer som inte uppfattade att de hade dött stannade kvar som själakroppar, en del av dem kunde uppfattas som spöken. Medan det verkliga problemet var när en själakropp återföds. Re-inkarnation kallas det trots att det enbart borde kallas inkarnation. För de flesta återföds aldrig, de föds till nya individer.

Därför är det också viktigt att barnens medvetande måste formas till den nya individen, fram tills de börjar få kontroll över sin motorik behöver de inte annat än få mat och vårdnad för att överleva. Men vid ungefär 6 månaders ålder börjar _jaget_ i barnakroppen att ta över _sitt instrument_ genom vilket det ska ha ett nytt livsrum i en fysisk kropp.

Från att _jaget_ börjar forma den nya kroppen kommer omgivningens roll att vara oerhört viktig för att forma en _ny_ individ, och inte hämta upp den personkarakteristik själakroppen hade varit i det föregående livet, eller liven före det. Det är en process som pågår från ungefär den 6.e månaden tills individen är ungefär 6 år gammal, ibland tar det längre tid, ibland kortare.

Det är den tid då alla frågor '_varför_' ställs, alla föräldrar vet det, i vart fall vet de att barnen frågar _varför_ om saker de inte borde förstå att fråga om. En del saker får de korrekta svar på, för andra frågor kan svaren på frågorna skyfflas undan med bortförklaringar, och det _livet_ i den nya kroppen skapar med hjälp av svaren på frågorna sin vardagsuppfattning om hur den ska fungera, det kallas miljöpåverkan.

För Harry Potters del hade den processen avbrutits när han var 15 månader gammal. Ordförrådet i den unga kroppen hade då inte hunnit bli så stort, när så gott som all kommunikation med honom avbröts.

I Harrys fall betydde det att — varken synas eller höras — var _bra_. Det betydde också, att han lärde sig att leva med små resurser. Han lärde sig snart att den andra pojken fick äta det som såg ut att vara gott och i sådan mängd att han växte nästan mer i omfång än i höjd. I början hade Harry avundats honom, men efter några år märkte han också att det hämmade den andres förmåga att röra sig.

—

Han hade blivit fyra år, åtminstone hade den andra pojken, Dudley blivit det, när det som skulle vara hans moster Petunia, lärde honom vad _ogräs_ var och att det skulle rensas bort till skillnad från _riktiga_ blommor, som skulle vara kvar. Hans _jobb_ under sommardagarna blev att hålla rabatterna fria från ogräs.

Men vad gör ett hungrigt barn när gröna skira blad ändå ska bort, jo han lärde sig snabbt vilka som smakade gott, och vilka som smakade illa. Nästa steg blev att han lärde sig att en del av bladen gav honom huvudvärk, eller magont. Några gav honom yrsel, medan andra åter fick honom att känna sig stark och välmående.

Efter bara några veckor hade han även lärt sig att två sorters växter som var för sig var 'ok' att äta inte var bra att äta samma dag. Ett par gånger hade han även ätit blad från växter som inte skulle rensas bort. Bland dem fanns _riddarsporre, änglatrumpet_ och många andra som han inte hade lärt sig namnen på.

Han var glad att han bara hade tagit lite var gång han provade en okänd sort, det var en läxa han hade lärt sig när huvudet höll på att sprängas efter att han hade ätit av en han inte hade provat tidigare. Nu visste han att namnet på änglatrupeten faktiskt hade sin betydelse. Men den hade också gett honom något annat att fundera över. Han hade mött sin far och mor, de hade pratat länge, och de hade talat om en hel del för honom.

Harry trodde först att han bara hade drömt, men han hade ändå gått igenom hela drömmen minutiöst efter att han hade vaknat. Med den krokiga spik han en gång hade hittat och smugglat med sig in i skrubben, ristade han bilder i väggen, han ristade bilder som skulle påminna honom om den fina dröm han hade haft. Samtidigt förstärktes minnen från tiden före där han var nu, och varför han var där han var.

—

Att ha träffat mor och far blev en lockelse, den natten hade han lärt sig vad '_att dö_' innebar, och han började längta efter att få återförena sig med mor och far.

Han hade förstått att de växter han fick så stark huvudvärk av kunde hjälpa honom, han hade tagit in ganska många blad in till skrubben, och snart skulle Vernon komma hem och vara särskilt hård, det var han minst två gånger i månaden, och alltid på fredagar.

Kvällen kom och det Harry förstod skulle komma — kom. Med mer blodig rygg än kan kunde minnas föstes han in i skrubben. Harry visste att han snart skulle svimma av — som vanligt, men nu kämpade han för att behålla medvetandet tillräckligt länge för att få i sig de blad han hade sparat — _äntligen ett slut_, tänkte han när mörkret lade sig som ett befriande täcke omkring honom. Så såg han att i mörkret fanns ett ljus och när han gick närmare såg han sin mor stå där med öppna armar.

—

EOC

* A:N/ V A R N I N G *

Tänk på att vi vet att profetian förutsäger att INGEN, och INGET kan döda Harry Potter, annat än Voldemort själv.

Änglatrumpet tillhör en växtgrupp som är synnerligen giftiga. Ja en del av dem har egenskaper som kan påminna om själaresor, om man tar av den, men, MÄNGDEN man tar måste vara ytterst anpassad till person. Dessutom om vi antar att en vuxen person kan ta 5 gram färskt blad. En gång i veckan, så tar han åter igen 5 gram, men den dagen hade det varit torka, och de 5 grammen innehåller lika mycket som 10 gram när växten har normal fuktmängd.

Alltså för dessa FARLIGA växter är det synnerligen allvarligt att experimentera med själv. Jag tar helt avstånd från sådant. Att lära sig att det finns växter som ger _verkan_ är ju inga svårigheter, men tänk på att en _påtvingad_ astral upplevelse efter ett intag av exempelvis änglatrumpeten _KAN VARA_ en upplevelse mycket nära döden. En sådan som _tvingar ut_ själen ur kroppen innan kroppen vänder åter till livet. Aningen mer av medlet kan vara det som får sista knuffen till dödsriket. Vidare, nästa risk är att många substanser som finns i dessa växter är något njurarna inte klarar, alltså kan njursvikt bli följden. Att tvingas leva med dialys ofta är inte något som ska eftersträvas.

Lova mig att inte försöka med något sådant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 2**

Efter att ha kastats mellan svåra smärtor och avkopplande medvetslöshet en lång tid, för Harry upplevde _tid_ där han fanns. Ibland fanns han i en tillvaro han hade upplevt första gången han provade de _giftiga_ växterna, men var gång han _tvingades_ tillbaks förstod han att han inte kunde vakna till liv igen. Han förstod i början inte varför an inte fick komma till mor och far mer än på korta besök.

Men efter tredje gången började han få förklaringar, hans kropp behövde lång tid på sig att återhämta sig efter alla gifter och misshandel den hade utsatts för. Dessutom var den inte kvar i skrubben längre.

Familjen Dursley hade hittat den kalla stela kroppen och efter att ha låtit den ligga kvar några dagar — för säkerhets skull — hade de kört ända upp till Queen Elizabeth Forest Park i Skottland och gömt den kalla kroppen inne i skogen.

Det var bara magin som nu höll kroppen ifrån att börja förmultna. Alla livsfunktioner var i stasis, medan magin långsamt renade och återställde kroppen. Det hade redan gått två månader sedan de hade dumpat det de trodde var en död Harry Potter.

Harry _visste_ nu vad han behövde göra, han visste vilka begränsningar, och möjligheter det fanns. Han visste vad Voldemort var, det var mer _vad_ — än _vem_. Han visste varför Voldemort hade sökt döda honom. Han visste också vad som hade hänt då, förmodligen var han den enda levande som visste.

Harry Potter _kunde inte dö_. Hur gärna han än önskade att få göra det. Det fanns en uppgift att lösa, en svår uppgift. Han själv var en del av Voldemort som samtidigt var en del av Harry Potter. Ingen av dem kunde _dö_, med mindre än att, absolut rätt förutsättning fanns.

Voldemort hade gjort flera horcrux, en av dem fanns i Harry Potter. Samtidigt det skedde hade en del av Harry fastnat i Voldemort. Det Voldemort bar av Harry, var inte ett komplett horcrux, men funktionen var ungefär densamma.

I ett tillstånd av kroppslig stasis, och med medvetandet i den astrala tillvaron kunde Harry Potters medvetande tillgodogöra sig allt han tidigare hade lärt sig, genom sekler av livsrum. Allt skulle han sedan försöka ha tillgång till.

Genom att han nu inte längre var en outbildad ung pojke på 4 år, kunde han också _öppna_ den del av medvetandet som Voldemort hade lämnat kvar. Med det fick han också tillgång till allt som Voldemort hade varit med om fram tills . . . tills sista oktober 1981.

Magin själv var det som hela tiden transfererade vatten, kolhydrat, protein och andra viktiga saker in till kroppen, och samtidigt renade sen från gifterna och slaggprodukter som annars lämnade kroppen naturligt i flytande eller mindre flytande form.

Det som också hjälpte till, var att Vernon i sin förhoppning att ingen skulle hitta kroppen hade täckt över den med ett ordentligt lager med grenar, det var skyddat från både fåglar och köttätande djur. Att hålla insekter borta kunde naturen sköta lätt själv.

Allt medan tiden gick sökte kroppens _ego_ igenom både den uppgift den hade fått före inkarnationen, och vad som förändrades med dess _död_. För kroppen hade dött, däremot hade inte medvetandet dött. Det gjorde också att inga livsregister registrarede personen som död.

Ett helt år senare hittades kroppen av en skogsvandrare som hade slagit läger i närheten och använde rishögen som vedförråd. Han hade först trott att han hittat ett lik, hans kunskap om naturen sa honom att ingen hade rört i den högen på minst ett år, och med kroppens utseende kunde den inte ha varit död i ett år.

Efter att han hade röjt undan så mycket ris att pojkens kropp kom fram blev möjligt att undersöka närmare, fann han att kroppen förvisso levde. Och måste ha levt _ett år_, hur omöjligt det än kunde vara.

Hans första tanke när han insåg att det var en människa var att kalla på polis och ambulans men upphörde då han alltmer började inse det omöjliga. Först hade han trott att det var en kasserad skyltdocka alltså när han insåg att den måst ha legat där ett år minst. Men efter att några gånger ha känt på huden vid armarna, förstod han att han stod inför ett mysterium.

Om pojken hade överlevt ett år där, skulle någon dag extra inte göra någon skillnad. Med en fuktad trasa torkade han av ansiktet, och släppte några droppar vatten i hans mun. Det var så _återupplivningen_ började.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Harry när han hade fått tillbaks sin motorik och talförmåga.

"Ah — välkommen tillbaks till oss levande. Vem jag är? En skogsvandrare är det jag kallar mig, men jag har lite andra sysslor också. Jag vill dig inget illa, faktiskt jag hittade dig under en rishög som ingen har rört på många månader, och hur du har kunnat överleva där är ett mysterieum. Vem är du? Och varför fanns du där, du kan omöjligt att fraktat dit dig själv."

"Jag minns inte, det sista jag minns är att ryggen kändes som eld."

"Okej, du vill inte berätta, då börjar jag. Min uppfattning är att du är _Den Harry Potter_, som alla kallar _Pojen-som-överlevde_. Något säger mig att du har varit med om något otrevligt som gjort att du har hamnat här. Jag vill dig inget illa, och att se till att du kommer tillbaks dit du var — ser ut att vara illa. Din tur."

"Ja, du har rätt — vem är du?"

"Vem jag är är inte så noga nu, men Rodriges Lopez är det som står i mitt pass nu. Vill du slå följe med mig?"

"Vart, och varför skulle du vilja ha med mig att göra?"

"Vart — Ofta i Spanien, men nästan lika mycket på andra ställen. Varför — något säger mig att det är det du behöver."

—

Det hade blivit så att Harry följde med Rodriges och efter ett ha blivit _utsatt_ för en total magisk läkarundersökning, och avlägsnande och omväxt av två av benen i armarna, och två månader med näringsförstärkt mat, och försiktig träning hade Harry efter en tid kommit att hamna i spanska avdelningen av IOM-sektion 8. Internationella Organisationen av Magianvändare, sektion 8, symbolen '8' var egentligen ett rest oändlighetstecken.

Av dem hade han också fått lära sig att britterna redan 1845 hade blivit avklippta från det internationella samarbetet då de inte delade sina egna iakttagelser med organisationen, liksom att de hade valt en farlig väg som ledde dem mot risken att avslöja magin för de omagiska.

Att isolera sig från den omagiska influensen som de gjorde skulle snabbt leda till inavel och sönderfall, de internationella ville inte gå med på det. Den splittringen gjorde att britterna inte visste om, att avdelning 8 existerade.

Harry fick ett nytt hem hos en av Rodriges medarbetare, och samtidigt fick han också börja sin utbildning. Vanlig skolgång, men med viss skillnad från de omagiska.

Var normalvecka blev tre veckor livstid, genom att skolan använde _komprimerad tid_. Det var standard efter att barnen började sin skolgång vid 5 års ålder. Det gjorde också att utvecklingen av deras magiska grundkärna fick börja arbeta tidigt. Med balanserad funktion och att de leddes genom användningen av magi blandad med vanlig allmänbildning med magiskt kunnande utvecklades de balanserat.

Redan tidigt lades Harrys _väg_ ut, hans livsuppgift var ju att _ta hand om_ Voldemort, och i viss mån den som hade skapat honom — Albus Dumbledore. Även om de två behövde tas om hand på olika sätt — ingick de i samspelet.

Fram tills hans ålder skulle vara 11 år kunde han ha första delen av sin utbildning, sedan skulle han finnas i England, för att få inbjudan till Hogwarts. Före det skulle han läsa både i Spanien, Japan, USA och Canada. När andra trodde han fyllde 11 år, skulle han i verkligheten fylla 17. Allt det kunde göras tack vare att han hade lärt sig att styra sin kropps storlek och utseende.

Likaså hade han också hittat en av sina animagusformer, _pilgrimsfalk._ Det hade varit en intressant upplevelse att uppleva förändringen, han hade använt den formen i en månad kontinuerligt, efter det var han var säker på att han kunde bemästra den och behålla sin mänskliga identitet även i den formen.

—

Redan tidigt hade de förstått att Harry behövde ha ett _extra_ bankkonto, som inte Dumbledore kunde antasta, eller övervaka. Det innebar ett diskret besök i London när Harry hade etablerat sig hos sina nya allierade. Det Harry hade fått lära sig om Voldemorts agerande och vad som behövde göras hade han förklarat för Regnot, och de började jobba på det, Gringotts hade också ett intresse i hanteringen av kriget.

Dessutom skulle de ändra i _återflödet_ så att det ökades med 100 galleons per månad i 10 månader så att det snart fanns ett fast inflöde av 1000 galleons i månaden till Harrys _nya_ konto. Dessutom skulle hans tidigare konton övervakas mer noggrant.

I en ingivelse begärde han även ett _litet_ valv, han visste inte riktigt varför, men skulle han behöva skicka någon med nyckel, så var det bättre att använda ett valv med bara några hundra galleons i istället för ett med tiotusentals galleons.

Han visste också hur det var ställt med Sirius Black, och att han var oskyldig, problemet var att kunna bevisa det. Regnot lovade att _ta hand om_ den saken.

Två veckor efter Harrys besök ville de träffa honom igen. Det var för att visa vad de hade åstadkommit.

Det som sedan blev svårast för Harry var den _reningsritual_ de hade övertalat honom att låta sig gå igenom. Visserligen hade de förvarnat honom om att det skulle smärta, och smärta ordentligt, men de hade också visat att samma typ av magi som fanns på honom fanns också i Voldemorts själagömmor. Något Harry redan visste om.

Dessutom hade han 6 magiska blockeringar på sig, det visste han däremot inte, och för att han skulle kunna utvecklas behövde de avlägsnas. Även det skulle kunna upplevas _obehagligt_, medan själva borttagningen pågick.

Åtta timmar efter att det påbörjades släppte sista smärtan, han hade bitit ihop, han visste vad självkontroll innebar i status bland dem.

Visst kostade det men de hade gått igenom hans ekonomiska situation. Med de _investeringar_ som Dumbledore hade gjort hade han en inkomst efter finansnetto på en halv procent. Med de ändringar som Gringotts föreslog skulle han efter att han hade betalat sin del av kostnaderna för sig ha ett netto på över 6 procent.

Det skulle innebära en ökning från 250'000 till 3'000'000 i inkomst per år. Det hade varit ganska enkelt att godta den förändringen. Det Dumbledore skulle se var bara samma värden han hade sett de tidigare åren.

Men trots att allt var i rullning skulle det hända saker längre fram, Harry Potter skulle uppträda som 11 år, och behöva ha en målsman.

Efter att Goblins hade _lyft ut_ Sirius Black och haft sina egna förhör med honom, erbjöd de Chefen för aurorkontoret att ta med en handfull aurorer och själva ha ett förhör med Sirius Black.

Sirius hade med Goblins hjälp en fristad i södra frankrike, och kunde på så sätt ha frisk luft, men var avtalad att komma till dem, när de kallade.

Aurorerna hade från början varit mycket osamarbetsvilliga när de insåg att de inte fick ta med Sirius Black tillbaks till ministeriet. Efter att Wrenkdrive förklarat ministeriets skuld i frågan stod det klart att endera frystes ALLA ministeriets, och alla deras anställdas ekonomiska resurser, eller så stannar Sirius Black kvar hos dem. Han var inspärrad utan rättegång, alltså fanns det inga dokument som sa att han skulle vara inspärrad.

—

Harry och Sirius valde att döpas om till ett annat namn, för att bygga upp en bakgrund som kunde hålla under sanningsserum och sanningsed. Harry skulle naturligtvis komma att avslöjas längre fram, men det skulle ge dem en tid i enskildhet.

På så sätt kunde _Mark Parker_ nu vara en ynglig på tio år, trots att han i verkligheten var 16 år. Han hade också en hyrd lägenhet i Hogsmeade , hans far _Clark Parker_, var internationell handelsman och var sällan hemma. Det skulle också förklara varför han hade så stor internationell bredd. Det skulle bli intressant att se vad som kunde komma ut av några år på Hogwarts.

Hans utseende hade naturligtvis ändrats under tiden, ärret hade skurits bort tillsammans med den magi som doldes direkt under skinnet. För att återställa skadan hade skinn från kanterna duplicerats in över den del som saknades, därför fanns varken ärr eller restmagi.

Tack vare sin falkform hade han lyckats få ögonen att ställa sig rätt, så nu såg han bra vilket han inte hade gjort tidigare. Dessutom kunde han ändra färgen på sina ögon liksom strukturen på ansiktet. Det var inga stora skillnader som behövdes, men det kunde se ut att han hade europeiskt eller asiatiskt ursprung.

Sirius däremot hade blivit tvungen att ändra ansiktsformen genom att använda en kombination av magi och mugglarteknik för att åstadkomma den kosmetiska förändring som hade behövts för att göra hans ansikte mer asiatiskt. Med hjälp av omagisk hårläggningsvätska och varmluftsfläkt kunde han hålla sitt lockiga hår slätt.

Genom att ha avlägsnat lite hud i bakre kanten på ansiktet aningen bakom och ovanför ögon kom de att verka som att de gick uppåt som de asiatiska. Därmed skulle det vara i det närmaste omöjligt att känna igen honom som Sirius Black. Dessutom skulle varken Harry eller Sirius lystra till sina tidigare namn och inte heller säga dem som sina under inverkan av sanningsserum. Enda möjligheten för det vore om de skulle komma på att fråga ifall de hade bytt namn. Men de hade ingen orsak ett ge någon den idén.

Clark Parker hade anställt en guvernant till Mark, så att han hade någon som skötte om honom när han officeiellt var på någon arbetsresa, det skulle ju bara vara en kortare period innan det blev dags för Hogwarts.

Sirius hade tänkt på Nymfodora, men hon var fortfarande för ung, hon gick dessutom själv på Hogwarts, han hade ingen legitim orsak att välja just henne. Han hade tänkt på Remus, men inte heller han hade ställt upp för Harry, när det behövdes som bäst.

Istället kom han på att fråga Rosmerta på tre kvastar. Det blev till och med så ordnat att Mark kunde göra mindre sysslor där och äta sina måltider i restaurangen eller mer bestämt i personalrummet.

Det blev fina dagar, Harry/Mark skulle sova hemma, men finnas på restaurangen om dagarna. Sirius hade bara verksamhet i Europa en tid, varför han kunde vara hemma flera dagar ibland, för att sedan behöva bli borta några dagar upp till en vecka eller mer.

På så sätt arbetade de in en rutin på att Harry/Mark var en _genuin_ person. För att göra det ännu mer _trovärdigt_ kunde han ibland sitta och läsa ett brev han fått från någon av sina vänner från runt om i världen. En postuggla kunde hitta honom på Tre Kvastar och lämna av ett brev som utvändigt hade japanska skrivtecken. Det var ganska imponerande på omgivningen.

En del av de breven var dessutom äkta, han hade fått vänner medan han var på olika ställen. Alla de kände honom enbart som Mark Parker. Men tiden gick och det blev dags för att han skulle fylla 11 år.

—

Albus Dumbledore satt i sitt rum och läste i magiska boken som var självuppdaterande. Den registrerade alla födslar som hade magisk signatur, liksom alla magiska som flyttar in i landet och är som är under 17 år, de är presumtiva skolelever.

Albus satt och letade efter adressen till Harry Potter. Men det enda som fanns var _okänd_. Hans nästa sökmål var alla namn som hade födelsedatum 31 juli 1980. Han anade att Harry kunde uppträda under annat namn, men den enda utöver Harry Potter med det födelsedatumet var Neville Longbottom, och han var det inte, dessutom var Longbottoms officiella födelsedag 30 juli, av säkerhetsskäl. Men bland de inflyttade fanns däremot Mark Parker som hade adress Hogsmeade. Han var den ende i namnregistret som ens kunde komma i närheten av att vara aspirant, alla övriga var redan kända för Albus. När han försökte se varifrån Parker härstammade slutade det endast med _invandrad_ 1990. Men det var en presumtiv elev, och alla elever behövdes för deras terminskostnader var det som höll Hogwarts rullande.

Bidragen från ministeriet räckte knappt att hålla skolans administration igång, än mindre täcka lönerna till lärarkåren. Även om han hade tre med mycket låga löner. Spöket Binn, hade han helt gratis, Severus hade halv lön och fick fylla resten av lönepotten med att sälja trolldrycker som eleverna lyckades få godkända. Sibyll var ett annat kapitel, kunde han bara se till att hon hade ett välfyllt förråd av sherry så skötte hon sig utmärkt.

Naturligtvis måste han kunna visa att de hade fullgod lön, men alla löner betalades först ut till ett _transaktionskonto_, därifrån administrerade han det som verkligen gick ut. Det gav en god förstärkning av det egna månatliga bidraget. Och naturligtvis kunde han inte kliva tillbaks från sin tjänst utan att det skulle upptäckas, inte ens för en månad.

—

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med min herre?" Frågade Albus Dumbledore när en äldre och en yngre herre sökte honom.

"Jo, det är så att min son har fått en inbjudan till er skola. Nåja, jag kanske förutsåg det innan vi flyttade hit. Det är så att jag är ofta ute på resor, och under det att jag inte är hemma så är Rosmerta på Tre Kvaster guvernant för Mark. Fram till förra året var han alltid med på mina resor runt om i världen, men vi kom fram till att det är bättre för honom om han får lite fastare rötter. Därför köpte vi ett ställe helt nära skolan. Vi valde mellan Australien, USA och Nya Zeeland som första alternativ, utöver England. Egentligen har Kyoto mest att erbjuda när det gäller utbildningen, och Salem kommer på en andra plats. Men förhållandet med att bo så nära skolan, och att jag har arbeten mest i Europa nu en tid gjorde att vi tänkte prova att slå ner bopålarna här. Mitt krav för att släppa min son till Hogwarts är att de veckoslut jag är hemma och han inte har uppgifter här på skolan, vill jag att han får komma hem."

"Det går inte, det skulle vara att göra skillnad på eleverna."

"Då Mark, då blir det privat skolning, jag vill att vi ska kunna umgås när jag är hemma. Du kan träffa jämnåriga när de kommer på veckoslutsutflykter längre fram. Och om du inte tycker det passar så har vi fortfarande tid på oss att anmäla dig till någon av de andra. Vad säger du om det min son?"

"Kyoto är det jag känner mest för, jag kan tala och förstå tillräckligt för att följa med på lektionerna jag var med på för tre år sedan. Dessutom . . . "

"Nania?" Frågade _Sirius_ med ett leende.

"Mmm." mumlade _Harry_ med en nickning på huvudet. De vände och började gå därifrån.

Albus hade vaknat ur sina funderingar. Han hade använt sin förmåga att se andras tankebilder utan att avslöja sig för andra än de som verkligen kunde försvara sitt inre. Han hade sett typiska japanska hus, och något som absolut måste vara japansk kampträning, och sist en ung vacker japansk flicka. Parker var verkligt genuin, Albus var uppriktigt ledsen att pojken inte var Harry Potter. Men nu hade de talat om att _inte gå på Hogwrats_.

"VÄNTA!" Ropade Albus på dem, de hade hunnit nästan fem meter från honom. "Vi kan tala om det."

"Vi behöver inte diskutera formerna, endera får Mark komma hem de veckoslut jag är hemma — eller så får han inte. Ett JA, eller ett NEJ." Albus svalde, det handlade inte om småprat och tveksamma avtal som kunde töjas efteråt.

"Det finns tillfällen då . . "

"JA — eller NEJ. Vi har inte tid att prata bort halva dan. Ett ja eller nej NU."

"JA." Svarade Albus innan han förlorade eleven.

"Bra, här är vårt antagningssvar i två exemplar, vi får tillbaks det ena påskrivet av dig att du antar våra punkter."

Albus tittade som hastigt på det innan han satte sitt trollspö till det och _godkände det_.

"Här, nu är det bekräftat. Fritt för din son att gå hem under veckosluten, jo jag såg att det inte stod något om att du måste vara hemma för att han ska få gå hem."

"Bra, han kommer inte att _gå_, han kommer att flyga kvast."

"Förstaårs elever får inte ha egna kvastar, och skolkvastar får bara användas under flygutbildning och sport."

"Jag förstår det — därför kommer han att använda _min kvast_ det är alltså inte hans egen."

Albus förstod att det fanns andra än han själv som kunde läsa de små innebörderna i olika texter. Det fanns inget att säga om det, Mark kunde visst använda någon annans kvast, bara den som ägde den inte var förstaårselev och var på Hogwarts.

"Gott, då säger vi det, även om unge herr Parker skulle kunna ansluta nere vis stationen vid Hogsmeade när Expressen kommer hit, så rekommenderar jag att han åker med från London, det är lite av en tradition och ett minne för livet för våra elever."

"Det kan ordnas. Och bara för ordningens skull, vår anmälan hit garanterar inte att Mark blir kvar längre än vi finner det fördelaktigt. Om det finns tveksamheter i utbildningen, lärarkompetens eller om, _gud förbjude_, det är lärare som inte håller måttet, då kommer jag direkt att ordna en privatlärare och ta Mark ur Hogwarts innan du ens hinner blinka."

Albus svalde igen, '_kanske var det dumt att gå med på avsteget ändå_'. Funderade han innan han åter nickade på huvudet och svarade. "Naturligtvis herr Parker." Med det skakade de vuxna händer.

Herrarna Parker lämnade Hogwarts båda med tankar om hur det kommande året skulle arta sig.

—

Harry hade under året som gått hunnit bilda sig sin egen uppfattning om Hogwarts. Som _Speedwing_, hade han utforskat mängder av _viloplatser_, men han hade även sett en sak som intresserade honom. Det var nu först som han hade kommit på vad det _kunde vara_. Han hade talat med _Padfoot_ om det, en _råtta_. Det var en av de sista dagarna innan åldersklassen hade lämnat slottet för sommaruppehållet.

Det de båda hade lustigt åt var _Speedwings_ troféhylla. Den hade fyra fjäderbollar, stulna från Hogwarts en av dem hade han lyckats stjäla under en match, de övriga tre under deras träningstillfällen. Inte vid något tillfälle hade de sett honom ta fjäderbollen. Han hade haft fem bollar en tid, men vid ett tillfälle hade han vid en överflygning under en match släppt loss ett av sina tidigare byten. Vid det tillfället blev det förvirring då båda sökarna fångade var sin fjäderboll nästan samtidigt.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 3 – år 1 på Hogwarts**

Sommaruppehållet på Hogwarts, betydde även ledigt för eleverna där, men också förberedelser för kommande läsår. Efter att ha läst igenom utrustningslistan för skolåret började Parkers ordna för Marks skolgång. Utöver böcker, kläder och ingredienser till trolldrycker skulle Mark ha ett trollspö, visserligen hade han några som han hade skaffat tidigare men nu mindes Sirius något.

"Mark, Ollivander är värre än sanningsserum, han vet vem som kommer in — hur mycket man än försöker dölja sin identitet. Du ska ha ett trollspö, naturligtvis borde det vara ett härifrån, men med vår internationella erfarenhet är det ju helt naturligt att du har ett från någon annan plats, men vad passar det bättre än att vi gör ett besök i Kyoto igen, låt oss säga en till två veckor. Vad säger du om det?"

"Ja, Jag har sett en sak där, den kostar . . . nog mer än det är värt, men jag tror ändå att jag ska investera i den."

"Menar du det där,_ Staff of Mandarin_? Ja — banne mig om du inte menar det, och jag säger då det, om du bara har 5 procents accentens av den kommer den ändå att vara vassare än det bästa trollspö du någonsin kan få tag på. Frågan är om du får köpa den."

"Jo, när jag var där för tre år sedan sa han som äger butiken att han var säker på att jag hade mer än 50 på den då, och att det förmodligen skulle öka med åren, så _jag får_ köpa den. Bara det att det handlar om mellan en halv och tre miljoner galleons."

Sirius visslade ut en lång vissling innan han kunde svara. "Spelar ingen roll, kan du använda den så ska du ha den. Många ögonbryn kommer att höjas den dag någon inser vad du har."

"Det är Nanias farfar som äger butiken. Köper jag den staven så kommer det att påverka fler saker. Nania är inte första dotter, de har dessutom två söner, hon kommer aldrig att bli gift ståndsmässigt. Om jag köper den staven, och talar om att jag har sett hans sondotter Nania, så kan det hända att hon får gifta sig _utanför_ deras kretsar, vilket annars är otänkbart."

"Du gillar henne va?"

"Ja, och jag vet att hon har gott öga till mig, hon skulle inte bli ledsen om jag förhandlade henne till mig."

"Har inte hon något att säga till om?"

"Lika mycket som dina kusiner hade när de giftes bort till Malfoy och Lestrange. Nä föresten — mindre."

"Då förstår jag. Så du vill köpa staven och få henne med på köpet?"

"Nåt i den stilen jo, vill hon inte ha mig, så får jag nöja mig med staven."

"Ni är unga, för unga för att tänka på det nu."

"Hon var inte bortlovad när jag var där senast, men inom något år är jag säker på att någon kommit att ha ett kontrakt på henne. Så jag vill vara ute i tid."

"Det finns andra."

"Visst, men Nania är bra, smidig och fin, och hon ler så vackert — men hon är också snart färdig som _svart ninja_."

"VA???"

"Japp."

"Du också?"

"Du vet att jag var där i mer än ett år, jag kunde markera 89 av 90 mål, utan att någon av dem upptäckte mig. Den 90.e skulle inte markeras, utan utföras. Jag klarade alla mina uppdrag. _Speedwing_ är inget de vet om, och är ytterst praktisk i det gebitet. Dessutom, du vet att söka djuret inom dig — eller hur? Jag kar kommit på att jag dessutom kan göra om mig till orm. Det underliga med den formen är att den är helt svart, och jag kan smälta in i skuggorna och helt enkelt försvinna in i dem, och komma ut i andra skuggor."

"Du — du dödade . . . som _svart ninja_?"

"Ja, vi gick igenom vad jag behöver göra — i min livsuppgift. Alla regeringar som tillämpar dödsstraff har bödlar. En del av dem är sådana som dödar för sitt nöjes skull, andra för att göra ett jobb. Jag _njuter inte_ av att exekvera en dödsdom. Men är domen korrekt och laga utdömd, så ser jag inget hinder i att utföra _jobbet_. Den dag jag börjar _gilla_ att döda, den dagen ber jag att du dödar mig."

"Det ligger något i det. Hur många har du . . . har du _jobbat_ på?"

"Den var den enda."

"Nania, hon är också . . . sa du. Hur kan hon vara det — ni är ju så unga, hon är väl lite yngre än du, eller hur?"

"Det vet bara hon själv. Du och jag känner varandra, vi är familj, och inte uppväxt där, hade vi varit det skulle du aldrig fått veta att jag är en SN. Nania vet inte om mig, och hon vet inte att jag vet om henne. Bara tack vare Speedwing vet jag om det. Jag skulle märka även henne. Hon skulle märka mig, men märkte en docka, innan hon upptäckte sitt misstag, och flydde. Hon tror inte att hon blev sedd av mig."

"Vet du hur hon klarade sina tester?"

"Nej, bara hon själv och hennes mästare, som jag tror är samma som är min mästare."

"Har hon _magi_?"

"Ja, men inte samma typ som vi har, kanske fel uttryckt, hon lär sig använda sin magi som _ninja_."

"Vad är det för skillnad mellan _ninja_ och _svart ninja_?"

"Egentligen inte mycket, en ninja är en egentligen en _samuraj_ i botten och lär sig även att arbeta dolt. Samuraj är mer en titel på en som kan hantera svärden och är i tjänst hos en områdeshärskare helt öppet, medan _ninja_ är något _dolt_. Alla vet att de finns, men ingen ska veta vem som är det. Om en områdeschef kommer i stridigheter med en granne är det samurajerna som utkämpar stridigheterna helt öppet. Men om _ninjas_ blir inblandad så smyger de om natten, ingen ser något annat än resultatet på morgonen, om allt gick rätt. En _svart ninja_, är inte samuraj, och kommer aldrig att bli det heller."

"Hogwarts kommer inte att förbli sig likt. Har du några _kontrakt_ på gång nu?"

"Egentligen många, Fudge, är en av dem, men han ska avslöjas, inte dödas. Dumbledore är du skyldig en del, liksom jag, men han är inte dömd till döden. Däremot dödsätarna, Voldemorts hantlangare, dem har jag internationell _handlingsfrihet_ med, bara jag inte ertappas med en rykande pistol för att tala amerikanska. Alltså, de internationella har deklarerat Voldemort som samhällsfara, och alla som han har märkt ska elimineras."

"Så vasst, varför."

"De har haft några i förhör. Allt pekar på att ingen kan ta märket mot sin vilja och leva, sätts märket på en som inte bekänner sin magi och sitt liv till honom dör den medan märket etablerar sig. Den som efter att ha märkts vänder sig mot honom, dör inom ett dygn under mycket starka plågor."

"Är det helt säkert?"

"Amrisarna säger det. Föresten, jag tror de kommer att jaga råttor, hos Weasley's i sommar. Det var en av de rödhåriga som hade den där råttan som jag nämnde om. Hoppas de tar honom levande och förhör honom korrekt."

"Alltså, vi är klara för ett par veckor i Kyoto då?"

"Ja, vi äter middag hos Rosmerta i kväll och så köper vi transport av Gringotts sent i morgon kväll, så kommer vi till Kyoto i gryningen i övermorgon."

"Okej."

—

"Hur gick det för dig cassanova?" Undrade Sirius när de kommit hem igen.

"Som jag sa, efter att jag hade ett par dagar med TaHiah, så fick jag äntligen köpa den där staven, 98 procent mätte han upp mig på den. Han sa att han aldrig hade tänkt släppa den till en europé med mindre än 100 procent acceptans från den. En japan av rang kunde ha köpt den med 25 procent. Men den med högst före mig var på 14, några andra hade kommit upp i 8. Han nästan grät när han överlämnade den till mig. Att jag talade japanska med honom hela tiden var förmodligen det som avgjorde. Nå, kanske det var det som gjorde att han gjorde mig till _blodsbroder_. Det gör att han, och jag, kan anse mig som japanes — också."

"Okej, det var staven, föresten hur mycket?"

"Staven — gratis, hans sondotter Nania, två miljoner. Bara därför att de måste _köpa loss_ henne från det första kontraktet. Någon hade hunnit före, och det var en 45-årig köpman. Men nu har jag kontrakt med henne, och jag såg att hon log när de talade om det för henne."

"Är du inte orolig att du blir _utköpt_ också."

"Jag har klarat ut att det handlar om minst 25 miljoner innan jag ens kan tänka mig att diskutera saken. Och jag kan säga att det verkade falla i god jord där. För det visar hur jag värdesätter deras dotter. Först att jag plockade upp den summan, för att få köpa loss henne från kontraktet förstummade dem, och när jag sedan satte mitt golv för förhandling hickade de till. Men, hon stannar kvar i familjen och fortsätter sin utbildning där tills vidare, och jag betalar för henne under tiden, både mat, kläder och annat som hon behöver, hon är i princip min nu."

"Så du kan göra vad du vill med henne?"

"Nä, om jag besudlar henne, har jag vanärat familjen, det dömer både henne och mig till döden. Men hennes _plikt_ är att _lyda_ mig. Det är deras sätt, att jag kommer att lära henne _vårt sätt_, är en sak mellan henne och mig, senare."

"Då är det kanske på plats att gratulera då."

"För _Staff off Mandarin_ eller _Nania_?"

"För båda. Men säg mig varför köpte du en standardkoffert när du redan har en utsökt sådan?"

"Du kanske märkte att jag dessutom fyllde på med _standarduppsättningen_ för en förstaårselev. Jag funderade länge på att låsa in en boggart i den. Men jag har det en elev får, och ska — ha, ett djur, en kungskobra. Det är visserligen bara en frammanad, och med order att _skrämmas_ inte bitas. Och påstår de något om att ormen är utanför de djur som nämns, så får jag förklara att det inte ens är ett djur, utan an magisk komposition. Efter ett intrång i den kofferten och ett möte med ormen misstänker jag att jag får ha den i fred. Det tog lite tid att få till _länkningen_, den som gör att när locket öppnas, så ser jag med ormens ögon, och hör det som sägs där."

"Hur har du kunnat lära dig allt sånt där?"

"När jag mediterar, kan jag gå in i ett andra steg, där saknar jag såna begränsningar som tidsflöde. Det tog ett tag innan jag förstod det, men efter det går jag alltid över i två steg i meditationen. För att läsa en bok bläddrar jag sida för sida långsamt, medan jag låter ögonen _se_ sidorna. Sedan mediterar jag och går över till ett astralt medvetande, där låter jag det medvetandet meditera och gå över i det jag kallar _kärnform_, Där återkallar jag minnet av boksidorna, och _läser_ texten, där kan jag vara och öva i det som motsvarar dagar. Sedan går jag tillbaks till astrala medvetandet, och från det tillbaks till kroppsjaget. Och vaknar kanske fem minuter efter att jag började min meditation. Dessutom, kan jag ha sovit mig otrött i kärnformen, innan jag går tillbaks. Då är jag pigg och utvilad trots att jag kunde vara trött på gränsen till medvetslöshet innan jag började meditera."

"När fasiken lärde du dig sådana konster?"

"När jag läste "_Stora Boken om Tillvarons Natur_" i Tasch-MaHal."

"Tacsh Mal?"

"Tasch-HaHal, det är ett bibliotek i astrala tillvaron, du kan bara komma dit i astral form."

"Okej okej, du klarar det, men sluta försök förklara, det går redan runt för mig."

"Som du vill, inte mitt fel att Dursleys tvingade mig att söka mig inåt istället för att prata med mig som vanligt. Hade du struntat i att jaga råttor och i stället tagit hand om mig då, då hade du sluppit Azkaban, och jag hade sluppit Dursley's."

"Ja, men du . . . utan Dursley's skulle du aldrig ha mött dina föräldrar på det sätt du gjorde, och du skulle inte ha fått veta om horcruxen, eller fått hjälp att neutralisera dem, eller dig själv för den delen. Så på sätt och vis är du den du är . . . _tack vare_ dem."

"På sätt och vis, men jag minns tiden där på ett sätt jag inte vill att andra ska behöva uppleva."

"Okej, jag ska inte insistera, men vi vet nu att Voldi finns där ute. Och att Tom Riddle, egentligen är oskyldig, just därför att Voldi invaderade honom och tog över den kroppen. Men hur ska vi kunna rädda Tom?"

"Tom är död, han dog egentligen i samband med att Voldi tog över kroppen. Jag tror inte . . . föresten nej. Tom Riddle är död, dog han inte tidigare dog han när Voldi tappade sin kroppsliga form. Det som finns kvar av Voldi är rester av ett förtätat själsfragment. Han kan inte återfödas som vanligt, det har han inte gjort på århundraden. Han kunde ha gjort det innan han delade upp sin själ i fragment — förut, men inte nu längre. Så egentligen gjorde han oss en tjänst, äntligen kan han elimineras, för första gången på något tusental år."

"Har han verkligen funnits så länge?"

"Frågan är hur länge _vi_ har funnits, Sirius Black, och Harry Potter, är inte gamla, men de själar vi har, de har förut varit andra kroppsliga personer. Men Jaget inom både dig och mig och alla andra, är mycket gamla, skillnaden är att jag inte har stängt kopplingen tillbaks till mitt _astrala jag_, men för att _passa in_ måste jag också fungera som kroppslig individ."

"Ja, försök att inte fördjupa dig i den teorin inne på Hogwarts. Dessutom, när du börjar där, har du problem med någon lärare se till att du själv inte svarar tillbaks, använd den japanska underordnade känslan i dig. Se och hör, _men tig_. Efteråt, kan vi kalla till ett möte med styrelsen."

"Ja — vi har talat om det några gånger nu, jag kan dina förmaningar utantill sedan en tid."

"Jag vill inte att du ska råka illa ut där."

"Men du menar att jag ska gå där — varför?"

"Det är där dina föräldrar och jag gick, går du där så etablerar du dina rötter. Just nu är du rotlös, du har inga egentliga barndomsminnen att falla tillbaks på. Inga unga vänner du har växt upp tillsammans med. När du blivit 50 år eller så, då kommer du att tänka tillbaks på dina barnaår. Dursley´s är förhoppningsvis glömda, men vad har du mer — Goblins, okej — de är helt okej, men vad mer, ett kringflackande. Här är chansen för dig att få en fast punkt i tillvaron. Något att ha som utgångspunkt längre fram i livet, framför allt när du kommer till den punkt i livet att du helst sitter i din gungstol på verandan och sakta gungar medan röken från din pipa ritar streck i luften medan du gungar och tittar ut över det du har framför dig. — Det är DÅ, du tänker tillbaks till din tid på Hogwarts, då tänker du på att där gick dina föräldrar före dig, där gick dina barn, och dina barnbarn."

"Det var — _stort tänkt_ — av dig, men det ligger något i det du säger. Alla som växer upp i en kärnfamilj, de har sina rötter där, med sina föräldrar, syskon och grannar och deras barn, och så. Ja när du säger det, ett år med mor och far, sen fyra år hos Dursley's sen fem år hos goblins, en del av den tiden mer med dig, än dem men också rätt stor del av den tiden har jag varit själv. Så alla andra skolor är en ny plats, och inget med koppling bakåt, jag tror jag förstår vad du menar nu, tack för att du påpekade det."

"Det lilla jag kan bidra med ger jag gärna. Vad vill du göra sista veckan före Hogwarts nu då?"

"Kan vi vara vid Medelhavet och bada, bara slappna av, och ha det skönt."

"Visst, Spanien, Italien, Grekland — eller något annat ställe du hellre vill?"

"Franska Rivieran, om du nu inte är rädd för att träffa han den där mannen du försökte charma hans fru för."

"Du lägger då allt på minnet också, Franska Rivieran — okej."

"Hej, har du brev till mig?" Sa Mark till den vita fågeln som landade på hans axel.

—

_Bästa Harry_

_Jag, . . . dom har sagt till mig att du saknas, och att ingen har lyckats hitta dig. Jag var god vän med din mor, inte många andra visste om det, men hon berättade en del saker men hon förstod att hon kanske aldrig skulle få möjlighet att förklara vissa saker för dig, därför har jag saker som är till dig._

_När jag var in till Diagongränden för att göra ett ärende till Dumbledore, tittade jag in på djuraffären, och råkade tänka på dig, och att jag skulle vilja ge dig en present inför Hogwarts, men då du saknades och inte ens Dumbledore kunde hitta dig var möjligheten inte stor. Då kom den här fina fågeln ner till mig, och jag förstod._

_Därför är hon din, och när du kommer till Hogwarts så sök upp mig, jag har något att ge dig — från din mor._

_Rebus Hagrid_

_Förvaltare av Hogwarts nycklar._

—

"Sirius, vi har ett problem. — läs."

"Jag ser det, men det finns en lösning, skriv några stilprov, och lär dig en ny stil som _Harry Potter_. Så sänder du ett brev tillbaks till Hagrid, och talar om att du _inte_ kommer till Hogwarts, utan finns _utomlands_, men om det ändå är så att du ska ha det din mor lämnade och om det är möjligt att, — vad heter fågeln?"

"Hed . . . Hedwieg . . . Hedwig, jo Hedwig är det."

"Okej. Om det är möjligt att Hedwig kan ta med det till dig. Om det inte går, be honom lämna det till Gringotts, som kan förmedla det. Sen får vi se till att Hedwig inte flyger omkring på Hogwarts, eller här."

"Okej. Så du är Hedwig du, — " Harry gjorde om sig till Speedwing.

- - Hewdig kan vi tala så här? - -

- - Ja min Harry, du är annorlunda än jag, stora mannen känner mycket för dig - -

- - Hedwig, jag ska inte kännas som Harry Potter, då _stora mannen_ sände dig till Harry Potter, så visar det att Harry finns. Jag har försökt att inte visa det. Därför kan du inte visa att vi känner varandra. - -

- - Hedwig förstå. Inte visa, inte vara på stort hus med dig. Stanna hos stora man. Tillsammans kan vi flyga - - - visst - -

- - Ja, så här kan vi flyga tillsammans. - -

- - Bra. - -

- - När du kommer till stor man, med brev från _Harry_, måste du se ut som att du har flugit långt och är mycket trött, vila mycket innan du vänder tillbaks. Nu ska vi åka till annat ställe en vecka — kom med. - -

Harry ändrade tillbaks till människoform.

"Tydligen är Hagrid halvjätten jag sett som Speedwing förut, han måste vara det med den storleken, hon kallar honom för _stor man_. Och hon förstår att inte komma till mig med brev till Harry Potter. Ta du dig till Rivieran, Hedwig och jag flyger dit, vi ses där nere"

"MARK — du har inte den uthålligheten för det ännu, Tänk på att du måste över kanalen."

"Jag hade inga problem att flyga längre sträckor i Japan, det tar oss ett par dagar som vanlig flygning, men jag tror att vår nya vän har lite expresskvalité, det är det jag vill testa. Jag kan teleportera mig i luften som Speedwing, 10 miles i ett hopp, kanske 5 hopp i minuten alltså 50 miles i minuten, slår du det som hund?"

"Transferera heter det, och — NEJ, jag kan inte transferera som hund."

"Jag tror inte att jag transfererar, utan mer teleporterar, det kommer sig av att jag använder astralt transportsätt för en del av mig, och sedan tunnar ut mig där jag har min materiella kropp, för att sedan förtäta den omkring min astrala kropp, det tar några sekunder att göra det."

"Okej, men resultatet är detsamma."

"Vi kallar väl det då, även om jag har vissa synpunkter på det. Men vitsen är att det går snabbare att komma fram så, än att _flyga_ hela sträckan. Så om även Hedwig kan det, är vi där på några ögonblick. Ses där nere." Sa Marry/Mark och hoppade upp och ändrade till sin falkform, varpå både Speedwing och Hedwig flög ut och försvann i fjärran.

—

- - Känner du inte igen mig min vän? - -

- - Något är bekant, men jag kan inte placera det. - -

- - Du märkte mig, men jag kunde inte märka dig. Och jag flydde i panik. - -

- - Nania? - -

- - Ja min Harry, det tog tid för mig att hitta dig här. - -

- - Du har sökt mig - -

- - Ja, sedan du _köpte_ mig från han de skulle gifta bort mig med visste jag att jag skulle söka upp dig. Farfar har förklarat för mig att vi hör ihop. Han är glad för oss. Han vet var jag är, han har fått mig att gå på Hogwarts, med min trolovade. - -

- - Jag är glad för det, jag visste inte hur jag skulle kunna ordna det själv, men när du är här är det perfekt, mitt hjärta ler. - -

- - Mitt också min vän - -

- - Hur kunde du veta att Hagrid sökte något till mig? - -

- - I den här formen 'förstår' jag människor på ett sätt, men stora mannen, tänker . . tänker inte som andra, jag 'visste' att det var till dig utan att jag visste namn - -

- - Så du hittade dina 'mål' som Hedwig, och jag som 'Speedwing', som är mitt namn i den här formen. Kan du teleportera dig i luften ? - -

- - Ja, jag lärde mig det efter att du var hos oss senast. Jag såg hur du gjorde när du flög så oerhört fort, att jag förstod att det var något annat du gjorde, så jag sökte på det och lärde mig av en eldfenix, de och vi gör olika, men det är samma typ av förflyttning, de använder eld, vi använder luft som element. - -

- - Bra, kan du följa mig, så tar vi en snabb resa dit. - -

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 4**

Mark och Nania gick tillsammans genom passagen till perrong 9 3/4, i god tid innan avgång. Dels hade de båda sina _privata_ koffertar krympta på sig, medan de dessutom hade sina skolkoffertar som alla andra nya, och de flesta övriga också.

De satte sig i en tom kupé och snart började tåget fyllas, och snart kom två andra flickor också med asiatiskt utseende och satte sig.

"Hej, jag är Chu Chang, hon här är Su Li, hon ska börja sitt första år på Hogwarts." Sa de på engelska. Och Mark svarade på sin engelska som han hade tränat att ha en brytning på.

"Haii, jeg ar . . er Mark Parker, och hon er Nania TaHiah, min trolovade."

"Japansk?"

"Ja, hon er hel japanska, jak . . . jeg er japansk blodsbroder. Vente . jeg ta ny magi." Sa Mark och riktade sitt _eminenta_ trollspö mot sig och sa en japansk besvärjelse. "Nu, nu bör jag kunna tala bättre några dagar. Naia, jag gör en på dig också." . . . "Nu ska vi kunna tala bättre, jag tänkte inte på att den hade fejdat ut så mycket. Efter några veckors användning så blir verkan av den permanent." Förklarade Mark.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni kommer till Hogwarts, ni borde kunna gå i Kyoto, som är den bästa i världen."

"Sant det, och vi har båda gått några år i förberedande där. Men min far har uppdrag i Europa nu en tid framåt och då följer vi barn med. Än du då, varför går inte du där . . . hmmm Chang och Li . . inte japanskt. Kina?" hon nickade. "Då förstår jag att du inte kommer in där. Jag kan komma in _trots_ att jag har europeisk far, men mor dog när jag var ung, därför räknas jag som europé, men som blodsbroder med en ärofull man kan jag räkna mig som japansk också."

..

Under samtalet lämnade Mark ut sin _uppdiktade_, och delvis sanna livshistoria. Han förstod att den skulle sprida sig själv utan hans egen hjälp på Hogwarts. Det undslapp dem också att Mark, som hade fått ögonen på Nania hade upptäckt att hon redan hade fått kontrakt, och att han hade löst det, och vad han hade betalt. Förstod han rätt, skulle Chu, förklara för alla att det innebar att om de bar hand på Nania, att det skulle kosta deras familjer — åtskilligt mer än de kunde svara upp för.

Inga incidenter hände, och Mark och Nania fick veta mycket om Ravenclaw's elevhus varför de tre bestämde sig för att göra vad de kunde för att komma in där. Mark hade kommit på att han skulle sorteras efter Nania, och se till att de hamnade i samma hus som henne.

Chu såg till att de tre nya togs väl om hand under resan, och att de bytte om till Hogwartsuniformen i god till före ankomsten. De blev något förvånade över att både Nania och Mark ogenerat bytte om samtidigt, när de sedan såg att de två andra inte hade börjat byta om utan tittade generat på varandra frågade mark, "Oj — har vi gjort något fel?"

"Nej, det är . . . ovanligt, att pojkar och flickor byter om tillsammans."

"Oj, ska jag gå ut medan ni . . . "

"Nej, det behövs inte." Sa de och bytte om de också men de såg till att se vad Mark tittade på och förvånades över att han inte reagerade det minsta på dem, eller tittade mot dem eller markerade att han tittade bort. Vid ett tillfälle hade Chu sagt något, då tittade han henne i ögonen, trots att delar av hennes kropp saknade utstyrsel.

"Säg mig, hur kommer det sig att du inte _reagerar_ på när vi bytte om?"

"Varför skulle jag göra det? Ni är ni, jag är jag. När man bor inpå varandra lär man sig att se utan att se, att höra utan att höra. Jag har sett fler nakna kvinnokroppar än jag kan räkna, men vad spelar det för roll, de är de, och inget jag ska bry mig om."

"Det är inte så vanligt här, bara så ni vet det. Nania, klä aldrig av dig inför andra pojkar, än din . . . man."

"Vi är inte gifta ännu, men tack, jag har att lära mig ännu."

"Se, nu saktar vi ner, jag och vi andra som inte är hit första gången åker i vagnarna som många tror går av sig själv, men vi som har sett någon _dö_, vi ser testralerna som drar dem. Ni tre, åker båt över, hoppas ni alla tre kommer till mitt elevhus."

En stor man, som Mark hade sett förut vid sina besök som Speedwing kallade förstaårseleverna till sig. Det var han som förde dem över sjön, och Chu hade rätt, det var verkligen en syn att komma runt och se slottet över vattnet.

Sen var det sortering och första _viktiga_ händelsen på det var att Nania kom till Hufflepuff, det var en besvikelse. Men när han tänkte igenom husförutsättningarna, Nania var lojal, och hårt arbetande. Alltså gällde det att snabbt ställa om sig själv. Arbeta _hårt_ för att nå målet, och vara oerhört _lojal_, men mot vad, spelade mindre roll.

"PARKER MARK." Ropades upp, det var hans tur.

++ _Parker? Är det inte Potter? + Ah - jag ser, vi säger väl det då Parker. Slytherin är ditt bästa val. . . VA?_ + +

'_Nej, jag är verkligt lojal, och jag kan arbeta hårt för att nå mina mål. Så Hufflepuff är mitt mål.'_

++_ Jag märker det, du har mod för en Gryffindor, och läslust som Ravenclaw, men - - du får som du vill ++_ "**Hufflepuff"** Ropade hatten ut.

Su hade hamnat i Ravenclaw, det han sedan reagerade på var att ännu en rödhåring sorterades, Gryffindor, de hade fyra som såg ut att vara bröder där nu. En av dem hade haft råttan. Den fanns inte längre kvar, den hade infångats, och förhörts av _de internationella_ och bara timmar efter att han hade överlämnats till det engelska ministeriet var Peter Pettigrew på rymmen, men det hade tystats ned.

Alla som jobbade med det var nu övertygade om att ministeriet var hårt infiltrerat av Voldis anhängare. De hade haft tre olika förhör med Pettigrew, ett komplett där de hade frågat allt de kunde utan risk för att han dog på grund av märkesmagin. Men det var bara för det sista, det som frågade specifikt om Sirius Black, och hans egen inblandning i affären Potter som avskrifter av protokollen överlämnades samtidigt med Pettigrew till de engelska aurorerna.

Men inte ens det hjälpte dem att öppet i media förklara att Sirius Black var oskyldig. Hela tiden försökte gruppen som jobbade mot Voldi, hitta vilka som var involverad i vad. Mycket pekade på Fudge själv, men han kunde omöjligt vara ensam om det. Förmodligen fanns det flera individuella grupper som hade sina egna intressen att skydda.

Nu kunde de inte lita på någon av aurorerna längre, bland dem fanns det minst en, som hade fel lojalitet. Samtidigt började det skönjas ännu en front, Fudge kontra Dumbledore. Fudge var rent fientlig mot Dumbledore, medan Dumbledore snarare verka tycka illa om Fudge men nöjde sig med honom _i brist på bättre_. Därför gick det att anta att det fanns alltför många med inflytande i ministeriets kretsar som borde vara på arkebuseringslistan, frågan vara bara vilka.

Allt det hade Harry fått veta av Sirius, innan han satte sig på tåget. Det hade tagit honom tre sekunder efter att han mött Draco, att klara ut hans kvalitéer, _en som inget berättigande har_. Men han var ingen domare, men det kunde ju alltid komma upp någon orsak längs vägen. Att Draco hade hamnat i Slytherin skulle göra det lättare att hålla honom ifrån sig.

—

Efter sista lektionen på fredag talade Mark om för sin elevhusföreståndarinna att han och hans gemål skulle ta veckoslutet tillsammans med hans far, som var hemma över veckoslutet. Och innan hon hunnit protestera färdigt hade han förstorat _sin egen_ kvast och Nania hoppade upp bakom honom, och de försvann mot Hogsmeade .

—

"Nå mina vänner, vad tycker ni om Hogwarts?" Undrade Clark/Sirius.

"Trolldrycksläraren – en självgod tönt. Och mer övervakare över självständig tillverkning av något. En lärare borde lära oss att brygga just den saken. Så — nej, han är ingen lärare. Vidare Binn, i historia. Det är mer engagerande att lyssna på Nordkoreas diktators programförklaringar än att höra Binn en lektion. Jag överväger att begära bort Astronomi, därför att det saknar behov, vi läser inte astrologi, och vi behöver det inte för att navigera längre. Och välja bort Snape, inte trolldryckstillverkning som sådan , utan välja bort den _personen_. Likaså välja bort Binn, i grunden är det av samma orsak, men detaljerna är lite olika. Naia?"

"Jag tycker lika, örtläran är helt ny för mig, det är bara några enstaka växter ni har lika som oss, men han den svarthårige, han får det att gå kalla kårar på ryggen. Binn, är väl okej, om han bara kunde prata så man inte somnar."

"Tack, jag tar upp det med rektorn, nästa vecka fortsätter ni i de ämnena, men märker ni att Snape ger er mer problem, säg till direkt. De tider ni frigör, måste ni visa att ni kan tillgodogöra er trolldryckstillverkning på egen hand. Historia är också en sak, men ni kan välja _internationell_ historia, de böckerna skaffar jag åt er. Jag ska agera att ni slipper astronomi, och ersätter den med elementär asiatisk runmagi."

Harry visade brevet han skrev till Hagrid för Sirius och Nania.

"Du skulle passa bra som Slytherin. Hur jag än läser det där är allt sant, så när som att du är här. Och utan att säga var du finns, så kommer alla som läser det att tro att du är långt bort. Det ger också Naia tillfälle att vara här som Hedwig och du kan flyga med henne som Speedwing."

"Ska jag lämna det till honom i morgon?"

"Jo, jag tror det blir bra, sen flyger du upp till tornet vi satt på, jag väntar där, de har sett mig runt Hogwarts redan förra året. Jag kan visa dig runt på ställen som vi fåglar lätt kan komma till."

—

Det var på lördag morgon som Hagrid fick ett brev från Harry, av en till synes mycket trött Hedwig.

—

_Hej Hagrid,_

_Tack för att du lät Gringotts skicka mors saker till mig. Det kändes att få läsa hennes dagbok. Och tack för bilderna också. Vad har de andra sagt när du sänder brev till mig, jag har förstått att Dumbledore inte hittade mig._

_Men snälla, ta hand om Hedwig ett par dagar, hon har så himla långt att flyga med våra brev. Jag sa till henne att hon kan stanna någon vecka i trakten där innan hon kommer hem igen, låt henne flyga fritt, det gör hon här._

_Dessutom, är hon så smart att hon inte bär med sig spårningsmagi, eller flyttnycklar. Känner hon minsta magi från breven gör hon allt hon kan för att bli av med dem ute över något vatten. Så kommer hon hem utan brev vet jag inte om du har sänt brev med magi på, eller om hon kom iväg utan._

_Nej — jag är inte intresserad av att vända tillbaks till England. Jag vet vad Albus och ert ministerium gjorde med Sirius. Albus visste om att Sirius var oskyldig, men lät honom ändå hamna i Azkaban — det glömmer jag inte i första taget._

_Jag har också läst i tidningarna här att Sirius rentvåtts internationellt och att den som verkligen förrådde oss var Peter Pettigrew och han överlämnades till ministeriet, och de lät honom rymma, efter någon timme. Så länge ni har det styret hos er håller jag mig så långt bort från er det bara går._

_Tack för Hedwig, hon är en riktig vän. Bättre än du någonsin kan ana._

_På sätt och vis är det Dumbledores orsak att Dursley's dog. Långsökt kanske, men ändå. Just för att de skämde bort Dudley så otroligt spårade det ur för dem, och de skämde bort honom just för att håna mig. Jag var där därför att Dumbledore tvingade er andra att godta att jag skulle vara där och misshandlas. Naturligtvis har han bortförklaringar till det, men jag VET hur det var att vara där._

_Nå det var lite härifrån_

_Sköt om dig och bli inte orolig ifall Hedwig flyger iväg en vecka eller två, jag har lovat henne att göra det, och stäng för guds skull inte in henne, hon behöver sträcka på sina vingar om hon ska kunna flyga hit efter någon eller några veckors paus._

_Harry Potter_

—

Naturligtvis blev det uppståndelse på Hogwarts, när två förstaårselever klev av ett ämne helt, ändrade ett och valde att enbart läsa självstudier i ett tredje.

Men Snape visste efter Clark Parkers förklaring, att om han satte igång att jaga de två, skulle det tas upp på ett extra inkallat styrelsemöte. Så Snape förstod att tiga och svälja. Men när tre veckor ytterligare hade gått hade hela Hufflepuff, och hela Ravenclaw anslutit sig till Mark och Nanias självstudier i trolldryckstillverkning. Det gav ringar på vattnet, och naturligtvis kom det reportrar från _The Profet_.

Det enda svar de fick från Mark och Nania var "_Inga kommentarer_."

Däremot fanns det andra som hade kommentarer, och när Gryffindors elever, nå, nästan alla Gryffindors elever dessutom ville ansluta sig till _studiegruppen_ kunde inte styrelsen undvika att börja ifrågasätta saker.

Det bästa för Mark var att Neville Longbottoms kontakt med Severus Snape sa _allt_ som behövde sägas. Alla Gryffindors elever visste vad det betydde att ha Snape som lärare.

Men saker blev värre än så, Dumbledore hade hoppats att firandet av _Voldemorts försvinnande_ som sammanföll med alla helgons dag skulle ta udden av uppståndelsen men det avbröts tvärt när Quirrell kom inrusande och skrek. "Ett troll nere i korridirerna." Varpå han föll ihop.

"Mark! En av Gryffindors tjejer är nog kvar på en av toaletterna på andra våningen, och gråter. En av de andra sa visst något elakt om henne. Vi måste . . "

"Följ de andra till grupprummet, jag kollar upp det, du vet hur."

"Okej, sköt om dig, och kom tillbaks fort."

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 5**

Snabbt aktiverade han sin _ninjaamulett_, det gjorde honom så gott som osynlig i dagsljus, men absolut omöjlig att upptäcka i skuggorna. Ett par snabba vingslag och han flög upp, nu skulle han för första gången försöka lokalisera någon han aldrig hade haft närmare kontakt med. Han hade sett henne, men aldrig talat med henne.

Hennes skrik i panik hjälpte. Hennes magi sände ut en våg av energi och det ledde honom rätt direkt. Trollet hade redan hunnit svänga sin klubba och rasera övre hälften av sittbåsen. Nu verkade han rikta in sig på det som krälade på golvet i ett av dem.

Två kastdolkar bakifrån, en i vardera knät räckte för att få trollet att ändra sig. När dess huvud hade vänts om för att titta bakom sig sände Mark ytterligare två dolkar, men nu var det ögonen som var målet. Det långsamma trollet hade ingen möjlighet att undvika de två snabba stålen. Med ett fruktansvärt skri virvlade den runt, och med skadorna i knäna kunde den inte längre hålla sig upprätt utan föll. Det gav Mark möjlighet att använda sin katana. Medan trollet föll, svingade Mark sin klinga underifrån och skilde trollets huvud från resten av kroppen.

När han var helt klar på att all fara var över, kallade han in sina dolkar igen och skyndade sig ut därifrån, utanför förvandlade han sig till sin svarta orm, och försvann i skuggorna. Inte en sekund för sent, för springande steg närmade sig snabbt.

"Där inne måste det vara." Hörde han det som måste vara professor McGonagall.

"Måtte hon fortfarande vara vid liv, det är så skrämmande tyst där." Hörde han nästa röst, rektorn.

Innanför dörren stannade de mållösa. Innan McGonagall flämtade fram. "Förken Granger?"

"Här professor."

"Hur är du skadad?"

"Bara lite skrubbsår, och kanske nåt smått från väggarna, annars är jag hel."

"Vad hände med trollet?"

"Jag vet inte, jag låg på golvet och pressade mig ner så gott jag kunde, sen hörde jag skriket, och sen kikade jag upp, då låg den där."

"Vem gjorde det?"

"Jag vet inte, från att jag dök ner på golvet sekunderna innan överdelen av båset splittrades tills ni kom in kan det inte ha gått mer än . . . högst en halv minut, säkert mycket mindre."

"Gu vare nådig, men vem kan fälla ett troll så där. Snittytan saknar magisk signatur, se här, två sticksår, och ögonen har också . . . Vad sa du, högst en halv minut?"

"Ja, men säkert kanske bara 10 till 15 sekunder."

"Någon, kommer in bakom trollet, ger honom två skador i knäna, trollet vänder sig om, får ögonen utstuckna, och blir halshuggen. Allt på bara . . . allt under tjugo sekunder. Vad har vi med att göra?" Rektorn svalde några gånger.

"ALBUS - vad tänker du på?"

"Det finns bara en sak — en enda sak jag kan komma på."

"Och det är?"

"En samuraj, men den skulle ha stannat kvar. Den skulle aldrig ha kunnat hinna undan innan vi kom. Det enda som återstår är — _en erfaren ninja_. "

"Ninja? " Undrade Snape som just kom in. Så såg han trollet. "Är den död?"

"Mycket död Severus, ingen magi, stål, svart stål."

"Vad talar du om Albus?"

"Minerva, kan du ta med fröken Granger till sjukavdelningen och få hennes skador tillsedda."

"Ja, kom här fröken Granger."

"Albus — svart stål — ninja. Vad talar du om?"

"Någon som är utbildad i japansk lönnmördarteknik, en mycket avancerad form, och en som är i mästarklass. En som kan eliminera ett troll på mindre än en halv minut. Det är vad jag talar om. Flickan Granger såg ingen, vi kom ögonblicken efter att vi hörde hans skrik. Lägg till tre sekunder för att han ska mista huvudet, och vi är här inom 10 sekunder efter det. Och vi ser ingen. Den som gjorde det är inte här längre. Någon kan komma hit, fixa trollet och försvinna, mitt framför ögonen på oss, utan att vi ens sett något av det. Det Severus, är vad vi har här, är det någon som saknas?"

"Ingen av lärarkåren, vi var alla där, alla eleverna utom hon Granger är i sina grupprum."

"De enda jag kan komma på är att våra _internationella_ kan ha någon beskyddare."

"Hon Chang, Li eller Taia ?

"Chang och Li är från Kina, medan TaHiah är japansk. Hennes trolovade är internationell så det räcker. Han är så mycket japansk trots att han är europé att han har acceptans från skolan i Kyoto, det säger mig att han har status där."

"Han som startat den här karusellen med självstudier. Djävla _statushoppa_, jag ska ta och läxa upp honom så snart jag ser han."

"Severus, du gör det på egen risk, du är redan ni blåsväder som det är nu."

"Jag har mina sätt."

—

Tre dagar senare vid middagsmålet hände något med Snape, hans kropp slutade att vara aktiv. "Minerva, visst är det lika som en som är dementorkysskt?" Sa rektor Dumbledore plötsligt.

"Albus — vad händer?"

"Jag vet inte, jag borde ha sett om en dementor kommit in här."

"Vad annars kan orsaka det där?"

"Hmm . . . jag vill inte tänka på den möjligheten, än mindre tala om den, _här_. Senare."

Severus Snape sändes till St. Mungos efter en stunds fundering.

—

"Mark?" Sa Nania.

"Senare — på park åtta, klockan sju."

—

- - Vad hände i matsalen ? - -

- - Han använde aktiv mental sökning på mig, det jag såg i honom räckte för att godta den internationella domen om dödasätare. Jag sög ur hans medvetande och låste in det i ett av mina mentala rum. Själen hans är kvar i honom, men inte hans medvetande, han överlever inte på egen hand. Tar de hand om honom och tvångs matar honom kan han leva, ganska länge eftersom hans autonoma motorik finns kvar. Det är hans _medvetna_ handlingar som är borttagna. Han minns vad han har gjort, om de kan få kontakt med honom. - -

- - Varför - -

- - Han är ute efter en orsak att skada oss, skada dej för att komma åt mej. Han har inga som helst problem med att skada dig, skulle han komma på att det skadar mig genom att låta hela Slytherins elevkår våldta dig, skulle han inte tveka på att ordna det heller. Nej, han har inget på en skola för barn att göra. - -

- - Det räcker som orsak för mig. Ska du släppa ut hans medvetna sedan? - -

- - Nej, det håller på att förstöras, långsamt, därför att jag samtidigt vill ha de bevis vi kan behöva från hans medvetna, så jag separerar ut och sparar hans minne. Det ger mig också alla hans kunskaper, om magi och trolldrycker. Jag har inte _övat_ så att jag har färdigheterna, men kunskapen har jag, jag ska dela med mig till dig, när jag har filtrerat kunskapen ren från honom. - -

- - Quirrell är en annan som jag känner mig olustig inför. - -

- - Ja, jag fick möjlighet att känna doft på honom när jag gick förbi, jag är säker på att det var han som släppte ut trollet. Han har fler än ett medvetande, jag tror han är besatt. Det kan vara så att det är Voldi själv som är här. - -

- - Är du säker? - -

- - Nej, men jag har ingen annan förklaring. - -

- - Är alla _detaljerna_ - - omhändertagna? - -

- - Vi tror det, men han måste få egen kropp innan han kan elimineras. Nu blir han kroppsfri vålnad igen när Quirre dör, om det nu är han å inte ännu en som vi måste ta hand om. - -

- - Är det möjligt? - -

- - Jo - tyvärr. Hey jag tror det är snabba lägen, någon söker någon av oss. Kom så fort du kan. - -

Med det tonade Speedwing bort, och Mark tonade fram i ett mörkt hörn i biblioteket. Han tog med boken han höll i handen och lånade den med sig. Sedan gick han tillsammans med Hannah och Susan tillbaks till grupprummet i elevhuset.

"Där är du ju Parker, var har du varit? Rektorn har frågat efter dig." Det var husföreståndaren Spraut.

"Susan, heter det _bibliotek_ vi kom ifrån?"

"Ja Mark, det heter bibliotek."

"Tack Susan Jo professor, Susan här säger att det heter bibliotek där jag var, så då var det i biblioteket jag var."

"Var är din gemål?"

"Oj — måste jag alltid veta var hon är — då måste jag se till att tala om för henne att jag ska ha henne nära mig HELA TIDEN. Faktiskt, jag vet inte var hon är."

"Ah — Mark så du är tillbaks från biblan, hittade du något om skillnaden mellan syd och nord koreanska runor?"

"Inget alls, men den här boken är intressant, Visste du att Djingis Kaan var magianvändare?"

"Nej, hur kom du på det?" Pomona väntade ut dialogen dem emellan. Det var helt klart att Nania kom från duschen.

"Min namne Poolo skriver här efter sin resa om just Djingis Kaan. Poolo var magianvändare själv, och märkte att Djingis också var det, och när de båda var det bytte de lite erfarenheter. En av svårigheterna Djingis hade var när han måste korsa en djup flod. Han lärde sina hästar att _gå på vatten_. En besvärjelse naturligtvis, men Poolo fick aldrig kläm på om det var hästarna som besvärjelsen lades på eller om det var på vattnet."

"Parker och TaHiah, rektorn vill se er båda. Snarast. _Sparris_, gäller för er tillfälligt vid hans trappa."

—

"Ah Mark och Nania. Så bra att ni kunde komma. Jag har lite jag måste tala med er om."

Harry märkte direkt vad Albus sysslade med och svarade direkt. Det tog sin modiga tid innan Dumbledore reste sig igen. Innan han ens hann säga något satte Mark igång.

"Mentala angrepp får man försvara sig mot. Du får bara **en** varning, nästa gång kan du dela rum med Snape. Och angriper du min gemål, dör du."

"Nej hör nu min bäste . . "

"Hör själv du. Snape angrep mig och trängde sig in förbi min yttre sköld som är mer en intrångsvarning än egentligt skydd. Det räckte för att klassa det som ett direkt angrepp det ger mig rätten att försvara mig. Är det kutym här att syssla med mentala angrepp på studenterna så kanske det är något aurorkåren vill veta. Var väldigt medveten om att det inte finns något i skolförordningen som ger er den rätten. Och ett mentalt angrepp får besvaras FULLT UT MENTALT. Var glad att du lever. Nå — vad ville du som var så viktigt att du tar dig rätten att angripa oss mentalt."

"Det var inget. Ni kan gå."

"IKKE. Svara nu, eller jag kallar på aurorerna."

"Vad vet du, ni, om _ninjas_?"

"Att de finns, varför frågar du?"

"Vi tror det finns en på skolan, och jag tänkte det är endera en som är efter er, eller någon annan som Chu eller Li."

"Måste den vara efter nån, kan den inte vara här för att försvara någon då?"

"Det förvisso är en möjlighet, men den borde i så fall ha tagit kontakt med oss. Var det du som — skadade Professor Snape?"

"Först ett par utklaranden. Snape är ingen lärare, och följaktligen tituleras han inte heller som professor, av mig, det har jag — och många andra deklarerat med att vi läser och lär oss bättre utan honom, än med honom. Han angrep mig som jag sa, och när han hade trängt sig in förbi min yttre mur var det min rättighet att svara offensivt, så jag låste in hans medvetna i en av mina mentala celler. Sen dess har hans medvetna vittrat bort."

"Det är ju . . . horribelt!"

"Inte mer horribelt än det jag såg i hans medvetna, hur han lurat dig att tro att han jobbat för dig medan han har fört dig bakom ljuset hela tiden. Hur han bedyrade för dig hur mycket han älskade Lily Potter och att han insåg Voldemorts sanna sida när han dödade henne. Hur han övertygade dig om att det var Sirius Black, som förrådde makarna Potter. Hur han hade hört hur Lord Voldemort hade hört den del av en profetia. När det var han själv som hade kommit med den till sin husbonde. Han valde att skylla på Black som hämnd, för att Black var den som ledde Snape mot en varulv när de gick på skolan, livsskulden han hade till James Potter, som i sista stund räddade honom försökte han slingra sig ur genom att nämna om profetian till dig kort tid innan angreppet. Han hade fått löfte av Voldemort att få Lily Potter som _leksak_. Jag är beredd att avlämna minnesbevis till den _internationella_ kommissionen, inte till den Brittiska, eller någon annan. Ja jag försvarade mig mentalt mot ett mentalt angrepp, det gjorde att jag också såg vad jag hade att göra med. Att du har sådana personer här gör att — DU ANSVARAR — för deras handlingar. Går jag igenom det långsamt kan jag nog visa aurorerna alla som Snape har torterat, och dödat, medan han har varit i din tjänst, följaktligen är DU ansvarig för de handlingarna, eftersom du har deklarerat att han står under ditt beskydd."

"Hur var det nu med ninjas — vad kan du säga om dem?" Försökte Albus byta samtalsämne med.

"Om du någon gång har en svart fjäder på din huvudkudde, så bör du sova med låsta dörrar, om ens det hjälper."

"Svart fjäder på kudden — vad betyder det?"

"Att de har ögonen på dig, och signalerar att de vet var du sover. Just att du frågar som du gör, kan vara en orsak för dem att . . . titta närmare på dig. Medan du ser oss framför dig, kanske vi ska titta på din kudde, så du inte säger att vi har sagt något efter vårt samtal."

Harry visste att Naia hade flugit in fjädern medan Albus var upptagen med att återhämta sig efter hans försök att läsa av Marks inre.

De gick in till Albus sovrum. "Nä, inget där." Skrockade Albus lättat.

"Lyft på lakanet och titta på kudden under där lakanet täcker kudden." Sa Nania.

Han lyfte och där fanns en svart fjäder, och det gjorde att Albus drog in andan lite extra och svalde innan han fick ut något, men så kom det. "HUR?" Utropade han. Och började genast söka efter magiska signaturer utan att hitta något.

"Hur? — hur . . . jag menar, du visste?" Han tittade mot Naia

"Nej, men det jag hört, är att fjädern ligger under lakanet, just därför att du ska vara nära det när du ser det, du viker upp lakanet och ser den från nära håll. Det ger mer effekt så.

"Ni vet en del — eller hur?"

"Snälla rektor Dumbledore, det är en del av vår kultur. Alla hos oss vet om det."

"Ni kan gå tillbaks." Sa Albus mer som kommando än som medgivande att de kunde gå.

—

Inom sig var Albus nu glad att han inte hade börjat med flickan, om det var som pojken sa, så kunde han ha varit död nu. Ytterst få, hade den disciplinen, men de som hade den, de visste att använda den också. Han förstod också vad Snape hade råkat ut för och visste att han inget kunde säga om det. Han började ångra att han hade godtagit Parker till Hogwarts.

Själv var han glad att ha kommit undan med en varning, en varning som verkligen kändes, och han hade förargat någon. Men han undrade fortfarande vem det kunde vara, den där Clark, var utesluten ur hans krets av misstänkta, likaså de två unga. Men nu anade han att de två skyddades, inte hotades.

En annan sak som oroade honom var det som pojken Parker hade sagt _om_ Snape. Kunde det vara så att Snape verkligen inte var på _rätt_ sida ändå, i så fall var det hög tid att ordna med att minska eventuella skador. Allt som var bestämt i samråd med Snape, skulle ses över. Han började också misstänka att det verkligen var som den internationella kommittén hade sagt. Sirius Black var oskyldig.

Snape hade ju bedyrat att det var Black som hade bedragit Potters, nu tvekade han, Black skulle vara hemlighållaren, det visste alla. Men han själv och några få visste att de i sista skedet skulle skifta till Pettigrew. Snape hade övertygat honom att de _inte_ hade skiftat och att Black var den som lett Voldemort till Potters.

Det skulle betyda att Sirius var oskyldig — hemska tanke — vad hade han utsatt den mannen för. Hur många hade klarat sig med anledning av att de hade skyllt på tvångsstyrning, kunde det också vara — lögn?

Albus hade en svår tid med sina funderingar. Mark Parker hade sagt några saker som han omöjligt kunde ha vetat om han inte hade fiskat det ur någons medvetna, honom själv eller Snape, mest tydde det på att det verkligen kom från Snape. Dags för omvärderingar.

Medan han försökte samla tankarna kom han på ännu en intressant sak som han hade hört i förbifarten. Han hade stoppat undan den lilla informationen för senare behov, men hade glömt att hämta upp den. Det var Hagrid som hade talat till den vita brevugglan, den skulle flyga till Harry.

_'Till HARRY_'. Kunde det verkligen vara till _Harry Potter_? Han skulle fråga Hagrid vid nästa lämpliga tillfälle.

—

Med bara två veckor kvar av terminen kom en grupp aurorer in på Hogwarts efter att fredagens lektioner var förbi, de bad att få tala med professor Quirrell. En halv timme senare bars hans döda kropp ut, tillsammans med två döda aurorer. Ännu en _lärare_ saknades.

Det bekom nu inte Hufflepuff elever särskilt mycket, de var redan vana att studera själva, därför bildades snabbt en ny studiegrupp, egentligen samma grupp, men med ett nytt ämne. Det var egentligen rätt enkelt, bara att följa läroboken och öva i grupp. Den som kunde talade om hur den gjorde. Nio gånger av tio var det Mark Parker som berättade för de andra hur han gjorde. I Slytherin valde de att låta äldre elever lära de yngre, Gryffindor hade börjat så också, tills de insåg att de gjorde lika som Slytherin och då slutade de för att inte göra lika som dem.

—

Juluppehållet kom snabbt, och med den kom också lugnet. Mark, Nania och Clark, valde att resa till Kyoto. Nania blev glad att kunna besöka sin familj. Medan de båda var där kallade deras mästare på dem båda.

(( * japanskt prat * ))

*Hur har tiden varit för er mina adepter.*

*Lärorik, att halshugga ett bergstroll tar 15 sekunder.*

*Såå — hur kom det sig?*

*En annan elev var i fara, jag kunde göra det utan att hon hann se mig, och jag kom undan innan de som var på väg dit hann se mig heller. Men rektorn räknade ut att de har en _ninja_ på skolan. Ingen annan kunde han komma på att kunde ta ut ett vuxet bergstroll _och försvinna från åsyn_, på den korta tid jag hade till buds.*

*Vet han om dig

*Inte vad jag vet, han frågade oss vad vi visste om ninjas i allmänhet, vi sa det där om svart fjäder på kudden, och satte en fjäder på hans kudde.*

*Hur tog han det?*

*Han . . . förstod varningen, men han vet ännu inte vem. Han vet dessutom att inte söka i våra medvetanden, jag erkände att jag försvarade mig mot en annan tidigare, den är död nu.*

*Min flicka, hur går det för dig?*

*Bra farfar, Mark är en bra man för mig, när vi blir så gamla att vi ska gifta oss. Hans magi gjorde att jag kan tala hans språk bra, lika bra som han talar vårt här. Och jag får lära mig deras sätt att göra magi.*

*Det är bra att se er, ni har möjligheter att öva den tid ni är här. Flera har frågat om _Staff of Mandarin_. Hur har ni kommit överens min broder?*

*Vi samarbetar gott, jag kräver inte för mycket och jag får det jag ber om. Jag har förstått att det finns mer att ge från den — den dag jag behöver.*

*Det finns ett kontrakt ute, inne på amrisarnas bas, en där som har . . . besudlat en av de våra, Manori Hikinoii.*

***Hur**?* Mark hade tänt till.

*Han lurade henne att det var ett affärsuppdrag, hon kom till honom med gott hjärta för att göra sitt jobb. Innan hon kom därifrån hade han bundit henne och . . . besudlat henne.*

*Ge mig detaljerna om vem det är, och något som kan leda mig till rätt person. Vem är det som har lagt ut _kontraktet_?*

*Företaget hon arbetar för. De försökte få honom utlämnad, men chefen på basen vägrade.*

*Ge mig uppgifterna om honom också, han får en pil i kudden medan mannen får pilen i hjärtat.*

*Är han alltid så där grym?*

*Nej farfar, men jag tror jag förstår honom.*

*Såå — kom lite före midnatt, så ska du få det du behöver för kontraktet.*

—

Tre dagar se satte de flesta på basen kvällsölen i vrångstrupen. Först försvann bilden på samtliga kanaler för att sedan ersättas med en uppspelning av förhöret med Samuel Lawrens. Han frågades vad han hette, och vad han hade haft för planer som ledde till att han kom att finnas i samma rum som Manori Hikinoii.

Efter att han hade svarat att han hade sett henne och inte kunde få henne ur sina tankar, bestämde han att han skulle ha henne, och hur han hade planerat det.

Dessutom erkände han att det inte var första gången han hade _förlustat sig_. På frågan om han avsåg göra det igen, svarade han ett kort "Ja, så fort tillfälle kommer."

Som avslutning visades den sargade kroppen av honom, Allt han hade berört henne med var avskuret från honom, liksom att ögonen var utstuckna och öronen avskurna för att markera att han inte skulle se eller höra igen. Men de som tittade noga kunde se den tunna röda strimma som fanns på halsen, den som visade att huvudet hade skilts från kroppen. Som avslutning förmedlades budskapet att samma bestraffning gäller alla som besudlar de lokala. Och om chefen för basen tillåter att de får fristad inne på basen, kommer basen som sådan att utlånas.

Sexförbrytare sågs inte med blida ögon av amrisarna heller, men bestraffningen tog dem med överraskning. Ännu mer förvånad blev de av att det kunde ske inne på deras område utan att någon kunnat se några bevis på intång.

Men vedergällningen var utdelad. Harry hade inte tyckt om att göra det, men han tänkte på Manori, hon hade varit, och var fortfarande som en äldre syster till honom. Sanningsserum var något de omagiska inte vare sig kände till eller kunde försvara sig mot.

Det var det mest dramatiska som hände under ledigheten, de hade diskuterat om det alls var någon idé att fortsätta vid Hogwarts med den dramatik som hade varit där under hösten. Men förklaringen som Sirius hade gett Harry tidigare hade satt sina spår, han skulle bygga sina rötter, samtidigt som han skulle se till att Nanias rötter inte ryckets upp, kanske skulle hon _omplanteras_, men försiktigt.

Det mest spektakulära som hände under vårterminen var att Dumbledore försökte få Hagrid att sända ett brev till Harry Potter, tillsammans med ett brev han sände själv. Bra det att det brevet låg på rektorns skrivbord innan han själv hann tillbaks dit. Han hade inte sagt till Hagrid att det fanns en spårningsbesvärjelse på det.

Men ugglan var borta, och skulle säkert inte komma tillbaks på månader. Albus funderade ofta på om han skulle våga gå ut med en internationell efterfrågan på en person med det utseende han hade sett för snart sju år sedan i Arabellas medvetande. Men han avstod, med det behöll han hemligheten om Harry Potters frånvaro för sig själv. De flesta trodde att Harry Potter höll sig dold bland mugglarna men kanske skulle komma till Hogwarts nästkommande år, när han inte kom då han skulle komma. Andra igen _visste_ att han tränades privat, och hade gjort det länge. Rykten sprids bäst av sig själva.

—

**EOC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 6 – år 2 på Hogwarts**

Sommaruppehållet bjöd på resor, och avkoppling. Vid ett tillfälle kom Nanias familj på besök till Hogsmeade. Manori Hikinoii, var med då, det hade blivit förvecklingar efter att hon hade besudlats. Den som hade hennes kontrakt rev det, vilket var ett sätt att skymfa henne, och hennes familj. Clark Parker, hade visat intresse för henne i samband med att de träffades under vinterledigheten. Han bedyrade att han förstod henne, och att han såg den person som fanns i henne. Det hade tagit tid under våren för de två att komma över hennes traumatiska upplevelse. Men Sirius hade sina egne mardrömmar, och de två kunde närma sig varandra.

Visst var det åldersskillnad, men inte större än vanligt i den kulturen. Manori var inte magianvändare i västerlänsk mening, men hon hade _sina förmågor_. Det medförde att Manori stannade kvar i Hogsmeade efter en mindre vigsel, med bara den närmaste familjen närvarande. Mark hade fått en _mor_ av sin äldre syster.

Egentligen hände det inte så mycket under höstterminen heller, utöver att än en gång drog sig huvuddelen av eleverna ur en kurs. En lektion med Gilderoy Lockhart hade räckt.

"Har du inte läst böckerna, det står i förutsättningen att de ska vara lästa?" Nästan skrek han när Mark sa att han inte ens hade brytt sig om att köpa dem.

"_Professor_, ska du vara det får du göra skäl för titeln först. Jag har _tittat_ lite i böckerna du hävdar att vi behöver för kursen. Jag tyckte det var konstigt att vi plötsligt behövde åtta romaner med fantasi, till en kurs i självförsvar. Att vi sedan ska ha läst dem innan vi börjar klassen är dessutom ännu mer underligt. Inget i de böckerna passar för det här läsåret, när jag jämför med förra årets kursplan."

"Du ska köpa och läsa dem till den här kursen."

"Är det för att du ska få sälja fantasiromaner det. Du kan omöjligen ha gjort det du säger i de där böckerna."

"VET HUT."

"Ja, när du bevisar hur du kan använda _Reducto_ mot spöken. Så ska jag lyssna på dig. Stod det inte i en av dem något om att du till och med fick en patronusbesvärjelse att döda en dementor. Låt mig se din patronusbesvärjelse. NU."

"UT."

"Det är DU som ska vara lärare. VISA att du KAN det du påstår dig kunna. _Expekto Patronum._" Sa Mark och en magnifik bevingad häst, en Abraxan, formades, Mark _och_ Nania hoppade upp på den och red ut ur salen, till allas stora förvåning.

Efter det kom inte en enda av Ravenclaw eller Hufflepuff till hans _lektioner_. Tre veckor senare satt han med tom lektionssal, och rektor Dumbledore och hans biträdande Minerva McGonagall tvingades inse att det bara fanns en lösning, avsked. Men inte nog med det, han tvingades återlösa böckerna. Han protesterade mot det, tills Minerva förklarade att aurorerna kunde tänkas ha ett intresse i det hela.

Men innan det hann hända inträffade en oförklarlig sak, _Hemligheternas kammare hade öppnats_. Vaktmästarens katt var första offret. Först trodde den som hittade katten att den var död, men rektorn upptäckte att den bara var förstelnad. Men det räckte för att glömma _läraren_ för några timmar, sen var han _bortglömd_.

Albus var i panik, han behövde en lärare i försvar, han hade några alternativ, men ingen av dem ville, eller kunde komma med kort varsel. Han försökte få ministeriet att _godta_ det internationella frikännandet av Sirius Black. Men de vägrade, tills de hade kunnat förhöra honom själv. Och Black vägrade att komma till Storbritannien — just därför.

Men han hade fått ett annat huvudbry också, en elev i andra klass gör en solid patronus. Inte bara förkroppsligad form, utan solid nog att rida på. Det kunde inte ens han själv göra nu. Vem, eller _vad_ var Mark Parker. Han ledde hela Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw i _sin_ studiegrupp, gruppen fick bättre resultat än de som hade haft lärare efter att de gick över till _självstudier_ tillsammans med honom. Han tänkte titta på en av de _lektionerna_. Naturligtvis skulle han vara osynlig.

—

Det var onsdag sista veckan före julledigheten.

"Är det något ni har att fråga, det är sista gången vi ses före nästa termin. - - inte, bra. Då ska vi gå direkt på _mängdträningen_. Alla tränger upp sig mot väggen här bakom, lämna inte minsta lucka. Bra, ös på med allt ni kan framåt, och fortsätt så länge ni har krafter kvar. Det spelar ingen roll vilken magi ni gör, bara det tar kraft. Det är för att bygga upp er magistyrka. Det här bör ni göra minst ett par gånger i veckan. ÖS PÅ."

Plötsligt flamade det upp av besvärjelser som träffade en sköld.

"STOPP. _Vem DÄR_" Skrek Mark.

Rektorn blev synlig. "Oh — ursäkta, vi såg dig inte. Kan du kliva åt sidan så vi kan fortsätta."

"ÖS PÅ." Och de öste på. En bra stund. "Efter hand som ni känner er försvagade slutar ni. Ni ska inte ta i för mycket."

Efter ytterligare fem minuter mattades det ner, nu riktade Mark sitt _trollspö_ ut och tio sekunder senare fanns tio marmorpelare."_Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto - Reducto"_

Dammet började lägga sig. "Sånt där tar på krafterna. Gör man det två till tre gånger per vecka så bygger man upp sin styrka. Det är som att springa, eller lyfta saker, man tränar sina muskler. Att göra magi så det känns skapar kraft i ens magi. Jag har hållit på så här sen jag var sju år. Så det är inget jag har lärt mig här på Hogwarts. Min far, insisterade tidigt på att jag skulle kunna försvara mig själv. De där marmorblocken, de är inget jag _skapar_ jag har materialet i en av mina koffertar, så jag kallar hit materialet, och tvingar ihop det till en solid form innan jag sprängde sönder dem och skickar tillbaks dem till sin plats. Kanske vår rektor har något han vill berätta för oss innan vi diskuterar planen för nästa läsår."

"En enastående förevisning, jag hörde om din patronusbesvärjelse för en tid sedan, lär du ut den här?"

"Om, vi får orsak för det, eller jag bedömer att de har kraft för det. Annars är det något först i fjärde året."

"Hur kommer det sig att du kan den vid så unga år."

"Jag formade min när jag var åtta, vid tio kunde jag rida på den. Varför, — det finns en sak utöver dementorer som är himla svår sak som kan angripa, men en patronos kan driva in den i ett bås så man kan låsa in den, Lethifolds fanns i det område vi bodde en tid. Inget jag vill bli närmare bekant med, men jag lever tack vare att jag kunde mota undan en som tyckte vårt ställe var hans skafferi. Efter det har jag övat flitigt, och när jag fick min ståtliga häst att stå vakt hela natten var jag nöjd."

"Då förstår jag och det är imponerande. Skulle du vilja fortsätta att lära ut till dina vänner nästa termin?"

"Vi läser ändå själva, och får mer tid till det om vi inser att läraren är skräp. Kan inte en sån här skola hålla en vettig klass på lärarkåren så har ni ingen framtid. Clark, min far överväger allvarligt att lyfta ur mig och att skicka mig till Kyoto, jag kommer att sakna västerländsk magiutbildning, men får desto mer asiatisk."

"Jag jobbar på det. Men vad säger du, tar du dig an hela första och andra årsklassen får du . . . 50 galleons i månaden."

"Skymfa mig en gång till, och jag stänger ute ALLA, just därför. Se du till att sköta skolan så du har _riktiga lärare_. Kanske är det så att det du betalar i lön, inte är intressant för andra än bottenskrapet. Nej — nu känner jag för att bränna av lite adrenalin. Gruppera er om fem i var grupp. En grupp i taget mot mig. BÖRJA OM FEM."

Med det hoppade Mark ut på golvet. Och kaoset bröt ut. Albus stirrade förbluffat på hur Mark fanns nästan överallt samtidigt. När alla fyra grupperna var bundna, fanns det inga kvar, men Albus hade blivit intresserad och tänkte använda upp till andra årskursens besvärjelser. Men märkte strax att han var i en låst duell. Efter ungefär fem minuter av smärre förhäxningar och besvärjelser började det bli fler och fler kraftfullare.

En stor bländande smäll ett par meter framför Albus fick hans öron att ringa, och hans ögon att se solar som förblindade honom några sekunder, och när han nästa gång försökte en offensiv besvärjelse såg han att han var omringad av minst 25 stycken Mark Parker. Alla riktade sina trollspön mot honom, och alla började sända stingrar mot honom, och de kändes. En av dem var inte stinger utan en bedövning.

Alla hans vänner hade stirrat med förskräckta ögon, de var visserligen själva oförmögna att röra sig då de var fastbundna och inte hade blivit lösta, de kunde se, och höra. Det var en Mark Parker i aktivitet.

När Albus hade fallit för bedövningen lösgjorde Mark alla sina vänner från sina rep. "Sorry, att ni blev där ni blev, men jag visste _var_ ni var och kunde undvika att träffa er. Nå, vad tyckte ni, känns det bra inom er? Ni är lite medtagna, men i morgon är ni återställda. God jul och Gott Nytt År på er alla."

"Ska du inte väcka upp han?"

"Jo, när ni har gått."

—

Du är ingen andra års elev, var det du som expedierade trollet förra året?"

"En ung dam var i fara, hur kunde jag _inte rädda henne_."

"Okej, jag tror dig, men säg mig hur gjorde du?"

"Jag kom in bakom honom, han skulle just slå mot henne. Så jag slängde snabbt två kastknivar, det är egentligen shuriken mer välbalanserade kastdolkar. Nå, två av dem, en i vardera knät bakifrån. Det fick honom att prioritera om sitt angrepp. När han tittade bakåt, fick han två till — i ögonen. Det var då han skrek. Och han tappade balansen och föll. Min katana mötte hans hals underifrån. Snabbt kallade jag in mina kastdolkar och så smälte jag in i skuggorna, för jag hörde fotsteg komma. Sedan försvann jag snabbt tillbaks till mitt dagrum, jag hann dit just som professor Spraut räknade in oss."

"Du — Det är du som är ninjan som placerade fjädern på min säng?"

"Nej, men jag har tränat lite på tekniker som ninjas använder, mitt märke är _inte_ en svart fjäder."

"Inte — vad är det då?"

"Den dag det blir aktuellt — märker du det."

"Vem är det som har en svart fjäder då?"

"Det kan vara en av ungefär hundratalet. Eller någon annan."

"Vet du vem det är?"

"Ja. Men min tystnad består. Jag vill inte ha fjädern på min kudde."

"Är det någon på Hogwarts som är i fara — av den?"

"Inte om alla sköter sig. Draco Malfoy, är väl en kandidat, men. Skulle Lucius springa omkring här, kan saken komma i ett annat läge."

"Det är alltså ingen här som är _målet_ för den då?"

"Inte vad jag vet."

"Okej, du kan, mer än du har visat tidigare, varför går du här på Hogwarts?"

"Min far har Europeisk bakgrund, och vill att jag ska ha rötter här, lära mig känna andra i min ålder. Jag har vänner runt om i världen, men jag har inga rötter någonstans. Han har själv inte gått på någon av skolorna i Europa, och aldrig bott längre tid än två år på samma ställe. Han menar att jag behöver ett ställe att fästa mina rötter på. Han föreslog Hogwarts. Därför går jag här."

"Var har du skolat förut?"

"Kyoto, i tre år, plus att jag har haft privat tränare sedan jag kunnat hålla i ett trollspö. Jag flög kvast avancerat, innan jag kunde gå. Jag är inte med i era lag, därför att de är inte i den nivå att det frestar mig."

"I förvandlingskonst håller du inte mer än jämna steg med fröken Granger."

"Professor McGonagall, är en bra lärare, så jag håller en hög nivå i klassen, utan att störa de övriga."

"Har jag förstått rätt så är Longbottom _bättre_ än dig i örtlära."

"Klart han är, ni har ju europeiska örter, inte asiatiska eller internationella."

"I besvärjelsekonst är du inte heller i topp."

"Bland de fem i top, jo. Men jag kan göra samma sak som de andra - men på ett annat sätt. _Vårt sätt_."

"Som i asiatisk?"

"Ja."

"Hur kommer vårterminen att bli?"

"Jag har ingen aning, det enda jag är säker på är att någon har något väldigt otrevligt för sig. Jag tror mig vara rätt bra, men jag vet ännu inte vad som orsakar de förstelningar — såvida du inte har basilisker i slottet, den borde ha orsakat död, men, vid spesiella förhållanden blir det förstelning. Jag kan då inte komma på något annat än det."

"Basilisk?"

"Ja, dess blick dödar. Enligt min lärare och om jag översätter fritt ifrån hans förklaring så är det mer en form av mentalt frontalangrepp så plötsligt och intensivt att offret aldrig har någon chans att resa sköldar, och om de skulle hålla måste de vare oerhört solida. Att se genom glasögon, helst såna som har mörkt glas och reflekterande spegel på utsidan, det ger att visst försvar, inte garanterat, men bättre än utan."

"Basilisk, det skulle innebära att den är närmare tusen år." Albus manade fram en stol och satte sig. "Tusen år gammal basilisk i slottet. Jag vill inte tänka på vad den skulle ställa till med om den kom lös."

"Den är redan lös, fast kanske inte riktigt lös. . . någon har kontroll över den."'

"Vad får dig att tro det?"

"Var det inte något skrivet vid första tillfället, mig veterligt skriver inte basilisker med skrivtecken. Jag kom just på något ännu mer otrevligt. Jag måste kolla upp en sak."

Med det tonade Mark ut ur tillvaron. Albus bara stirrade på platsen Mark hade stått sekunderna innan. Det var inte flyttnyckel, och transferering skulle vara omöjligt, långsamt och ljudlöst, så var pojken borta.

—

- - Senare på kvällen på rektorns kontor - -

"Ah, Mark, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Vi har ett problem."

"Jag är medveten om det. Har du någon lösning?"

"Okej, vi har TRE problem. 1. Basilisken. 2. En som kontrollerar den. 3. Den som kontrollerar den som kontrollerar basilisken."

"Oh — så långt är jag med, vad har du att tillägga?"

"Voldemort var här förra terminen — eller hur?"

"Inte många vet det, men ja."

"Han är tillbaks."

"Jag har kollat alla lärare och alla elever, nej ingen är besatt. En signalgate vid ingången till stora matsalen, om någon skulle vara besatt, skulle jag ha fått besked om det."

"Någon är tillfälligt besatt av honom, och jag tror jag vet hur, kvar är att finna ut _vem_."

"Okej — hur?"

"Jag vände mig till den internationella byron för jakten på Voldemort. De har säkrat och förstört, bekräftat förstört. Slytherins bröstspänne. Den fann de i en av Voldemorts anhängares hus. Många har trott att Voldemort dödade Regelus Black, jag fick den uppfattningen att de på byrån tror att han dog därför att han vände sig mot sin husbonde.

"Nå, vidare, en ring från Tom Riddles mors familj. En dagbok märkt T.M.R. Ett Diadem, en bägare, en dolk och nåt annat krafs. Allt skulle vara Voldemorts horcrux. Men det betyder att endera har de missat något, eller så är det något fel någonstans. Men allt tyder på att ett horcrux är aktivt här."

"Vad vet du om horcrux?" Albus såg riktigt förstörd ut.

"Inte så mycket, jag vet att de internationella på byrån har haft grupper ute för att hitta de sakerna under några år."

"Hur många vet om det?"

"Ingen aning, nåt hundratal eller så. Hur så?"

"Det är av yttersta vikt att den kunskapen _inte spridas_."

"Va nu då, är du anhängare som vill skydda honom." Mark gick upp i stridsställning, trollspöt växte ut till sin fulla prakt. Albus bleknade betydligt — igen.

"Ta det lugnt, nej jag är inte anhängare, men om den uppgiften kommer ut finns det risk att föremålen göms ännu bättre. Och dessutom skulle det skapa panik."

"Sååå. Ert ministeriums avdelning för lag och ordning är inte betrodda med den uppgiften. Nå med tanke på hur snabbt de släppte ut Potters förrädare, förstår jag att de det finns några anhängare bland dem. Jag har ingen maktställning i det där, men i min utbildning fick jag lära mig om det, och jag vet att byrån som jagar Voldi, har uppgifter."

"Hur han du transferera inne på Hogwarts?"

"Det är inte transferering, och jag vet inte varför det inte skulle gå. Jag fick lära mig det av goblins när jag var . . hmm 8 ungefär. De gör det blixtsnabbt, jag måste göra det långsamare."

"Goblins — ja ha, det ligger till så. Nå, undvik att visa det för andra, och låt bli att lära ut det."

"Det är en del av det jag lär ut i försvar. Läste jag rätt på hur dödsätarna gör vid angrepp, så är det ett sätt att komma undan, att kunna transportera sig därifrån. Varför förhindra det?"

"Det kan missbrukas."

"Inte om du lär ut det på rätt sätt."

"Hur kan du lära ut något som inte kan missbrukas?"

"Genom att jag tar en ed på kunskapen och förmågan om det, innan jag lär ut det. Missbrukar de det jag lär ut, försvinner förmågan — och kunskapen om det från dem. En mildare form än att ta eden på magi och liv. Det är så i min lära också, Skulle jag missbruka det jag kan, så kommer jag inte att kunna det. Sen är ju det en definitionsfråga vad som är missbruk."

"Okej, horcrux, de hade samlat in några sådana — och förstört dem? Var det så?"

"Ja."

"Hur många?"

"Sju. Men när de tittade igen minnena på det så kan dagboken ha varit ett falsarium. En kopia med några mycket mörka besvärjelser på, kan ha lurat dem. Att dumpa en dagbok på någon förstaårselev, någon tjej, skulle vara det enklaste."

"Då är det risk att Voldemort är i farten igen."

"Inte av den orsaken, däremot, kan det vara så att det horcruxet inte vet om att Voldemorts själskropp redan finns i tillvaron. Om han lurar av en elev livet, så blir hans tillvaro kortare än fem minuter, men eleven har redan dött. Så vi har en elev att rädda. Voldi kommer inte tillbaks av den orsaken."

"Förklara dig."

"Jo, du kan inte skapa den ny _du själv_ genom att först göra ett horcrux, och sedan offra någon och ge den ett nytt liv, samtidigt som du själv finns i tillvaron. Det blir en paradox som i bästa fall eliminerar båda, men sådan tur lär vi inte ha."

"Hur vet du sånt? Jag visste det inte."

"Ni har inte nekromanti, på era kurser. Jag har läst det i tre år, men så har vi också olika kulturarv."

"Så det enda vi behöver tänka på är att rädda en elev?"

"Och att inte låta basilisken ta liv."

"Ja det också, den hemliga kammaren, var kan den vara — _tror du_?"

"Vi har några saker att gå på. För 50 år sedan ungefär, så dog en flicka, när hon öppnade dörren från båset där hon hade suttit. Kattskrället, fanns utanför där. Och om jag inte är helt vilsen så har de övriga varit ganska nära den platsen också. Jag skulle börja leta där. En så gammal basilisk behöver ett hål som Hagrid skulle kunna ta sig igenom. Alltså, måste det vara något som är dolt. Sök magi — och Hogwarts är massor med magi, men sök ändå, avvikande magi, där det inte kan förklaras. Och — sätt in några hundra tuppar runt om i hela Hogwarts. Det är mitt tips."

"Tack, det var en del att tänka på. Det är bäst att du ilar tillbaks innan det är för sent. Och se till att du inte kommer i vägen för något."

"Tack rektor Dumbledore, jag ska skynda mig, och vara vaksam på faror."

Mark stängde dörren bakom sig och teleporterade sig direkt till innanför dörren till Hufflepuffs områden.

"Mark, vad ville han? Du blev sen."

"Jag är av den uppfattningen att vi har två faror att brottas med, och den direkta är inte att leka med. En basilisk. En gammal, nästan tusen år gammal. Solbrillor, 99 procent reflektion. Och det duger inte med magiskt tillverkade, det måste vara kondenserat silver och guld på glaset. Alternativt utfällt material. Japp, så gör vi. Vi löser silver och guld i kvicksilver, sätter vax på glasögonens insida och låter magin sakta ta bort kvicksilver, då fälls guld och silver ut på glasögonen. Vi gör några par av dem. Vi kan göra dem under uppehållet. Och DU — nu ser jag ett verkligt behov av _instant darkness_. Det där pulvret som ser till att det blir verkligt svart. _Instant lava_ om jag kan få flytande lava över huvudet på den, så täcker det ögonen, sen kan jag sikta på munnen, om den är öppnen."

"Du talar som att du tänker jaga den. Är det vettigt?"

"Tänk dig, grov som tre Hagrid, mer än 40 fot lång, kanske upp emot 80. Hur mycket skulle det skinnet vara värt? Hur mycket skulle _en_ tand vara värd? Tänk dig sedan en hel käft full av dem. 10 till 20 miljoner, om jag dessutom räknar in andra ingredienser som kan användas från den."

"Okej, men det är inte din."

"Jag ser till att jag får _jakträtten_ på den, kan jag rädda eleven som är besatt, och kontrollerar den - _ska_ jag ha hela basilisken själv. Eller — vi, om vi tar den tillsammans."

"Jag?"

"Var inte blygsam, men jag tänker i första hand att du räddar undan flickan när jag tar mig an resten. Någon måste få undan henne."

"Henne -?- inte honom?"

"Rektorn och jag är ganska överens om att det handlar om en ung flicka. Troligen en förstaårselev. Själv gissar jag på en fattig, inte eftersatt, men kanske förbisedd, ung flicka."

"Två att välja på. Hon Lovgood nånting, hon kallas Loony. Hon är hackkycklingen i Ravenclaw. Fattig? Tveksamt, det hon har, är det klass på. Den andra är en rödluva i Gryffindor, hon är vass men jag tror hon passar in på _förbisedd_, fattig — defenetivt, men det kan finnas fler."

"Okej, jag ska skaffa jakträtten så jag har rätten till monstret. Sen sätter vi spaningen på högsta. Kanske ska Hagrid få ett brev från — så där efter nyår."

"Perfekt, då kan vi hålla koll."

—

Det blev mycket jobb med förberedelser under julledigheten. Reflekterande glasögon tillverkade de fyra av. Mark skaffade ännu en katana, en _gost salyer_. Den skulle vara effektiv även mot vålnader. En dubbel gate skaffades, en dörr in, och en dörr ut. På platsen där _dörr in_ fanns, fanns också 100 tuppar, de gal så de nästan blev hesa, därför att de skulle gala ut varandra. Så snart _dörr ut_ aktiverades, skulle alla tupparna motas genom gaten.

När Mark hade berättat för Clark vad för monster det kunde vara, fanns det inget som kunde hindra honom att vilja vara med på att ta rätt på den.

För att inte förlora tid, återvände Marks grupp till Hogsmeade några dagar före nyår. Efter några förhandlingar fick de fram till dagen före att eleverna skulle komma tillbaks på att bedriva monsterjakten. Men de var tvungna att göra det under tiden som de övriga eleverna var inne på sina elevhus.

Det var en missräkning. Men efter lite förhandling fick de efter åtta på kvällen, och hela natten fram till frukost på sig, var natt.

Mark manade fram ett tjugotal ormar som fick i uppgift att hela tiden säga _open_ medan de slingrade sig fram. Det han inte hade tänkt på var att ormar känner lukt. Och inom kort fick han rapporter om var det fanns lukt efter _King of snake_.

Efter det blev sökningen enkel. Med en order om att öppna, och att sätta trappor var det snart dags för mer direkt konfrontation.

Problemet var att få ut basilisken fån sin håla. Hur han än försökte fick han inte den att öppna vägen ut. Slutligen materialiserade han ett får utanför dess håla. Medan basilisken sedan var upptagen med att svälja fåret, öppnade Mark _dörr ut_. Och lokalen formligen svämmades över av galande tuppar. Och basiliskens hjärna stannade. Jakten var över.

Innan han slappnade av sände han ut några dussin skapade ormar som skulle söka igenom området efter fler ormar där. Men inga kunde hittas, eller luktas.

Två tänder säkrade han direkt, han hade redan fodralen de skulle in i klara, det var det yttersta vapnet mot det mesta. Han gjorde en lika till sig själv och till Naia. Innan han avslutade sökningen följde han tunneln från hålan basilisken hade varit i, den mynnade ut en bit in i skogen. Efter det blev det att ta rätt på monstret och stänga det som hade öppnats. För att inte förvarna om att något var på tok, lät han de ömsade skinnen finnas där de låg. Dem skulle han hämta senare.

Det hade blivit rätt många förkrympta bördor och teleporteringar och slutligen golvtvättning innan allt var över. Tuppjakten blev nästan den svåraste. Men _accio tuppar_ ordnade den saken. Rapporteringen till Albus var igång var enkel.

"Monstret är borta, men vi kan inte låta det bli känt, därför kommer vi att fortsätta med vår monsterletning om nätterna. Vi kommer att hålla koll på ingången till kammaren, nu när vi vet var den är. Nästa jobb blir att rädda flickan, det måste bli när _han_ håller på att extrahera sig ur henne. Tar vi det direkt, så kan han ha fästpunkter satta i flickan, vi har planen klar, och nu behöver vi inte vara rädd för monstret också." Förklarade Mark.

"Håll mig underrättad." Begärde Albus, och i samma stund han sa det kom McGonagall inrusande.

"Ginerva Weasley saknas. De kom i går kväll. Men nu är hon borta och en text om att hon ska bli för alltid i kammaren finns på hennes säng."

Mark svor stygga saker på japanska. Det fanns ingen tid att förlora. Han drog sin nya katana och tonade bort, till både Albus och Minervaas förvåning tonade även Naia bort, ögonblicket efter.

"ALBUS? Vad gör de?"

"De är utbildade i goblinmagi, jag tror jag vet vart de tog vägen. Vi vet snart."

—

Mark såg genast att det var nästan över, han kastade sig mot dagboken och tryckte sin basilisktand i den, tog ut och tryckte igen, och vred om. Skriet från Voldemort ekade genom de tomma tunnlarna medan hans kropp tonad bort.

"Hon kommer så sakta tillbaks." Han hörde Naias röst bakom sig.

"Bra, jag tror vi kom i absolut sista stund, han var ju helt solid."

"Flickan hade inte mycket livsande kvar, men den gick tillbaks när du förstörde dagboken."

"Är det ok att transportera henne nu?"

"Jag tror det, ta henne du. Du har bättre koll på det."

"Ok. — Rektorns kontor."

—

"Redan tillbaks — hur är det med henne?"

"Hon kommer sig, vi kom i den så kallade _grevens tid_. Fem minuter till — och det hade varit för sent."

"Och — dagboken, var det den _äkta_ nu?"

"Ja, det var det."

"Vi har en ny lärare i försvar, en Lucius Malfoy. Så nu ska du slippa vara lärare."

—

**EOC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 7**

"Men jag får ha studiegruppen ändå, på fritid, eller hur?"

"Naturligtvis."

—

Redan första lektionen i försvar blev avgörande. Han var _värre_ än Severus någonsin hade varit.

"Vi ska ha en liten förevisning i varför det behövs korrekt utbildning här. Draco, välj ut någon du visar duell med."

Hans hånleende gick inte att ta miste på. "Parker."

"Draco Malfoy mot Parker, ska visa varför det är så viktigt att det är bra lärare här. På tre. Ett, två — tre."

Redan vid två, började Draco sin besvärjelse och ett gult energiknippe var på väg mot Mark. Som lugnt stod kvar. Sekunderna efter att det hade gått rakt igenom Mark kom svaret tillbaks, alla världens färger syntes i energierna som var på väg mot Draco. Draco skrek, och skrek, när alla energienra slog i honom.

Lucius kunde inte hejda sig, "_AVADA KED. . . "_

Längre kom inte Lucius förrän hans bröst exploderade.

När all förvåning lagt sig bars Draco till sjukavdelningen, ingen av besvärjelserna vara allvarlig, men de kändes, och skulle komma att kännas några månader ytterligare.

Efter att alla eleverna i salen förhörts stod det klart. Lucius Malfoy hade varit på väg att mörda en elev under sin lärarutövning. Mark hade bara försvarat sig. Nu släppte ministeriet till en auror för att täcka upp tjänsten.

Tre dagar senare frågade Su Li honom. "Mark, vad var det du skickade på Draco?"

"En form av påtvingade hemoröjder. Det är svårt att förklara, men det är som små blodkärl som skickar ut en extra bit av kärlet ut genom huden. Det är förbaskat smärtsamt _när det händer_, och kräver lång återgångstid. Men är egentligen inte farligt, såvida du inte river hål på alla kärlen då kan du förblöda."

"Uj, är de lagliga?"

"Jodå, ovanliga men inte utdömda, och som jag sa, egentligen ofarliga, de läker själv om de får vara i fred. Men det tar från tre månader och uppåt. I svårare fall upp till ett år. Lindriga blir bara som en liten rodnad på huden, men mina ger utblommade."

"Kan du lära ut dem?"

"De finns inte i kursplanen, men om du söker i _små trix du inte bör prova på dina vänner_. Så hittar du den och en del andra _goa_ saker ytterligare. Som du vet, så det jag lär er, får ni inte missbruka, men om du lärt dig det utan mig, då kan du göra som du vill — om du förstår mig rätt."

"TACK, tusen tack." Med det ilade Su iväg till biblioteket.

Efter det blev det ganska ofta som Draco och compani, besökte sjukavdelningen. Finessen med den besvärjelsen var att den kunde göras på 12 olika sätt, alla krävde sin egen motbesvärjelse och sköldar fungerade, om det kom besvärjelser av en typ, och rätt sköld restes, men kom det flera olika typer, kunde några stoppas medan andra gick igenom. Det var det som var finessen med den. Där besvärjelsen träffade, drog den ut ett näraliggande blodkärl. Fem lager kraftigt tyg bröt också besvärjelserna.

Många var fortfarande rädda för att monstret skulle dyka upp igen, men inga fler drabbades, och snart var de drabbade botade, och lugnet återvände. Weasleys, visste att deras syster hade varit i fara, men blivit räddad av Parker med gemål.

Mark och Nania tog också rätt på de ömsade skinnen från basilisken. En kopia av huvudet på den fanns plötsligt i en monter i troférummet.

Efter en ganska händelselös vårtermin kom sommaruppehållet, och med den kunde de åter göra resor runt om i världen. För denna sommar hade de planerat tre veckor i Australien.

Efter två veckor hade både Mark och Nania lärt sig att använda bumerang. Det fanns flera olika typer av bumeranger, dels för uppvisning för publik, men även för jakt. Mark fick också veta att det längre tillbaks i tiden förekom strider mellan olika stammar. Då användes en annan typ av jaktbumerangen.

Allt det satte idéer i huvudet på Mark, och snart hade han format idéer till planering. Magi var en underbar sak, med den kunde metall formas utan värme. Svärd var man tvungen att hålla i, och följaktligen var man lika utsatt för sin motståndare som den var för en själv. Men en roterande bumerang av slipat stål, det skulle bli hans nya vapen. Ett antal färdiga sådana men krympta med automatiskt återtagande av normal storlek och vikt när de användas.

Med all övning och utveckling av sitt nya vapen stannade de kvar ytterligare fyra veckor. Det hade tagit Mark flera olika varianter innan han fann ut att _knät_ på bumerangen var viktigaste delen, det var där som balansen skapades, och därmed livslängden på rotationen, som i sin tur var det som avgjorde hur den uppförde sig i luften. Med det insåg han också att det var mer viktigt att få rotation på bumerangen än att den gick särskilt fort framåt. Snärten i handleden vid kastet var det mest avgörande för resultatet. När han hade kommit på det blev resten en formsak. Slutligen blev det en kompromiss mellan distans och retur.

Att ge den roterande vingen tillräcklig lyftkraft för att fortsätta rakt fram gav distans. Att ge den lyftkraft för vinna höjd gav retur. Om hans mål undvek att träffas vore det bra om vapnet kom tillbaks. Den andra fördelen var att när han kastade med 45 graders vinkel i sida kunde bumerangen beskriva en cirkelrörelse och slå ett mål från sidan, eller komma tillbaks till honom.

Att få en motståndare att tro att kastaren bommade gjorde honom oftast omedveten om att en bumerang som passeraade honom på vänster sida kunde komma tillbaks några meter närmare honom, och eventuellt kunde den roterande klingan allvarligt skada hans hals.

Det tog Mark och Nania två veckor att lära sig bemästra sina kast. Avståndet till målet var viktigt. Direkt framifrån skulle bumerangen rotera horisontellt och kastriktningen var mot en punkt på marken framför motstånadaren då skulle den strax börja vinna höjd och kunna slå målet i huvudhöjd.

Fanns motståndaren 15 - 20 meter bort skulle en cirkel användas och då skulle kastet vara med 45 grader lutning och riktas till höger om målet. Beroende på avståndet till målet skulle sidvinkeln anpassas. Ökades sidvinkeln till över 45 grader kunde målet träffas bakifrån, allt detta var avhängigt till kastarens intuitiva beräkningar av vilken rotationskraft och fart framåt han gav bumerangen.

Allt det var innan Nania frågade om det inte gick att använda magi för att då den att göra ännu bättre konster. Hon nämnde att flygkvastar och inte minst de bollar de hade i det där spelet hade ju besvärjelser på sig. Det öppnade helt nya tankebanor hos Mark, och han tyckte idén var så bra att de skulle undersöka den mer innan de använde något för enkelt.

En sista fysisk modifiering gjorde han också. Bumerangens _farliga_ delar var bara några få centimeter längst ut på bladet, medan dess flygförmåga bestämdes av formen på ungefär två tredjedelar av bladen. Därför drog han ut spetsen så det blev en vass kloliknande del av bumerangen som skulle vara den del som träffade målet. Han avsåg att senare impregnera spetsarna med ett bedövningsmedel som skulle söva ner den som träffades. När han tänkt i de termerna bestämda han att han skulle också ha några med basiliskgift, men bara för _särskilda mål_.

Medan de själva hade varit på sin _semester_ i Australien hade andra arbetat med tillverkningen av kroppsskydd. Utöver benkläder, stövlar och ytterrock med huva som täckte huvudet hade de också valt att komplettera med en väst.

Med väst och ytterrock skulle de kunna stå emot så gott som allt, utom möjligen döds och tortyrförbannelsen. Men hade de, de garvade ömsade skinnen som underplagg, en skjorta eller blus, västen och en tröja och sedan kappan, då skulle även de värsta förbannelserna hållas borta från kroppen. Det de fortfarande skulle ta med full kraft var den fysiska kraften i exempelvis reducto. Den skulle påverka dem som om de träffades av en 100 kilo tung säck säd. Eller kanske allt ifrån en 5 kilo till 100 kilo, beroende på kraften av den som gjorde besvärjelsen.

Västen blev extra fin av de hundratalet silverglänsande och gnistrande metallspännena som täckte den. Men innan Mark eller Nania hade använt någon av dem som bumerang var de två de enda som visste om deras egentliga potential. Som avslutning hade alla de stridsbumeranger Mark gjorde fått ett tunt lager silver utanpå. Blodsrunorna på dem skulle också hjälpa dem i strid. Alla som inte var _ackrediterade_ för dem skulle drabbas av direkt medvetsköshet som var omöjlig att häva av andra än vars blod ingick i runorna. Mark och Nania.

Som en positiv bieffekt av det var att oavsett vem det var, om de inte hade blivit godkända, föll medvetslösa ner när de kom i kontakt med även de förminskade bumerangerna på västarna. Den effekten fick Mark att även lägga förminskade bumeranger på deras handskars utsida. Ett slag på någon och de blev medvetslösa, kravet var dock _hudkontakt_.

Naturligtvid hade Sirius/Clark och Manori skyddskläder av basilisk också, däremot hade de bara kommit upp i acceptabel förmåga att använda bumerang, men de hade ett antal de också.

För att inte avslöja sina färdigheter och förmågan av det nya vapnet valde de att inte öva bland andra på Hogwarts eller för nära Hogsmeade.

—

**EOC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 8 - år 3 på Hogwarts**

Egentligen skulle de åka med Hogwarts Express från London tillbaks till Hogsmeade, men de tyckte att det var bortkastad tid, så de valde att flyga kvast dit när de andra åkte vagnar istället.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Nania och pekade.

"Dementorer, inte för att jag vet varför, men det är det enda jag kan komma på.

"De verkar inte vara de trevligaste individerna jag sett. De verkar kunna sväva, det är som att de inte går på marken."

"I så fall kanske de även kan vara i luften, jag tror vi ska träna de andra på patronus tidigt i år."

"Jag kan bara inte förstå vad de har att göra vid en skola."

"Vi håller oss här uppe och tittar. Det kan ha något att göra med Pettigrew. Jag vet att ministeriet inte vill att han ska få chansen att prata. För många där är för rädda för de sanningar han kan _råka_ hinna säga innan de får tyst på honom. Skulle han ha kommit på att hans liv hänger på om Dumbledore kan skydda honom. Då vill ministeriet att han inte ska få möjlighet att nå fram. Det är det jag _tror_."

"Logiken säger att det är så, det betyder att Hedwig och Speedwing, har jobb att göra. Att ta honom före de där andesugarna. Jag vet att du vill se honom död, men efter att hans sanningar har kommit ut, eller hur?"

"Ja, och det där med Speedwing och Hedwig, är perfekt, tack för tipset."

—

Vid välkomstmiddagen förklarade Albus.

"Ja, som ni inte kan ha undgått att se, så har ministeriet höjt säkerheten här på Hogwarts därför att de har fått information om att den som påstås ha förrått makarna Potter söker sig mot Hogwarts. Han var rapporterad död tidigare, men bevis finns att han är i livet, och i så fall kan det vara så att han är den verkligt skyldige, då är han dessutom en massmördare, och synnerligen farlig.

"Därför är det inte tillåtet att gå i mindre grupper än fem personer ens inom slottet. Och inga under fjärde året utan eskort av tre äldre elever. Vistelse utanför slottet tillåts endast för lektioner som bedrivs där, och då sker eskort av lärare från stora entrén. All vistelse utomhus förbjuds därför att det är förenat med yttersta livsfara."

.

.

Resten av allt svammel tonade Harry ut. Det var bekräftat, att Pettigrew tydligen sökte asyl hos Dumbledore. Det kunde bara betyda en sak. Snape, var borta, _deras_ spion hade försvunnit. Kunde Pettigrew i sin animagusform snappa upp saker kunde han sända sina budskap, alternativt att han sökte asyl.

Redan samma kväll flög Speedwing ut på förberedande jakt. Han landade i skogen och förvandlade sig till sin ormform, och strax hade han hittat dem han sökte.

(( .. Ormtungeprat. .. ))

.. Vänner — en människoråtta sägs vara på väg hit. Den är farlig i som människa, men ofarlig som råtta. Jag har användning för honom levande. Och jag belönar rikligt den grupp av er som för honom till mig, eller mig till honom. ..

.. På vad sätt ser du belöning som .. ? ..

.. Säg mig det du önskar, min vän. ..

.. Kaniner, flera familjer kaniner, som gör små kaniner, det ger mat länge. ..

.. Det ser jag fram emot att ordna. Men jag behöver människoråttan levande. Död är han till inget värde för mig. ..

.. Hur ska vi tala om för dig när vi har honom .. ? ..

.. Håll honom hos er, jag kommer hit var kväll, tills vi har jakten klar. ..

.. Vi ska hitta råttan som luktar människa. ..

.. Jag ska skaffa hit kaniner — många kaniner, men jag avdelar ett område till dem, där de ska vara fredade. Det gör att de kan bli flera där, och när de vandrar utanför, så är de era att ta. Då kommer de alltid att finnas. ..

.. Du talar vist, vi ska hålla deras område fredat. ..

—

Harry besökte många hedar och samlade in några hundra kaniner, han var noga med att inte lämna några lyor med kaninbarn som skulle svälta till döds. De skulle visserligen komma till ett område som inte var lika öppet, men även där de fanns nu fanns jägare. Både i luften och på marken. Skillnaden skulle bli att de nu skulle få ett _fredat_ område, till skillnad från före.

Hagrid fick ett brev från Harry, där han förklarade att hans _vinter_ hade varit avkopplande och att de nu gick mot sommar igen. Han förklarade också att skillnaden för dem mellan deras sommar och vinter som låg tvärt emot mot norra halvklotet, mest var torrt och sol, eller regn och rusk. Monsunen förde med sig enorma mängder vatten, men var oberäknelig.

Han förklarade också att om han satte en ofärgad plastsäck över en massa grenar med blad på eukalyptusträdet fick han tillräckligt med kondenserat vatten i plastsäcken att det räckte mer än väl för hans dagliga behov. Att vattnet hade en arom av eukalyptus gjorde inget, det var en vanesak.

Harry hade ju trots allt varit i öde områden där under sitt sommarlov, så det var lätt för honom att beskriva, han undvek alla ord som _bumerang_. Det skulle bli för lätt, Mark och Nania hade _inte_ varit i Australien på sin ledighet, de hade varit i Japan — förstås. Vilket de hade varit — ett par dagar.

Harrys ormvänner konstaterade genast att deras _nya vän_ gjorde som han sa, det sporrade dem att hålla sin del av avtalet. Det handlade ju inte om betalning för sökande, utan för resultatet. Och snart hade de fått upp spår av målet.

Bara ett par dagar senare visste Harry att det tydligen fanns en förbindelse mellan _öde huset_ och det piskande pilträdet. En underjordisk gång tydligen. Det var lördag eftermiddag och Mark och Nania var hos familjen. Men i verkligheten fanns de på ett av utsprången på tornen som Hedwig och Speedwing och spanade ner mot piskande pilträdet, egentligen på området närmast marken.

Av Sirius hade de fått veta om gången mellan spökhuset, och de visste varför det kallades spökhus nu. Likaså visste de om _knappen_ som fick pilträdet att sluta piska i en minut.

Den lilla råttan hade inte en chans. Den vita ugglan hade den i ett fast grepp. Nere vid sjön väntade Mark på dess ankomst. Hedwig släppte ner råttan framför mark och flög undan. Strax efter kom Nania fram till Mark och Pettigrew som nu var tillbaks i människoform, men bunden och avväpnad.

Men, dementorerna vädrade byte, och närmade sig. Två snabba _patrunus_ höll dementorerna på avstånd medan Mark öppnade sin personliga koffert och låste in Pettigrew. Och förminskade sin koffert. Men dementorerna hade vädrat byte och tänkte inte ge sig utan.

.

"Vi måste ta dem, de ger sig inte, och jag är säker på att det inte heller är det sista vi ser av dem, så vi måste satsa på att det fungerar, om inte måste vi ha tillräckligt med kraft kvar till våra fågelformer. Du vet att jag gör allt för dig, men var försiktig du också. Vi låter våra patronus fösa ihop dem tätt.

_"Expekto Patronum_" Hördes två avmätta röster. Isen på sjön frös av dementorernas inverkan, men det hindrade inte Mark och Nanias patronusar att fösa dementorerna ut och hålla dem samlade där.

"Nu gäller det, håll om mig, och ge mig kraft för vi har bara ett försök, om det inte fungerar, och om vi inte kan förvandla oss, utlös vår flyttnyckel. Okej?"

"Okej."

"_Expekto SOLAR_" Manade Mark medan han i sitt sinne formade en praktfull sol alldeles ovanför dementorerna först började deras kåpor brinna och bara några ögonblick efter det började en svart rök stiga upp ifrån själva dementorerna. De skriande läten som ekade ut skar genom märg och ben på dem båda. Allt medan två skimrande gestalter, en testral och en abraxan höll dementorerna samlade, den glödande solen gav energi till de ståtliga djuren, medan den brände dementorerna till svart rök. När den sista dementorn hade lösts upp smälte isen och inga spår av dementorerna syntes längre.

Innan någon annan hunnit dit, flög de två fåglarna in i skogen. På Hogwarts hade skriken hörts, och där trodde man att några kringströvande flanörer hade fått sätta livet till, men frånvaron av alla dementorer gladde alla. Det var först i samband med middagsmålet det började komma fram uppgifter om att dementorerna _inte hade kallats därifrån_.

Ministeriets aurorer och några ytterligare irrade runt för att leta efter bevis på vad som hade hänt. Alla iakttagelser ledde dem mot en skogsdunge på andra sidan sjön. Där fann de också restmagi efter krafter de trodde var omöjlig. Hela området hade varit djupfruset, men tinat upp. Allt tydde på att mer än 50 dementorer hade varit samlade där samtidigt. Men där fanns också något de inte hade sett förut, och det gjorde dem förundrade.

—

Så snart Sirius hörde om Mark och Nanias äventyr förstod han att det skulle bli förfrågningar, därför tog han fram sin tidvändare, och beordrade dem att använda den. När de hade snurrat den åtta timmar tillbaks, skulle de förklara för Clark att på grund av _kommande händelser_ behövde alla fyra vara i Diagongränden och göra en _heldag_ där. Många skulle se dem, tala med dem och alla som normalt tillfrågades skulle ha sett dem så gott som hela dagen, men speciellt den tid som var av betydelse.

De till och med såg till att _springa ihop med_ några aurorer när tiden var som mest kritisk. Det skulle minska risken för att Clark ens skulle belamras med frågor. Allt förflöt som det skulle, Mark passade samtidigt på att ta kontakt med den internationella representanten, och förklara att han inom ett par dagar kan överlämna en _present_. Han lovade också att i skrift förklara hur det går till att förbränna dementorer.

—

Ministeriet kunde inte hitta någon förklaring till hur 87 dementorer bara hade försvunnit spårlös. Det minskade bevakningspotentialen vid Azkaban till bara fåtalet över 100, tidigare hade de haft några över 200.

Några tidningar hade skrivit om de försvunna varelserna, och i texten framgick det att det inte fanns något känt sätt att döda dem. Det skulle innebära att de är ute på egna färder. _Allmänheten varnades_ i tidningen, men ministeriet hävdade att de hade situationen under kontroll och att den förmodade massmöradren Peter Pettigrew, hade blivit _kysst_ av dementorerna, innan de försvann, efter fullgjort uppdrag.

Det som de styrande i ministeriet inte uppskattade var när _News of the World_ spreds över England. På förstasidan fanns en bild av Pettigrew där han läste _The Profet_, och uppslaget om hans död, och massflykten av dementorerna förnekades av ministeriet.

_Sanningen om min död, är något överdriven._

_Visserligen är mitt liv inte mycket värt. Både Potter och Black söker mig, för mitt förräderi mot den som visade mig vänskap. Jag måste vara mycket försiktig hur jag formulerar mig, för att inte dö på grund av den ed som ingår i att märkas av The Dark Lord. Som är vad vi måste kalla vår mästare._

_Jag kan alltså inte namnge personer som jag vet är märkta, eller omärkta och tjänar honom. Men det finns sätt att kringgå det, och det sättet kan jag heller inte nämna, då det skulle rendera en smärtsam död för mig._

_Däremot kan jag bekräfta att jag hölls fängslad, och skulle inte kunna göra något för att hjälpa mig själv från att avslöja sanningar. Men några bävar för de sanningarna och såg min död som ett bättre alternativ._

_Att mörda mig när jag var bunden, innan jag förhördes skulle avslöja dem, därför ordnade de så att det såg ut som att jag rymde, eller försökte rymma. Men när du vet att någon tänker mörda dig, försöker du överleva, det gjorde jag också. Alltså blev jag hjälpt att kunna rymma. Men deras avsikt var ju att döda mig under rymningsförsöket._

_Det var så min rymning gick till. Nå, varför satte de dementorer kring Hogwarts? Jo därför att där finns en som skulle kunna hålla mig borta från mördarna, och samtidigt få mig att berätta, utan att dö. Det passade inte vissa personer, personer som har möjlighet att dirigera dementorernas användning._

_Ja, jag har fångats igen, och överlämnats till de som hällre tar reda på vad de kan från mig, för att sedan ge mig en mindre smärtsam död, än det jag förtjänar._

— —

_Så säger alltså den i Storbritannien mest eftersökte, och dödförklarade person. Enligt det denna tidning har fått erfara, så har dementorerna som saknas i England dött på grund av sviter efter kontakt med energier de inte tål. Vad det är, är ännu så länge dolt bakom strängaste sekretess. Men uttalanden bekräftar att det är möjligt att eliminera dementorer, vilket är den bästa nyheten på lång tid._

_Det enda svar vår korrespondent har fått höra från berörda myndigheter i England är "Inga kommentarer." Vilket i sig talar sitt tydliga språk._

_Det som kommer att hända Pettigrew är att på hans dödsbädd kan hela hans minnesbank extraheras. Tekniken har använts förut då en anklagad inte har kunnat avge sina sanningsenliga vittnesmål på grund av eder._

_Sanningsdroger och liknande ger inte en absolut sanning. Den ger den sanning den tillfrågade TROR är sanning, de som besitter förmågan att gömma en otrevlig sanning kan ersätta den sanningen med en mer passande. Förhörs personen sedan med sanningsdrog tvingas personen att ge den sanning som ligger 'lämpligast till' i personens medvetande. Däremot vid en extrahering av en persons hela minnesbank, kommer allt med, och därför kan inget döljas då._

_Visserligen har Britterna begärt Pettigrew överlämnad till dem, men tidigare händelser har visat att de inte är mogna att hantera situationen._

_Många röster har höjts med frågor om varför det är internationella intressen i Brittiska problem. Problemet Voldemort, är inte ett isolerat Brittiskt problem._

_Voldemort, är egentligen en ande, en spirituell individ som istället för att inkarnera på nytt i ett barn som föds har han valt att parasitera på de som har vuxit upp några år. Nu senast i en föräldralös pojke vid namn Tom M. Riddle._

_Toms mor, en ung flicka som hennes far hade bestämt skulle gifta sig med sin broder, för att hålla släkten ren. Ja ni läste rätt. Släkten skulle hållas ren, och så hade de hållit på i några generationer. De trodde att de hade arvet av Salazar Slytherin._

_Sant hade de i det att det fanns blodsband, men blodsbandet kom från en sidoförbindelse som den verklige arvtagaren hade på 1500-talet. Den verkliga arvtagaren har hållit sig dold men finns i livet, det är bekräftat från Gringotts talesman. Däremot fick vi inga detaljer om i vilken släkt det arvet finns._

_Nå — tillbaks till pojken Tom. Hans mor förälskade sig i en av traktens förmögna söner, och lyckades få i honom en kärleksdryck, och som resultat blev det bröllopssäng, och en son._

_Men den lyckliga bruden, hoppades att hennes man inte längre behövde kärleksdrogen när barnet var på väg, och med det insåg han vad han hade lurats till, och bröt med damen ifråga._

_Hon födde sonen i ensamhet, och dog i samband med sviterna vid förlossningen. Det var sannolikt en del av den tragiska utgången att hon inte fick vård på St. Mungos, utan av de omagiskas hjälpcentral för fattiga. Hon hann dock ge pojken det namn han skulle bära. Tom Marlo Riddle. I vissa magiska kretskar kallas den typen av personer —halvblod—, och anses mindre värdiga._

_Pojken Riddle, växte upp på ett barnhem, där han misshandlades svårt, och när han började på Hogwarts hoppades han att han skulle vara fri barnhemmet — men ikke. Var sommar tvingades han tillbaks dit._

_Någon stans kom så denna andevarelse 'Voldemort' att hitta den som sökte kraft att kunna slå sig fri. Voldemort fick en kropp att besätta. Efter vad som kan ha varit en inre fejd förtvinade så den ursprungliga Tom Riddle bort, och kroppen tillhörde sedan Voldemort._

_Nu kommer det som bör uppmärksammas, Voldemort i kroppen efter Tom Riddle, hatar alla som har gjort pojken Tom illa. Tom's far, dräptes, därför att han övergav mor. Barnhemmet representerade de omagiska, därför hatar han de omagiska. De fullblodsmagiska med fina familjenamn, hatar han därför att hans familj aldrig tilläts komma in i deras kretsar. Hans familj var utstött som bastard, och att de avlade barn inom familjen gjorde inte saken bättre._

_Men Voldemort behövde några som kunde föra hans utrotningskrig. Han uppviglade de fina, som han i bottnen hatade, att slåss mot dem som inte föll för hans löften om makt och ära. Han skapade tre fronter. Magiska mot magiska och en grupp magiska mot omagiska, som i sin tur —NÄR— de inser den magiska världen öppnar ett fullskaligt krig mot ALLA magiska. Det är det målet Voldemort har._

_Därför är inte problemet Voldemort enbart en Brittisk angelägenhet. Brittiska magiministeriet har försökt övertala det Brittiska samhället att Voldemort är DÖD. Saker som inträffat på Hogwarts när två aurorer dödades när de skulle förhöra en Professor Quirrell, vittnar om att så inte är fallet._

_Saker som inträffade efterföljande år vittnar om samma sak. Men Brittiska ministeriet försöker skapa en sfär av likgiltighet inför problemet. Just för att ge Voldemort tid och möjlighet att hitta ett nytt offer att besätta. Hans problem, är att en kropp som har stabiliserat sina chackran inte kan skapa nya, till en annan styrare. Den kroppen kan styras under en begränsad tid genom att dess naturliga ägare betvingas, ett år möjligen två som absoluta maximum, därefter dör den parasiterade kroppen._

_Däremot skulle han kunna invadera och ta över ett barn som är bara några få år gammal. Men det skulle hålla honom borta från sina aktiviteter och han skulle tappa det han hoppas kunna behålla, den förmåga som han hittade i unge Tom, förmågan att tala med och till ormar._

_Det finns ytterligare detaljer, men tills vidare är de kringgärdade av sekretess och om de skulle skrivas riskerar publicisten och skrivande reporter många år i fängelse. Däremot har vi fått löfte att kunna publicera även de detaljerna när tiden är rätt._

_Därmed lämnar vi rapporteringen om Storbritannien för denna gång._

—

Mark var glad för artikeln och hur bra den var formulerad. Albus hade hittat Remus Lupin att fylla lärarposten i försvar. Harry visste om Lupins lilla månatliga _problem_, och snart märktes det på schemat också. Det var inte fasta tider för klasserna längre. Var vecka hade ämnena rullande.

De som läste astronomi, borde kunna se att det inte fanns _försvar_ dagarna omkring fullmåne, men sannolikt skulle ingen annan märka det. Grunden för schemat var lagd på 28 dagar, efter det slängdes veckosluten på. På så sätt blev olika ämnen föremål för att bli bortspolade på veckosluten, men det spelade mindre roll då det var lika för alla.

Mark och Nania hade båda fortsatt välja att läsa internationell historia istället för att lyssna på spöket Binn. Likaså vägrade de att ens diskutera astronomi. Däremot runlära och mattematik, eller som de kallade det aritmetik, valde de, liksom läran om magiska djur. De fortsatte samtidigt att läsa om de asiatiska runorna. Fast, egentligen var det fråga om skrivtecken mer än runor.

Då flera av spelarna i hans elevhus hade slutat blev både han och Nania ombedda att vara med på uttagningarna för laget. Det medförde en hel del _förhandlingar_. Endera skippade de att ens försöka eller så gjorde de som han föreslog, bilda två helt nya lag, utöver det ordinarie.

Hans förslag gick ut på att huset skulle ha ett lag för att spela med, men två kompletta lag för att kunna träna och ha reserver. Ingen skulle veta veckan före, vilka som skulle spela nästa match, inte förrän kvällen före skulle första laguppställningen tas ut.

Det skulle medföra att alla som ville spela, verkligen spelade på bästa förmåga. Till det skulle de ha två eller tre ungdomslag, som skulle tävla inom huset. Det skulle bygga upp reserver till framtida lag.

"Parker, vi har inte kvastar tillräckligt för så många lag. Menar du att vi ska använda skolkvastar?"

"Alla som vill spela, har säkert en egen flygkvast, själv har jag flera dussin kvastar, för olika ändamål. Som ifall jag ska bara flyga vackert och titta på solnedgången vill jag ha en bekväm harmonisk sak, ska jag söka efter saker som rör sig, exempelvis små insekter som är till ingredienser i trolldryck, ska den vara manöverduglig. Har jag bråttom ska den vara snabb. Riskerar jag strid i lyften måste den vara oerhört _samarbetsvillig_. Ja, du förstår säkert."

Diggory bara tittade med storas ögon på Mark. "Jo det förstås, men vi andra då, vi har väl en kvast och den får vi använda."

"Hur mycket kostar en bra kvast — här i landet?"

"Oj, det finns hyfsade begagnade från 50 till de bästa nya på över 1000 och i några enstaka det dubbla."

"Så, en bra som täcker alla positioner utan att vara extrem, 400 Galelons, är det vettigt?"

"Hur bra, som _nimbus 2000_?"

"Säg snarare lite bättre än Nimbus 2001, den har dessutom fyra intrimningsmoduler. Egentligen fyra olika varianter av samma kvast, du ger den fart genom att förlänga den för sökaren, eller förkortar den för att öka manövreringsförmågan i sida, speciellt bra för målvakten. Eller så ger du vänster sida mer kontroll, perfekt för de övriga fem spelarna."

"Finns det en sån - jag har aldrig hört om det."

"Japanska _Tre Diamanter_ har en sådan, _Facett 1200_ egentligen en gammal beprövad sak, inget nytt på den det senaste seklet."

"Har fortfarande inte hört om den."

"Kan ju bero på att ingen importerar den hit, jag kan ha hur många jag vill här om ett par veckor. Själv kommer jag att använda _brilliant 250_. Det är en extremt bra kvast, suverän manövrering, 0 — 200 miles på 6 sekunder. Från 100 miles till stillastående på 10 meter. Bankningsradie vid 100 mindre än 2 meter. Men bäst är från 200 framåt, och vända helt om utan att banka och flyga tillbaks lika fort, mindre än 25 meter."

"Banka?"

"Okej, sväng höger, du styr men fortsätter lika mycket framåt, luta dig (banka) åt höger och _ta åt dig_ samma teknik som när du flyger framåt och vinklar uppåt. En sväng där du inte lutar dig, är ingen ren sväng, är du med?"

"En vanlig sväng alltså?"

"Ja, faktiskt, om det är så du svänger så är det att _banka_."

"Okej, du bankar, och jag svänger, så när jag säger åt dig att svänga ska du _banka_ ok?"

"Ok, jag hänger med."

"Nå — kvastar, har du nån sån där facett här, så vi kan titta på den?"

—

**EOC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 9**

Efter att ha låtit de som ville provflyga Facett 1200 hade han en ordersedel fylld. Han hade även visat Facett 1800, som var lite dyrare, men var lite lättare att manövrera.

25 st Facett 1200 a 400 galleons, 8 st Facett 1800 a 525 galleons, 1 st Brilliant 250 a 1845 galleons hade han på beställningen.

Ernie tittade på Mark när han summerade beställningarna och såg summan, över 16000 Galleons. Och Mark hade inte begärt betalning i förskott. Han skulle behöva lägga ut det beloppet själv först. Mer förbryllad blev han när Mark förde över till den slutliga beställningen, där fyllde han friskt på och slutsumman blev 100'700 galleons.

"Mark, är det där något du bara skriver, eller ska du verkligen beställa allt det där?"

Jag får det fraktfritt om jag beställer lite mer, dessutom så har vi fyra hus, och Hogsmeade är ju nära, dessutom kommer det flera år. Så jag ser det som en investering. Och visserligen skulle kvastarna kosta nästan det dubbla i affären, om de skulle hitta dit, men jag kommer ändå inte att gå lottlös, när alla är sålda."

"Har du verkligen så mycket att, handla för?"

"Du frågar om personliga saker, som, om jag skulle svara burdus så skulle jag säga att, — _Det har du inte med att göra_. Men jag vet inte hur jag ska svara på det, där hemma skulle jag aldrig få den frågan, så jag har ingen erfarenhet av så personliga utfrågningar. Men, jag har så jag klarar mig."

"Tack, jag förstår. Ja vi har lite olika kultur, när det kommer till personliga saker. Hoppas du inte tog illa upp av min påflughenhet."

"Inte om du inte tog illa upp av att jag försökte tala om hur jag uppfattade det."

"Här är kardan, det är vårt sätt att vara artig och hälsa eller be om ursäkt." Sa han och sträckte fram handen, som mark tog och skakade.

När kvastarna kom, blev det stor feald-day för Hufflepuff. Inledningsvis tänkte inte de första årskurserna komma med, men Mark talade om att lunchen för huset serverades ute, och att alla årsklasserna skulle vara med.

När alla beställda kvastar var uttdelade och kunderna var nöjda med dem delade Mark ut kvastar till i första klass.

"En knuting, och ni har kvasten hela läsåret. Professor Spraut, visst är det så att förstaårseleverna inte får ha _egna_ kvastar, men det är inget som hindrar dem att _hyra_ en privat kvast."

"Helt korrekt. Eftersom priset inte är _ocker_ är det helt tillåtet att hyra ut, men den som hyr den är inte skadeståndsskyldig för den såvida det inte är avsiktlig skada, eller att skadan uppkom på grund av vårdslöshet. Är vi överens om det?"

"Det är vettigt. Andraårselever, en sikel då, ni får ju trots allt ha egna kvastar. Och slutligen övriga låt mig se, avskrivningen på en kvast är 10 år, det borde bli 40 galleons per år, tar vi bort de månader som försvinner borde 20 galleons vara en ärlig hyra för ett läsår. Skulle en hyrd kvast bli föremål för köp, så räknas all hyra som betalning. Är det vettigt?"

"Vad kostar det då att hyra en Fasett 1800?"

"Hmm . . . 30, för att säga en jämn summa, men köp går före hyra. Hyr du en, och någon vill köpa, så kan du bli av med den."

"Är det lika med 1200?"

"Nej, inte under läsåret, men från ett läsår till nästa, är förhållandena nya. Första årsklassen prioriteras, då de inte får ha egna. Sen har jag ett par intressanta saker jag vill tala om redan nu. När vi kommer till nästa sommar, den av er i första året som får mest med röster, och som inte är på vår husföreståndares _spärrlista_ för det, får sin kvast i pris. Förutsättningen är, bra kamrat till sina husfränder. Inte dra på sig klagomål från elever i andra hus. Det är det jag kommer på nu. Professor Spraut, något att tillägga på det?"

"Spärrlista, vad är det?"

"Låt oss säga att någon har betett sig som det inte anstår de i vårt hus. Det är trots allt första årsklassen, så det är inte så stora saker vi kan titta på som att ertappas i fel persons säng, som de äldre klasserna skulle kunna råka ut för.

"Men alltså, vi ska vara _hårt arbetande för att nå våra mål_. Den som Du ser inte lägger ner särskilt mycket arbete på sina studier, eller på annat som är till gagn för vårt hus, där finns en möjlighet att en _spärrlista_ kan finnas."

"Du skänker alltså bort en kvast, till den som de andra eleverna röstar på ska ha den?" Är det så jag ska uppfatta det?"

"Ja, jag gör det här, därför att jag vill att vi ska främja fysisk spänst. 1.a, 2.a och 3.e årsklasserna bildar tre lag, med bra fördelning mellan klasserna. Det lag som vinner, delar på 100, galleons andra på 50 och tredje 25. Och, lagen kan förlora poäng de redan har spelat till sig, om det förekommer regelvidriga eller antikamratliga händelser under spelet, eller utanför spelet."

"Hur menar du nu?"

"Anta att jag är med i lag A. Nania är med i lag B. Och jag utsätter henne för förtal, puttar henne så hon snubblar, kallar henne för _fula ord_, eller något sådant. Då har jag gjort det mot en annan person, och mot en i ett annat lag. 10+10 poäng tappar mitt lag, Antalet blir naturligtvis i förhållande till vilket poängsystem vi använder. Hade Nania och jag varit i samma lag, så är det bara 10 poäng, genom att det inte är i ett annat lag. – Nä föresten vi struntar i att värdera in annat lag. Den spelare som miss-sköter sådant gör att laget tappar poäng. Då det ligger i hela lagets intresse så bör de hjälpa till att stävja tvära och fula ord och andra saker som jag har sett förekommit."

"175 galleons Parker, det är vad du delar ut, ok?"

"Japp. Lagen A, B och C, möter varandra två gånger under hösten, två gånger under våren. Och prefekterna, och andra, kan föra talan ifall någon drar på laget poängavdrag utanför arenan."

"Topp. Men innan vi beslutar slutligt, är det någon som har synpunkter på det?"

"En fråga bara, huslaget, eller som Parker nu har fått det till, huslagen, om vi har spelare som är i yngre år, har vi företräde före ABC-lagen?"

"Jag skulle säga så här, var och en väljer huslag eller ABC-lag utifrån vad den känner själv. Naturligtvis ligger det i huslojaliteten att spela för huset, annars skulle jag aldrig ha varit inblandad här från början. Men det måste vara upp till var och en, var eller OM de vill spela. Professor?"

"Jo, det ska vara för skojs skull man spelar, men samtidigt vill jag att mitt hus ska vinna Hogwarts pokal. Parker, hur länge håller din patronus, om du rider på den, eller flyger den?"

"Oj, jag kan tänka mig att så länge jag förmår pumpa in energi i den, kanske en timme, hur så?" Han såg glimten i hennes ögon, så han höll fram en av flygkvastarna. "Professor, ta den här i handen, så får du rida. Om jag skulle tappa den, så har du kvasten — ok"

"Tack."

"_Expekto Patronum_"

Den ståtliga Abraxan framträdde, tittade sig runt, vände sig med en frågande min mot Mark. "Kan du ge min husföreståndarinna en flygtur?" Sa han och nickade mot Pomona.

"Den bevingade hästen bugade lätt på huvudet och sänkte kroppen en aning." Mark gick fram och resolut lyfte upp henne.

Strax flög hela huset i formation bakom henne runt Hogwarts tinnar och torn. En halv timma senare, flög Mark upp mot henne. "Styr ner mot marken, jag kan hålla i honom längre, men jag känner att det är risk att jag tappar honom snart. Låt oss avsluta värdigt."

Den skimrande Testralen landade jämsides med abraxan, och Nania gled av sin skapelse medan Pomona gled Marks.

"Det där var verkligen en upplevelse. Att rida på en Patronus det trodde jag aldrig att jag skulle få uppleva. Tack igen. Och Tack Nania, för följet, du visade också att det inte är vara Mark som kan. Tack alla, för uppslutningen."

Naturligtvis hade inte flygkarusellen gått obehindrat förbi, alla fönstren hade fyllts med nyfikna, och många hade skyndat ut för att se på närmare håll. Mark märkte på sin husföreståndarinna att hon var i extas. Det han inte visste var att hon verkligen var i ett lyckorus.

En patronusbesvärjelse har sin botten i lyckokänsla från ett lyckligt minne och goda avsikter, och när besvärjelsen tar tydlig form, påverkar den omkringvarande personer. En solid, som en person dessutom rider på, i en halv timme. Den personen kommer inte undan från att påverkas. Pomona var inget undantag, hon hade upplevt saker under flygningen hon _aldrig_ tänkte tala med andra om, men salig var hon, och det syntes. När man har roligt går tiden fort, och det blev dags att plocka ihop.

Naturligtvis blev det kraftfulla diskussioner om varför förstaåringarna i Hufflepuff fick ha egna kvastar och inte de andra. När de fick veta de _hyrde_ dem för en knuting var det andra som ville hyra också. Men Mark förklarade att det var hans vänner i huset.

Men att ha tre extra lag som spelade inom sitt eget hus, blev nästa stora fråga på lärarmötet. Och snart tvingades Hogwarts ändra bestämmelsen om kvastar och första året, eleverna fick använda familjens egendom. Men det kunde inte förändra att Hufflepuff hade ditt _hyreskontrakt_ som gällde hela året. De skulle se över den bestämmelsen till nästa år.

Mark och Nania blev två av tre sökare i Hufflepuff, de flesta i laget hade godtagbara kvastar men Mark ställde en uppsättning Facett 1800, till förfogande vid tävlingarna mellan husen. Han själv och Nania hade vant sig vid sina Brillianter, och föredrog dem.

Mark hade dessutom lyckats stjäla ytterligare tre fjäderbollar under de två föregående åren, och började förstå att det var dags att återlämna dem. Han visste precis när det skulle ske. Gryffindor mot Slytherin. 23 minuter in i matchen.

"_Vad är Gryffindors sökare Weasly ute efter. Hon håller upp den gyllne kvicken, men det gör också Slytherins sökare Draco Malfoy. Och där jagar Ginny Weasly efter . . . jo ännu en av . . . Själv ser jag två guldglimmande bollar ytterligare . . .hur många finns det?_

_"Där blåstes det av, så får vi se vad resultatet blir, Ginny Weasley håller upp tre stycken — Draco Malfoy har bara en. 110 poäng plus det 450 för tre gyllne kvickar eller var Malfoys först, och hur många får räknas. _

_"Ah . . där har vi det. Första Kvicken, och matchen är avslutad, allt efter det är utanför tävlingen. Gryffindor vinner med 260 mot 80. Men luften är fylld av bollar fortfarande. . ._

_"Nya besked kom just, det är de gyllne kvickrar som har försvunnit under de senaste tre åren som verkar ha återvänt. 50 huspoäng till det hus som kan bringa klarhet i var de har varit, och hur de kom tillbaks — just idag. Med det slutar dagens formidabla vinst för Gryffindors, och den läckra Gi . . . AJ — Ja professor McGonagall, Ursäkta profe . . . ."_

Med det tystnade Lee Jordan i sin speakerstol, troligen därför att den magiska förstärkningen av hans mikrofon stängdes av.

Efter Hufflepuffs utklassningsseger över Ravenclaw efterföljande veckoslut blev det många som ville köpa av Marks kvastar. 79 kvastar gick åt direkt, 53 av modell 1200, och 26 av den lite vassare 1800. Dessutom hade han två avbetalningsförslag på Brilliant 250. Eventuellt kunde det bli köp direkt.

Mark ville inte inlåta sig i avbetalningar, Hyra gick bra, för då var det _hans saker_ men vid avbetalning hade han sålt varan, men hade inte fått betalt. Han klarade ut att 175 galleons per läsår, alternativt 200 för ett helt år, inklusive sommarledigheten, i _hyra_. Det var vad han kunde tänka sig. Det fick han tre avtal med, på avtalshandlingen klarades det ut att oförmåga att återlämna en felfri Brilliant 250, renderade skuld med 2000 minus betald hyra.

Innan juluppehållet hade han fått fler _köpare_ på de hyrda kvastarna. Alla som hyrde hade fått godkännande hemifrån att de kunde köpa dem just innan vårterminen var till ända.

Kampen om Hogwarts pokal i Quidditch skulle nu bli en kamp mellan personer mer än mellan utrustning. Samtliga lagens sökare hade Brilliant 250, och de flesta spelade använde Facett 1200 som sämst, några hade valt modell 1800. I spel var det inte så stor skillnad dem emellan.

Diggory, som var kapten hade tvekat länge mellan Mark eller Nania inför deras match mot Slytherin båda var de bätte än han var själv och det visste han, Nania blev förste sökare. Hon ställdes mot Draco Malfoy. Hon var betydligt lättare än Draco, Mark var aningen tyngre det skulle ge henne fördel.

Just före att spelet skulle starta såg Mark ansiktsuttrycket på Draco, det var ett elakt leende. Han avsåg skänka bort segern för att vinna större. Det kunde bara betyda en sak, _flyttnyckel_.

Så snart han såg att Cedric tittade mot honom gav han tecken "T" till honom. Cedric visste att om Mark begärde det så betydde det något. "Time ut är begärd, ovanligt tidigt i en match."

"Vad är det frågade Cedric vasst."

"Malfoy har något skumt, och jag är rädd för att han på något sätt har fixat kvickern att vara flyttnyckel. Jag såg hans elaka min, när han såg vem vi hade som sökare, och det jag såg bakom hans ögon handlade om att han såg fram emot att besudla min gemål. Alltså, han har något lurt. Jag vill ta sökarplatsen, men jag tänker fånga kvickern i en bur, inte ta i den."

"Nania? — vad säger du om det, du har positionen?"

"Min man, bestämmer."

"Okej - skifta."

—

"Hufflepuff byter ut sin sökare efter tre minuters spel. Man kan undra varför."

.

.

.

"Och Parker verkar ha sett kvickern, Malfoy jagar efter . . . . men . . . Parker saktar in framför kvickern och Malfoy saktar också in . . . Malfoy vill inte ta kvickern trots att Parker visar att den finns att ta. Parker manade fram en bur och fångade kvickern i. Det är möjligen att balansera på reglernas bokstav, men Slytherin bör inte kunna protestera då deras sökare uppenbarligen inte ville fånga den med händerna heller. Hufflepuff vinner med 320 mot 90."

—

"Parker varför gjorde du så där? Och varför tänker du inte lämna ifrån dig den?"

"Bevis. Draco hade något elakt i sinnet. Jag har dödat hans far, han vet det, och han visste att jag eller Nania skulle vara den andra sökaren. Kvicken som flyttnyckel ett perfekt sätt att transportera någon av oss till någonstans han vill. Hans blick när han såg att det var Nania sa mig allt jag behövde veta."

"Det är en allvarlig beskyllning. Han köpte ju till och med en dyr flygkvast av dig, varför skulle han göra det"

"För att invagga mig i en falsk trygghetskänsla, Med det skulle jag ge mitt yttersta och snabbt gripa tag om kvickern medan han jagade. Men ni såg att när jag saktade in, saktade han också. Hade den varit ofarlig kunde han ha tagit i den, och sen skyllt på någon annan. Men han var övertygad om att det inte är lämpligt att komma dit den fraktar någon. Genom att analysera den går det att hitta koordinaterna."

—

Nästa morgon var det två från Slytherin som inte vaknade. När de fortfarande sov över lunchen började de andra undra vad som hände. Men när inte ens _enervate_ väckte dem kallade de på sjuksköterskan. Hon kunde bara konstatera att de var medvetslösa, helt utan skador, bara medvetslösa. Frånsett förhållandet att det inte gick att väcka dem så var de helt friska.

—

Mark hade tagit skuggorna till hjälp och hittade Draco Malfoy i samtal med Theodore Nott, han valde att lyssna in en stund.

" . . ur kom han på att det var något skumt tror du?" Det var Draco.

"Ingen aning. De ledde ju stort, vi skulle inte ha vunnit om du tagit kvicken, men nu visade du att du visste om att den var fixad. Hade du tagit den så . . . vadå? Det skulle inte ha gjort dig något."

"Inte . . . tre minuter Crucio, tar jag inte frivilligt. Pappas vän Goyl skulle vara där, och strippa den som kom in där, efter de tre minuterna skulle ingen vara i stånd att försvara sig. Han vet nu att neutralisera det rummet, så inga bevis är kvar."

"Var det på er herrgård?"

"Nej, så djävla tokig är jag inte, men efter att Parker hade strippats skulle han tas hem till den cell som är märkt med hans namn hemma, med en annan flyttnyckel. Jag blev glad att de hade satt jäntan att spela, jag såg fram mot att leka en del med henne, som förspel tills jag kunde locka dit farsans mördare."

"Morsan din då, vad säger hon om det du planerar?"

"Hon är på en mycket läglig hälsokur den här och nästa vecka."

"Kan du bindas till den på något sätt?"

"Nej, jag kan inte göra flyttnycklar och den som levererade den fixade kvickern, är ingen som känner mig."

"Bra, vilka känner till om det här och hur gör vi nu?"

"Du och jag, enbart, tills vidare ligger lågt, en tid, men före sommaren ska jag ha Parker i våran cell. Jag har fullständig tillgång till familjevalvet så nästa gång vi kan gå till Hogsmeade, gör jag ett litet affärskontrakt. Jag hade väntat på det här i över ett år nu, så förstörde han det."

"Men du köpte hans kvast — varför?"

"Den är ju i klass med en åskvigg, men betydligt billigare, Kvasten är det inget fel på."

"Jag hörde han beställde kvastar för över 100 000 galleons. Han måste vara rik."

"Han kanske gjorde en djupdykning i sin skattkammare, det som retar mig är att inte vi hade fixat något sånt där som puffarna blev först med. Han gjorde sig verkligen populär där, det kan jag inte ta ifrån han. Men han är en horunge. Morsan hans är nån japansk hora. Det syns ju att han är halvblod ju. Men jäntan hans är snygg att se på."

"Du vet att hon kosta han två miljoner va."

"Betala han det för henne? Ja ja, han köpte henne, en sikel eller en miljon galleons - det är köp som köp. Kvast som kvast. De dyrare flyger bättre, kanske är hon värd det, vi får se om hon är värd mer än de här i huset när han är ute ur spelet. Nä, nu ska jag sova."

"Okej, kom bara ihåg att hålla mig utanför när du förhörs, för du kommer att förhöras. Tänk om de använder sanningsserum?"

"Ingen chans, och gör de det så får de skylla sig själva, jag har förberett en bra sanning att ha framme."

"Okej - go natt."

—

Harry hade bestämt sig han började med Draco, en snabb stunner, och sedan extraherade han hela minnesbanken. Det skulle visserligen bli lite svårt för honom att minnes vem han är och så när han vaknade så småningom, för bumerangparalysen som han avslutade med var omöjlig för andra att häva, men den skulle släppa av sig själv, efter tre till fyra veckor. Hår, och blod samlade han in också.

Med hjälp av en besvärjelse skrev Draco sin namnteckning på åtta tomma dokument, med en blodspenna, men även på flera stycken redan ifyllda, ett med en begäran om överföring av hälften av alla kontanterna och alla ägarandelar och ägobevis på hus till ett nyöppnat valv undernamnet Jakob Nerman i Gringotts kontor i Amsterdam, och att lösenordet för att få tillgång till det skulle vara "QUIDDD-STOPP"

Nästa dokument hade motsvarande begäran men bara avseendet resten av kontanterna och alla lösa föremål i valvet, samma namn, samma lösenord, men till kontoret i Madrid. Det som skulle bättra på transaktionen var att Gringotts tillerkändes 10 gånger normal taxa på det att transaktionen blev klar före klockan 18 efterföljande dag.

Även Theodore Nott miste en del hår och blod utöver hela minnet.

Redan innan Mark avslutade sin dag använda han tidvändaren och med hjälp av den japanska varianten av förvandlingstrolldryck som drev ut mer av förändringen än den västerländska besökte Harry som Draco Gringotts. Genast gick han fram till den som var bankens förvaltare av Malfoys kapital.

"Pasgroth. Jag har lite planer, ministeriet är efter mig och för den sakens skull måste jag flytta . . . göra lite omdispositioner. Här. Kan du lösa det här så att inget finns kvar här i kväll. Det är viktigt att det blir rätt. Och jag kommer naturligtvis inte att erkänna eller minnas det här, och jag räknar med att ni inte heller _minns något_ det är därför jag betalar. Naturligtvis borde jag lämna min nyckel, men det skulle vara att visa på att jag snuvar ministeriet på saker. Förstår vi varandra?"

"Ja herr Malfoy — Vi förstår varandra. I kväll klockan 5 är det bara några sikles och ett par knuts kvar, och alla spår av förflyttningen — finns inte."

"Bra. Och jag har inte varit här."

"Naturligtvis inte."

—

Sedan var det bara att vänta tiden ut, och sedan besöka de mottagande kontoren, det skulle dröja ännu några timmar innan Draco talade med Theodore, när de gjorde det skulle Mark stänga Malfoys Herrgård. Med en helt ny glömskebesvärjelse, skulle alla som tidigare kände till och var ackrediterade till Malfoys herrgård skulle helt plötsligt inte längre minnas den, och inte heller om de mot förmodan skulle komma ihåg platser nära den, skulle de omöjligt kunna komma in.

Fyra stabila koffertar med sju förstorade fack i vardera räckte för att tömma valven. Efter det betalade han dem för två år. I Hamburg öppnade han ett nytt, stort valv. Egentligen kunde valven ligga vid sidan av varandra, trots att han besökte dem från helt olika kontor i Europa. Fast egentligen var det knappast tänkbart. Därför att vart kontor hade egna sektioner men de kunde ligga ovanpå eller under varandra.

Då inget hade transfererats genom Gringotts försorg vid den slutliga flytten fanns heller inga kopplingar från Jakob Nermans valv till något annat. Ägarandelarna transfererades via några olika namn innan de hamnade i Hamburg med namnet Johan Günter.

För Mark var det inte så viktigt att ha dem, som det var att Malfoy INTE skulle ha dem.

—

Det tog tre veckor innan Draco Malfoy och Theodore Nott reagerade på _enervate_, då först började det gå upp att de inte var riktigt som de varit tidigare. De hade sitt intellekt i behåll, men de saknade så gott som all historia, Draco visste knappt vad han hette, han kunde inte beskriva var han bor, eller ens hur det ser ut där. På fem bilder av vuxna damer kunde han inte peka ut sin mor.

Vid undersökning av deras trollspö visade det sig att de fem senaste besvärjelserna var _glömskebesvärjelser_. Samma förhållande kom igen vid undersökningarna av Nott. Problemet var att hitta en gemensam nämnare.

—

Direkt Dumbledore fick Kvickern kallade han in Aurorerna och i samarbete konstaterade att flyttnyckeln i kvicken måste ha gjorts en god stund innan spelet började. Fyra aurorer aktiverade den och fann platsen och Macnair, från ministeriet där. En av aurorerna Skrek vilt därför att en elak besvärjelse hade träffat honom och fortsatte att varat aktiv. En av dem fällde snabbt Macnair, de två andra manade fram en vägg som bröt tortyren.

Macnair var snabb att skylla på att han hade tvingats till det. Efter att han hade tvingats av kläderna för att undersökas för dolda vapen, upptäckte de också dödsätartatueringen. Genast riktade den mörkhyade auroren sitt trollspö mot Macnair och försatte honom i medvetslöst tillstånd. Och innan någon annan av dem hade hunnit reagera fällde han de tre övriga.

Först kontrollerade han deras armar, ingen av dem hade någon märkning. Så efter att han hade tagit hand om de andras trollspön återuppväckte han en.

"Jag Kingsley Schacklebolt har inget med dödsätarna att göra, jag är inte anhängare till dem, på det tar jag min magi och liv i pant på." Det blå skimret syntes.

"Så där. Nu vet du att jag är fri från det avskumet, frågan är hur det är med dig?"

"Jag är fri också."

"Tar du en ed?"

"Okej, om du släpper mig fri."

"Jag Hesta Jones tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag inte är med i, eller sympatiserar med dödsätarna." Återigen syntes skimret.

"Bra, då är vi i vart fall två. Vad tror du om de andra två?" Tonks är ju inte ens färdig, hon är ju med bara därför att det skulle vara ett enkelt rutinuppdrag på en skola, och hon skulle få lite praktik. Hon är bergis ren."

"Då tar vi henne först. _enervate_"

"Vad händer?"

"Ta det lugnt Tonks, vi har dödsätare i kåren, och nu håller vi på att se att vi själva är rena. Jag och Hesta har gjort ed för varandra, vi tror på dig också, men för formens skull. Din mor är en _Black_. Gör en ed på att du inte samarbetar med dödsätarna, så är du med oss."

"Ja, jag förstår. Macnair är ju trots allt en på ministeriet, han också. Hade nära relation med Malfoy, okej. Jag Nymfodora Tonks svär vid min magi och mitt liv på att jag inte, i vart fall medvetet hjälper dödsätarna, och det är absolut inget jag vill göra." Schacklebolt tittade lite extra efter formuleringen, men det blå skimret fanns där, och hon formulerade att hon inte hjälpt dem, i vart fall varken villigt eller medvetet. Kanske var det rätt sätt att formulera sig.

"Bra, då har vi en kvar, är han ren kan vi fortsätta. _Enervate_."

"VAD I HELVETE SYSSLAR DU MED." Skrek Geroge.

"Säkrar vissa lojalitetsfunderingar. Kan du ta en ed på att du inte samarbetar med dödsäterna, som Malfoy och Macnair. Eller högre upp i skalan. Minns jag rätt var du med dem som hjälpte Pettigrew att fly."

"Så i helvete att jag är, Ta hit mitt trollspö, det här ska jag rapportera till Ministern och Umbridge."

"_Stepefy_. Vi räknar honom som överlöpare. Tonks, Hesta, jag föreslår att vi helt enkelt kallar in lite utländsk hjälp här. Att döda dem rakt av ingår inte i min regelbok. Men en dödsätare, och en vad JAG tror är medhjälpare. Med dem fritt rörliga tror jag att _vi_ råkar _omkomma_ på lämpligt sätt, det är ingen lösning jag ser för mig. Vad säger ni?"

"Jag för min del följer ditt förslag, och jag tror Tonks här inte är så intresserad av att bjuda ut sig till dem heller.

"Okej, vilken kontakt har vi? Parkers eller han på ministeriet?"

"Clark Parker, det är ändå hans grabb som var målet för det här försöket."

"Hesta, Först flyttar vi oss en bit utanför det här stället, sen håller jag och Tonks dem sällskap, medan du hämtar han Parker den äldre. Och om han har förslag på övriga. Okej?"

—

**EOC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 10**

Slutrapporten från flyttnyckeltestet blev att de fann MacNair som väntande mottagare i ett öde torp, och en strid utbröt, och när dödsätermärket på Macnair syntes flydde auror Geroge Waltin tillsammans med MacNair med hjälp av en flyttnycklel som Waltin hade.

Men det var omöjligt att hitta ett spår att följa då minst tio flyttnycklar hade använts till och från under de föregående timmarna, förmodligen i avsikt att kontaminera miljön så att det inte skulle gå att isolera en specifik adress. Sannolikt skulle en flyttnyckel ha använts därifrån när _rätt_ offer hade kommit.

—

Draco Malfoy hade inga stora behov längre, han sökte inte sin mor, han kände inte igen henne när hon kom på besök. Hon upprördes naturligtvis att hon inte kunde komma in hemma. Men hon hade förberett sig på ministeriets konfiskering en tid, så han hade redan vikt undan det hon tänktes behöva. Tre husalver, var bundna till familjen, inte huset. Och hon var familj. Husalverna hade inga svårigheter att hämta hennes privata ägodelar. Herrgården var stor, och hade status, men den hade för många smärtsamma minnen för att sörjas. Helst skulle hon sett den brinna, men nu var _gruppen_ sannolikt inte heller välkommen där.

Hon var helt övertygad om att Draco hade irriterat fel personer. Han hade varit alltför fixerad vid den där Parker, och hämnden på honom. Enligt det hon hade fått reda på hade det varit något skumt där han var inblandad. Det mesta tydde på att någon hade försvarat sig. Hon hade inget otalt med den personen. Hon skulle dock skriva ett brev.

—

Via Gringotts kontor i London kom ett brev till Clark Parker. Märkt "Öppnas i enskildhet"

—

_Bästa Sirius._

_Det är Cissa, om du minns mig._

_Jag tvingades i äktenskap med Lucius Malfoy. Då kanske det inte såg så illa ut, men det som hände innanför våra väggar syntes inte utåt._

_Lucius var en sadist. Fyra gånger använde han grym tortyr för att jag skulle kasta mitt barn, då det visade sig att det var ett flickebarn. Efter det kunde jag inte längre producera barn av mig själv. Då använde han en gammal teknik som med dagens termer kallas kloning. Han använde magi för att skapa en kopia av sig själv att växa inne i mig._

_För att inte jag skulle kunna förhindra det att fortbildas hölls jag under mentalt tvång under hela grosessen. När Draco föddes, fortsatte tvånget så att jag inte kunde hindra att han diade mig. I mina ögon är Draco detsamma som Lucius. Han är tekniskt sett inte barn av mitt blod._

_Lucius är död. Och familjen har tappat sina tillgångar. Jag har så jag klarar mig, men jag skulle uppskatta att slippa bära namnet Malfoy. Men av två onda ting väljer jag det minst jobbiga Narcissa Malfoy är bättre än Narcissa utan namn._

_Finner du min situation godtagbar ber jag att du återtar familjen Blacks förening med familjen Malfoy, och återtar mig i familjen Black, jag har inga ekonomiska anspråk. Jag kan heller inte få nya barn, så jag är inte konkurrent med dina barn i arvsfrågor._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Narcissa_

—

Sirius ville inte besöka Gringotts i London, så han vände sig till Amsterdam, där ordnade han alla dokument som behövdes, varpå han sände Narcissa en välkomstgåva på 100000 galleons, med förslag att hon skulle skaffa sig ett bra ställe, gärna vid Medelhavet, långt bort från London.

—

Naturligtvis hade även Mark Parker blivit förhörd angående Draco och Theodore, men att han skulle kunna komma in där skrattade han åt. Och då förhöret skedde inne hos rektorn skrockade han och sa;

"Professor Dumbledore, om jag skulle ha förmåga att komma in där, och göra det som verkar vara gjort med Draco och Theo, skulle det kallas att _missbruka_ en förmåga?"

"I allra högsta grad — JA."

"Säj mig, vad skulle hända med mig om jag missbrukar en förmåga jag har lärt mig, som är utanför vad Hogwarts ger?"

"Du tappar förmågan, om jag har förstått allt rätt."

"Och om jag skulle ha _missbrukat_ en förmåga på en av dem, skulle jag då kunna göra det på nästa?"

"Nej."

"Säg mig, råder det någon tvekan på att det är samma person som har förorsakat de bådas situation?"

"Nej."

"Är det då rimligt att anta att det inte är jag, som har orsakat det?"

"Ja. Det är rimligt att anta det. Är du beredd att ta sanningsserum för de frågorna?" Det var auror Schacklebolt som frågade.

"Ja, om du först tar en ed på att inte själv ställa frågor om annat än det som rör den här frågan, och att förhindra mig att svara om andra frågar om annat."

"Ett skäligt byte. Tonks administ . . .

"FÖRST DIN ED." Sa Mark.

"Okej okej. Jag Kingsley Schacklebolt lovar att inte ställa frågor som inte har med den här saken att göra - och att hindra dig från att svara om andra ställer frågor utanför ämnet." Det blå skimret blev starkare än många hade sett på länge. "Är du nöjd nu?"

"Nu är jag nöjd. Auror Tonks, ska du bjuda på något att dricka — tack."

"Var lagom kaxig. Vad heter du.?

"Mark Parker. - men det visste du redan."

"Hur kom det sig att du misstänkte att det var något galet i spelet?"

"Draco Malfoy's min, kort sagt, i mitt inre flammade en bild av hur han såg min gemål avklädd och fastbunden, och i hans hela våld. Det enda jag kunde komma på var _den gyllne Kvicken_, en flyttnyckel som han hade ordnat. Så jag signalerade till vår lagkapten att göra time-out. och jag förklarade min misstanke, och vi skiftade sökare. När jag sedan jagade kvicken, följde Draco med men han gjorde inga ansatser att vinna den före mig. Då blev jag säker på att den inte var lämplig att ta i med händerna."

"Vad gjorde du sedan?"

"Oj, massor, men om du menar med _kvicken_ jag fångade den i en bur. Reglerna säger att sökaren ska fånga kvicken, det står inget om att jag inte får fånga den i en bur. Buren gav jag till rektor Dumbledore. Sen hade vi segerparty till långt in på natten hos oss."

"Angrep du Draco Malfoy och Theodore Nott?"

"Angrep jag dem — nä, jag har skadat Draco, när hans far sa till Draco att han skulle välja en att visa varför det behövdes bra lärare. Då skadade jag honom, men det läkte efter ett halvår, eller så, och det var inte allvarligt, bara smärtsamt och otrevligt. Sen höll hans far på att döda mig, då försvarade jag mig — kanske en aning för kraftfullt, men tiden var knap, Lucius dog då. Om det är att skada Draco, så skadade jag honom där. Så, Ja — jag har skadat Draco."

"Har du skadat Draco efter incidenten med flyttnyckeln?"

"Nej, jag har inte skadat Draco efter incidenten, nej."

"Har du bett eller beordrat, eller _köpt_ tjänsten att skada Draco?"

"Nej, — nej, jag har inte uppdragit till någon annan att lösa mina meningsskiljaktligheter här på Hogwarts."

"Något som berör den här händelsen men utanför Hogwarts?"

"Inte på något sätt som skulle ha orsakat kropps eller mental skada på Draco, nej."

"På vad sätt _kan_ du ha gjort saker utanför Hogwarts som har med det här att göra?"

"Ett brev till den internationella kommissionen, är saker som förvisso berör, om jag har nämnt vad Draco försökte göra. Jo, men det skulle inte ha orsakat det vi diskuterar, möjligen förhör med honom längre fram i tiden."

"Kort sagt, är det du som har orsakat Draco Malfoys tillstånd."

"Nej."

"Vad är din uppfattning, att har orsakat hans tillstånd?"

"Hans egna göranden, kan ha satt saker i rullning, som han inte själv kan hantera."

"Om jag skulle anta, att din uppfattning att hans försök att angripa dig, eller din gemål, är motiv nog för att besvara angreppet på lämpligt sätt, skulle det vara ett rimligt antagande?"

"Ja, det är ett lämpligt antagande, men fortfarande bara ett antagande."

"Är hans försök till angrepp orsak till ett ingripande av dig?"

"Om jag skulle kunna besvarat hans angrepp så att han skulle förstå att det inte är praktiskt att angripa mig. Då skulle mitt angrepp tillbaks ha synts med mig som avsändare. Kanske mer för att markera för andra. Och möjligen skulle han ha kommit till skada — som förra gången."

"Du vidhåller att du inte har skadat honom efter incidenten, är det så?"

"JA."

"Det som du frågade Dumbledore om, att om du _missbrukar_ en förmåga du har, så skulle den upphöra av sig själv, är det korrekt?"

"Alla förmågor har jag inte lärt mig under det villkoret, men väldigt många hamnar under den kategorin. Ja."

"Om jag skulle fråga vilken typ av förmågor det handlar om, skulle det vara utanför ämnet?"

"På sätt och vis ja. Därför att, en av förmågorna som faller under villkoret skulle jag kunna ta mig in i vilket rum jag vill här på Hogwarts, inklusive till de två, till ett rum skulle jag kunna komma, men efter det skulle min förmåga ha upphört, på det att det är ett missbruk, ja. Och rektorn är övertygad om att det vore ett missbruk."

"Skulle du kunna tänka dig ställa _den typen av . . . ._det är utanför ämnet eller hur?"

"Definitivt utanför ämnet ja."

"Administrera motgiftet. Jag finner ingen orsak att fördjupa misstanken mot Parker."

"Nu är du inte under sanningsserum längre. Och jag är fri från min ed. Nå, du har alltså förmågor, skulle du kunna tänka dig _jobba för oss_?"

"Vem är _oss_ och vad är det ni är ute efter?"

"Först, jag är helt övetygad att du ligger bakom Malfoys tillstånd. Ta det lugnt, du är förhörd under sanningsserum, och bedyrat att du inte har skadat Draco Malfoy. Skulle du vara övertygad om att han heter något annat, skulle du ha kunnat svara så trots att du hade strimlat honom. Den som kan göra det du . . . det jag _tror _ du har gjort, en sån behöver vi också. Vi, är en liten grupp som tagit en ed på att vi jobbar mot dödsätarna och deras herre."

"På frilans. Jag tänker inte svära in mig att lyda någon. Jag tänker inte blint göra som någon annan ger mig order om. Förklara vad, och varför, en sak behöver göras. Ljug en gång, och ni är ute ur spelet."

"Hur bra är du?" Frågade Schack, tveksamt.

"Albus, duger jag?"

"Schack. Han tar sig till platsen där en elev är i yttersta livsfara, dödar ett vuxet bergstroll, och försvinner spårlöst . . . på 15 sekunder."

"**VA**?" hördes två röster. Samtidigt.

"Besegrade en basilisk, 60 fot lång, med föreberedelser förvisso, men ändå, se vad han är klädd i. Det skinnet är från en basilisk han fick rätten till, förra året. Han duger Schack."

"Mark, vi kallar oss _Order of Fenix_ och Albus Dumbledore är vår ledare."

"Det ger jag inte mycket för, jag har läst om Sirius Blacks öden, och var det inte så att er ledare satt i högsta rådet, när de lät Malfoy, gå fri, men spärrade in en oskyldig. Jag råkar veta vad Snape hade i sina inre gömmor, när han angrep mig mentalt. Så nej, det imponerar inte på mig. Jag kan samarbeta, på frilansbas, men jag tänker inte gå in och bli en i ledet."

"Men du motarbetar oss inte?"

"Inte så länge ni inte motarbetar mig. Och rektor Dumbledore vet att jag har varit till stor nytta för skolan, och i striden mot Voldi. Så vi är egentligen på samma sida."

"Kan du säga något om vad du _kan_?"

"Ge min en orsak att någon ska vakna död en morgon, så kan jag fixa det."

"Vem som helst?"

"Om orsaken är genuin, men jag behöver lite anvisningar och saker för att hitta personen i fråga. Det räcker inte med ett namn. Bara som exempel, jag har en väninna Susan Bones, hennes far's syster jobbar på ministeriet. Jag väljer hennes namn bara därför att jag vet vem Susan är och jag respekterar henne. Begär ni, och ger genuina orsaker varför Amelia borde vakna död. Så behöver jag lite saker från henne, som hår, kanske ett klädesplagg, och en någorlunda uppgift i vilket område av landet hon finns. Men som sagt, Hon är inte ett mål för mig, hur mycket ni än försöker att övertyga mig."

"Det låter vettigt. Om vi behöver ge oss ut på ett stridsuppdrag, om exemplvis Diagongränden anfalls?"

"Kanske — kanske inte. Men inte i linje med er, nej tro inte fel, inte mot er heller. Men på mitt sätt, och ur min vinkel."

"Skulle vi kunna träna tillsammans, så vi lär känna varandras teknik?"

"Nej."

"Schack, jag råkade ställa mig i vägen för den här unge mannen när han hade lite lekstuga. Efter att han hade besegrat fem grupper av fem jämnåriga, var jag inbegripen i en duell, jag skulle hålla mig till andra årskursens nivå, snart var vi uppe på nivåer över standard för aurorer, och fortfarande hade jag svårt att värja mig. Sen, tröttnade han, och slog ut mig. Nå, vi använde inget som skadade, alvarligt. Han är _rätt bra_."

"Menar du allvar Albus?"

"Ja. Och jag är också av den uppfattningen att Draco Malfoy mötte ett motangrepp. Det jag inte förstår är Theodore Nott."

"Det kan, ha varit något de planerade gemensamt." Svarade Mark till allas förvåning.

"Mark, om det var ett motangrepp, på något som var livshotande för dig, då skulle det inte ha varit _missbruk_, eller hur."

"Om det vore så, så är det min uppfattning att det inte var missbruk nej."

"Vad hände egentligen?"

"Sckacklebolt, vad hände på andra sidan den där flyttnycklen?"

" . . . att inte svara är lika illa som att ljuga va?"

"Ja."

"Okej. En av oss fyra aurorer som följde den ut, är nu anhållen internationellt, liksom Walden Macnair, han är märkt dödsätare. Vi rapporterade till kontoret att de kom undan med en flyttnyckel, i verkligheten fick vi internationellt bistånd att få undan dem. Det är vad som hände."

"Men något saknas. Du får en varning, utelämnande av en sanning är en lögn."

"Du vet en del. Okej, en tortyrförbannelse utlöstes, vi var fyra, så en av oss fällde Macnair, två bröt förbannelsen. En ensam skulle inte ha haft en chans."

"Det var det jag förstod också, av det Draco sa till Teo. De planerade min död, och började planera nästa försök. Och i det inbegrep de att besudla och döda Nania. Det hotet är nu eliminerat. Utan att jag _har_ skadat eller dödat dem."

"Säg mig utanför protokollet, hur klarade du av förhöret med sanningsserum, utan att behöva medge något?"

"Formellt har jag inte gjort något — ännu, men jag _avser gå tillbaks sex månader i tiden och göra det._ Alltså jag HAR inte gjort något — ännu. Jag har bokat in en tripp tillbaks med hjälp av Gringotts,

"Ahh - där var det. Du har mitt stöd min vän."

"Hur du kunde tömma hans valv är utanför det jag förstår. Ministeriet har försökt med det efter Lucius död, men misslyckats."

"VA — jag? Jag har så jag klarar mig. Om det inte skulle få dig att drömma våta drömmar om guld, skulle du kunnat få se mitt kontoutdrag. Nej jag behöver inget mer än jag redan har."

"Okej okej. Albus, jag tror vi har skaffat oss en skatt."

"Hur mycket bjuder du mig för access till Malfoys Herrgård?"

"Jag visste det, Narcissa kommer inte in i sitt hem längre, enligt fastighetsregistret har huset bytt ägare fem gånger på tre dagar. Och ägs av en tysk nu."

"Ministeriet vill naturligtvis komma in där — men, så länge vi inte har kåren ren, är det inte något för ministeriet. Kanske Fenixgruppen kan söka igenom den efter farliga saker."

"Fenixsgruppen, hade tio år på sig att hitta Voldis själsfragment, utan att ens börja leta, inget vidare bra resultat att komma med."

"Och du har bättre?"

"Förstörde ett själv här för lite mer än ett år sedan. Jag tror det var det sista — av sju. Så ja, jag har bättre statistik att komma med."

"Är det sant Albus?" Undrade Tonks.

"Förra året, ja. Det övriga är uppgifter, som jag inte har själv, men inte har skäl att betvivla."

"Kan du säga hur det kommer sig att du vet så mycket?"

"Jag kan — men jag ids inte, Albus får berätta vad han tror är relevant — sen. Behövs jag mer?"

"Nej, men det vi har talat om, stannar här."

"Det gäller er också." Sa Mark, och tonade ut sig.

"Albus — det där ska väl inte gå?"

"Han och Nania kan, goblinmagi. Och han visade er att _han kan_. Efter julledigheten förra vintern, hämtade han Ginerva Wealsley från hemligheternas kammare, när hon så när hade tappat nästan all livsenergi till ett av Voldemorts horcrux. Två minuter efter att de två försvann, var de tillbaks med henne. Trött, men vid full vigör. Och dagboken, som var horcruxet, förstört. Utan de två, skulle flickan ha omkommit."

"Och en ny V. Vol.. . Volde.m. tillbaks?"

"Om jag har förstått rätt, kan ett horcrux inte återskapa en ny individ så länge den första finns kvar. Ett horcrux binder själen, och hindrar den från att vandra vidare, och normalt hindrar det kroppen från att dö, eller om den dör, att den vaknar upp igen strax efter. Men två individer av samma grund kan inte existera samtidigt. Tidvändaren är undantaget som bekräftar regeln men där är det inte två individer, utan samma individ två gånger, vilket är en annan sak."

"Vad funderar du över Tonks?"

"Det är något väldigt bekant över den där personen. Tänk på att jag är en metamorfi, den där har också förmågor som jag reagerar på. Vem är han Albus?"

"Jag har länge försökt finna bevis för att han är Harry Potter, men alla gånger slår det bakut. Hagrid brevväxlar med Harry. Hagrid var in på Diagongränden och då kom han på att han skulle köpa en present och ha i beredskap till Harry — när han kom. Det är den enda fågeln som flyger iväg med brev adresserade till Harry Potter. Jag försökte få med en spårningsfyr. Nej, nej, när jag kom tillbaks till kontoret, låg det brevet på mitt bord, men fågeln flög iväg med Hagrids brev. Det tar ett par månader mellan var gång den kommer. Och det är tydligt att den har flugit långt."

"Det hade varit praktiskt om det vore han. Då skulle vi i vart fall veta vem han är."

"Han har en japanska, äkta japanska som gemål, hans far, är resande, även han har en äkta japanska, men hon är inte pojkens mor. Pojken är utbildad som _ninjas_. Det är inget för allmän kännedom."

"NINJA? Vad är det?"

"Japanska feodalherrarnas privata lönnmördare. De arbetar nu ungefär som dem vi använder för _svårare fall_."

"De är ju bara barn."

"Om du får orsak att strida mot någon av dem, kommer du att ändra uppfattning snabbt." Han Mark, har fäktats med trollspö innan han kunde gå. Han hade en liten fealdday i höstas med sitt hus. Hans Patronusbesvärjelse har inte bara i tydlig form, den är solid, och så hållbar att Pomona kunde rida på hans abraxan när den flög i luften — i en halv timmes tid. Flickan Nania, gör en testral, som hon rider på. JAG kan inte göra en jag kan klappa en gång. Och om jag ska gissa, var det de två som brände upp era dementorer när de fångade Petigrew igen. Så om de är _bra_. Jo verkligen."

"Är du säker på att du inte yrar Albus?"

"Jodå, jag är säker. Basilisken, det var inte fråga om ifall, och att gå fram med små steg. Först nämnde han _basilisk_ som möjligt monster. Sen begärde han att få ta rätt på den, om han räddade flickan. Han hade redan klart för sig några få möjliga alternativ, när han fick klartecken på den. Det tog inte lång tid för honom att hitta var den höll hus, och sen var den död och borttagen efter några dagar, en modell av basiliskens huvud finns i troférummet. Bara tänderna på det äkta huvudet har värderats till över två miljoner, om de är naturlig storlek på modellen. Han nämnde en summa, en fyra, och sju nollor, det är vad kadavret värderades till. Han var noga med att ha rätten till det innan han slog till. Titta på hans klädsel, och på flickans."

"Jag såg Albus. Jag känner igen kvalité när jag ser det."

"Ja Schack, men vad säger du om hans trollspö?"

"Inget märkvärdigt."

"Han använder fem olika, en dem är en stav, och jag har aldrig sett dess like."

"Fem, det är ju inte tillåtet."

"Fel igen, han får inte _köpa_ fler än ett, enligt vårt ministerium. Men det finns ingen lag som hindrar honom från att ha fler. Han kom hit som förstaårs elev med vad jag trodde var _egen_ kvast, så jag protesterade. Det var hans fars kvast, du kan enligt regelboken använda någon annans kvast under första året. Nu hyr han ut bra kvastar till förstaårseleverna i sitt hus, för en knuting, för läsåret. Han _hyr ut_, det är inte förstaårselevernas kvastar, det är Mark som äger dem. Det är prima kvastar, och de har 5 lag i huset."

"En som skapar trubbel?"

"Han har kostat mig några lärare, men i självförsvar. Bråkmakare? Nej. Tvärt om. Det poängsystem han skapade för de tre nya huslagen har gett en mycket mjukare atmosfär i det huset. Pomona höjer honom till skyarna, och skulle jag ge mig på en gissning, vill hon ha fler ridturer som den på hans patronus, hon var salig i två veckor efter det."

"Albus försöker du säga det jag tror du försöker säga?"

"Ja Nymfodore, jag tror hon _njöt_ av att rida på den patronusen. Det var magnifikt att se dem flyga formation runt omkring här."

"Tillbaks till ämnet, ska vi ange orsaken till Draco Malfoys och Theodore Notts tillstånd som oförklarlig. Men med en möjlig orsak att de hade duellerat varandra, med glömskebesvärjelser?"

"Nämn det bara som en mycket långsökt hypotes, med tanke på resultatet av sökningen på deras trollspön. En annan möjlighet till förklaring kan du orda omkring utan att skriva det på näsan på någon. Forma det som att unga pojkar kanske exprimenterat, och kommit så långt att de ville glömma det de eventuellt hade gjort. Då finns det förklaring till både deras dåliga minne, samt besvärjelserna i deras trollspön."

Fler förhör hölls med Dracos två följeslagare, de svar de fick där tog alla med häpnad. Idén med unga pojkars exprimenterande var inte så fel, inte heller reaktionen. Därför blev det den officiella förklaringen.

Mark var glad att läsåret äntligen led mot sitt slut. Eftersom Draco inte hade betalat sin månatliga kostnad för den Brilliant 250 han hade på hyra, kallades den tillbaks. Den hade hela tiden funnits kvar i Hogwarts.

—

**EOC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kommer tid. Kommer råd.**

By Smargden

(edit 2009-10-11)

**Kapitel 11 - år 4 på Hogwarts**

Ett år går fort när man har trevligt och viktiga saker att göra, Harrys _tillbakabesök_ gick utmärkt, resultatet hade han ju redan sett, han var också glad att han hade väntat med att göra det i en tidsresa, det gjorde att han kunde klara vilka sanningstest som helst. Men det kostade en hel del att köpa den tjänsten, och det var ytterst ovanligt att få Gringotts att hjälpa till med det också, men när det _drabbade_ dem de själva ville komma åt var de hjälpsamma.

Sommaren användes till avkoppling, och att inspektera _Malfoys_ herrgård tillsammans med Kingsley. Efter att Kingsley tog hand om de farligaste sakerna tömde Harry hela fastigheten på allt. Dock avsåg han inte återvända dit på flera år, men han hade en speciell avsikt med att tömma den.

När han lät en _väggfast_ bokhylla försvinna upptäckte han en ingång till ett dolt rum. Visserligen hade han _plundrat_ Malfoys på kapitalet de hade på Griongotts, men nu hittade han Voldemorts krigskassa. Om kassaboken som fanns där talade sanning var antalet galleons över 500 miljoner. Och han förstod när han hade tittat igenom allt som fanns där att summan mycket väl kunde vara seriös.

Det han mer uppskattade var mängder med gamla böcker, 14 osynlighetsmantlar, 7 tidvändare, 383 trollspön, 38 flerfackskistor med blandat innehåll men den verkliga skatten var egentligen namnlistan för alla betalningar och orsakerna till betalningarna. Han skulle ge den till . . . nej . han skulle ge Kingsley en _kopia_.

Men det som närmade sig var hans fjärde år på Hogwarts, tre intressanta år hade gått, och han hade själv eliminerat två dödsätare medan de var lärare och ett år hade Voldemort själv funnits där, så hur mycket värre kunde ett år på Hogwarts bli?

Det kunde bli intressantare genom att det första som händer vid första middagen är att Dumbledore utlyser treskoletävlingen. Efter att han hade resonerat med nania om det bestämde de sig för att Mark _INTE_ skulle anmäla sig som tävlande däremot bestämde de sig för en annan sak — en farlig sak.

Nania skulle göra ett extra år, hon skulle med Goblins hjälp ta sig tillbaks ett år, efter att läsåret var till ända. Hon fick inte ändra på något, men hon skulle kunna _skriva brev_ till Mark. Brev som orienterade honom om vad som _hade hänt_.

Efter att _första brevet_ anlände visste de att medan bägaren var öppen för anmälningar skulle de två finnas inom Cedric's synfält hela tiden.

"Cedric, jag har en känsla av att de som vill komma åt mig kan använda det här tillfället att jag ska _råka omkomma_. Om mitt namn kummer ur den där bägaren vill jag att du har sett mig hela tiden och han intyga att vare sig Nania eller jag har varit i närheten ev den där bägaren."

"Du som inte ens tror på spådomskonst, försöker du påstå att du är nån sidare?"

"Kanske jag ändå är det, du och jag blir — om mina aningar slår in, Hogwarts tävlande. Därför vill jag att DU ska veta att jag inte satt dit mitt namn själv. Och jag kommer inte att vara en _sympatisk_ tävlande om jag mot min vilja ska tävla."

"Varför skulle du ens komma ifråga?"

"Malfoy hade vänner, det kan bero på att deras _understöd_ slutade komma efter att det som hände förra året hände."

"Så det var du som fixa Draco?"

"Jag fixkade Lucius — minns du inte, men Draco drabbades av nåt annat förra året. Många har satt mitt namn på hans _åkomma_."

"Ok, vi håller ihop medan bägaren är öppen för namn – jag kommer att lägga in mitt namn."

—

"Så — du fick rätt ändå." konstaterade Cedric senare på kvällen. "Jag har förklarat för alla att du inte kan ha lagt i ditt namn själv eftersom vi har suttit ihop så gott som hela tiden."

"Tack. Jag kommer inte arr vara populär i tävlingsledningen speciellt efter första momentet."

"Vad får dig att tro det?"

"Vänta och se, men du kan läsa på det du kan hitta om drakar."

"DRAKAR?"

"Ja, vad får dig att tro det?"

"Såg du Charlie Weasley vid lärarbordet?"

"Ja, men vad får dig att koppla det till drakar?"

"Han jobbar på drakuppfödningshägnet i Rumänien. Varför skulle han vara här om inte för att förbereda första momentet?"

"Och du tänker göra vad?"

"Det är en tid kvar till det ännu, men jag förbereder mig på det."

—

Några veckor senare insåg Cedric att Mark hade haft rätt, efter att han och de två övriga tävlande hade hämtat in sina _objekt_ var det ny Mark's tur, Cedric hade förstått att det skulle bli något extremt.

Harry manade fram och kallade till sig saker som han kombinerade ihop och de som hade erfarenhet från den omagiska världen insåg med förskräckelse vad Mark byggde upp — en stridsvagn.

När han var klar med det hoppade han upp på den och klev in i den och stängde luckan. Efter det körde han den närmare draken och fortsatte lika obehindrat trots att han omvälvdes av drakens eld, det varade ju så kort tid att metallen inte hann bli mer än lien aning varmare.

Däremot hördes en smäll och efter de sjönk draken ihop, Harry körde fram samlade in alla äggen, band en vajer runt drakens huvud och släpade den med tillbaks till utgångsläget. Där satte han igång att demontera sin stridsvagn och återställa allt _lånat_ material.

"INTE skulle du döda draken!" Sa Dumbledore och Bagman i munnen på varandra.

"Det fanns inget i uppgiftens förutsättningar annat än att hämta det gyllene ägget. Draken anföll jag såg till att han inte kunde göra om det. Och eftersom jag löste uppgiften och tvingades döda den så är kadavret mitt. Tack för det. Nu får ni ursäkta jag har lite _affärer_ att sköra om."

De såg hur en hord av goblins fanns omkring draken, det var helt tydligt att de skulle ta hand om drakkadavret och de äkta äggen.

—

Genom att Nania hade skrivit att Mark _inte_ hade avslöjat den falske Moody så skulle han inte göra det heller. Men i slutliga momentet skulle han inte vara så självuppoffrande att han delade troffén med Cedric, däremot skulle han ta den fullt stridsberedd. Men till dess skulle han driva gäck med dem ännu en gång.

Två dagar före andra uppgiften försvann Nania från Hogwarts. Tävlingsledningen blev förvirrad, de hade avsett att hon skulle vara Marks objekt att hämta upp. Men han kunde inte vara alltför säker på att de inte hade lyckats hitta något annat att gömma för honom. Nania hade varit noga med att _inte_ nämna om den detaljen i brevet.

När det blev dags för den uppgiften blev nästa stora _spektakel_.

"Ni har en timme på er att få fram det som tagits från er — från NU."

Cedrick, Viktor och Fleur hoppade alla ner i vattnet medan Mark stod kvar. Hans trollspö växte ut till en imponerade trollstav. Medan han svängde den i luften började vattnet höjas upp, och det bara fortsatte att höjas upp — och rinna bort. Efter bara några minuter vad det en kulle där sjön en gång hade funnits. Där fanns fyra pålar, vid tre av dem fanns Gabrielle, Hermione och Cho bundna det fjärde hade ett dokument fastsatt.

"_Mark Parkers objekt._" Stor det på den, så Harry tog loss den och gick till tävlingsledningen med det."

"Det var ett _oväntat_ sätt att skaffa fram _objektet_. Nu kan du återställa sjön så invånarna där återfår sitt hem."

"Det får ni göra själva — det är inte mitt bekymmer om ni riskerar andra samhällens existens. Var förbaskat glada att ni inte hade Nania där — då hade ni varit lika döda som draken i första momentet blev."

"Vi anade det — så vi var lite _försiktiga_. Men du kan väl återställa sjön — den hör ju hemma där."

"Nä — de hade trots allt tagit min vän Cedricks flickvän — det gör att jag inte kommer att hjälpa till med det. Ni skapade förutsättningen – så lös det — ha det." Sa han och gick därifrån.

Både skolans elever och lärare men även tävlingsledningen bävade för sista uppgiften, men vad kunde de göra — tävlingen var ju satt att gå, så de kunde bara fortsätta.

Flera vadslagningar var igång på hur Mark skulle bemästra sista uppgiften. Men ingen av dem kom ens i närheten av hans privata lösning. Harry valde att samla de tre övriga tävlande kvällen före.

"Vänner — även om ni inte tror mig vara det, så har jag inget emot er. Cedric vet att jag inte lade i mitt namn i den där bägaren, han vet också att han har orsak att lyssna på mig när jag säger något — som har med den här tävlingen att göra. Så lyssna nu.

"Någon har gett sig den på att jag ska greppa den där pokalen — först. Det innebär att ni på olika sätt kommer att hindras från att avancera mot den. Jag avser ta mig dit på _mitt sätt_. Och jag lovar er — det är inte att rekommendera för er att finnas inne i labyrinten i morgon — när jag ska starta.

"Jag fick inte så bra poäng på mina sätt att lösa de första två uppgifterna, så det är bara du Fleur som inte springer in före mig. Alltså ni två Cedric och Viktor som går in före mig. Jag säger bara det — jag struntar i ifall ni är i vägen — det kommer att vara förenet med samma fara som för draken i första momentet ifall ni går in. Jag kommer inte att kunna precisera vad som träffas och vad som klarar sig. Jag _kommer att_ ta mig in till centrum — oavsett vad som är i vägen. Undvik att ens gå in innan jag sätter igång.

"Så vi ska ge dig fritt spelrum?" Skrockade Viktor.

"Det — eller var beredd att dö, innan du fattar vad som drabbade dig, det är inget personligt."

"Viktor — när Mark säger som han gör — då fattar till å med JAG, att jag inte tänker ta ett steg in förrän jag sett vad han tänker göra. Mark — vad tror du finns i det du kallar labyrinten?"

"Aragogs avkomma, jättespindlar, tillhör väl de mindre farliga sakerna kan jag tänka. Dessutom den som tar i trofén kommer att råka ut för något otrevligt. Därför kommer jag att göra med den som jag gjorde med kvicken när vi spelade mot Slytherins."

"Okej — du får 30 sekunder på dig — efter det är du ett godkänt mål att bekämpa." Skrattade Krum.

—

Tävlingsledningen såg förvånat på när både Cedric och Viktor inte gjorde minsta ansats att gå in i labyrinten. De fick dock förklaringen när 13 sekunder senare. Mark klev fram och hjöde sin trollstav. En eldstorm utan dess like bröt ut, flera virvlande eldar drog in i labyrinten och de följde inte gångarna, – de bränne snabbt ner allt i dess väg. Harry kunde ta sig till mitten av det som normalt var quidditchplanen där pokalen fanns. Snabbt manade han fram en svävande håv, som fångade upp den.

Efter att han hade tagit det falska ögat samt nycklar och en flaska av en mycket illa bränd _Moody_ släppte han ner ett paket han hade burit med sig förkrypt. Han röck i ett snöre som hängde ut från paketet och hörde fräsandet, så släppte han ner pokalen på Moody — som försvann. Han hade varit beredd med en extra flyttnyckel att släppa på Moody, om den första inte hade tagit honom därifrån.

Han visste att någon stans skulle en mindre kärnladdning göra en viss städning. Allt inom en radie på 200 meter skulle utplånas, dessvärre skulle det vara radioaktivt en tid, men med magi kunde det städas undan efter någon vecka.

Den verklige Moody var inte så glad att ha hållits fången, men var tacksam att ha klarat sig med livet i behåll. Det sista Mark gjorde innan de övriga skolorna återvände till sitt var att sätta en tidsfördröjning på hans preparering av Igor Karkaroff. Han skulle inte vakna nästa morgon.

Nanias brev hade talat om vad som skulle hända och de hade kommit överens om att _ändra_ så lite som möjligt. Men att bränna bort det som hade förberetts för Voldis återkomst utan att riskera att vara där själva var de överens om. De hade även fått ett klartecken från den internationella gruppen. Visst var det som att slå mygg med slägga, men de hade ju resursen att göra så — så de tog i.

*** Ende ***

Kanske ett lite väl krystat avslut, men vad gör man med en gammal början som inte har ett naturligt slut.


End file.
